Rapt
by VanillaKokain
Summary: A strange Lust Potion has found its way into Sanji's hands, capable of making anyone who sniffs it become madly in lust with him. Will he use it for good, evil...Or will a certain moss-headed swordsman find it by accident?   M for later chapter s
1. Chapter 1

The market was busy. As usual. Every shop seemed full, every customer hustling around the place to pick up one of each item before it sold out. Sanji had already finished all his shopping, stowing his groceries in the ship's kitchen so his hands would be free to subdue the women that would come flocking to his side. Yet, that didn't seem to be happening. He looked around. All the women in the market place were either too young or too old, and the ones that were just the right age were accompanied by other men. Oh, what he wouldn't give for one special navigator to cling to his arm as so many of the ladies did in this town (though, not to him).

He passed a little shop that was run down and dilapidated, obviously on the brink of going out of business. The windows were grimy and the sign faded and hanging crookedly. There were cans over flowing with trash and other useless junk in the front. Sanji paid to attention to it as he spotted an exquisite young lady not far off, looking lost and afraid. He was just about to rush off to offer her his services when a voice sounded behind him.

"Do you want crazy passion, hot sex and mind-blowing orgasms?" the voice asked him. He wheeled around at once to see who had spoken, A small figure in a large cloak leaned out of the seemingly abandoned shop towards him.

"Excuse me?"

Sanji saw a glint of a smile from underneath the hood of the thick cloak and the person dashed inside the shop.

"Ah-wait!" He followed the figure, and when he slammed open the shop door, no one greeted him. He looked suspiciously around the store. Aside from a thick layer of gray dust, the inside looked much more taken care of than the outside, not much different from any other shop along the street. The floor was blue and tiled, odd patterns drawn within them with smaller, darker blue stones. The shelves were stacked with a variety of books and dolls and boxes. Closer examination showed him the books were titled in strange languages and the dolls wore no clothes, had no eyes, mouths or hair, and were crudely stitched together with thick leather string. He grimaced, moving on to the next shelf, which held hundreds of oddly shaped jars, each full of fine powders or vibrantly colored liquids or some sort of grass...even small animals suspended in those colored liquids.

More bottles were stacked on lower shelves, and long drapes of fabric hung from the ceiling. There were plants and packaged foods, jewelry, fruits, perfumes and some more exotic looking things Sanji couldn't describe. His gaze swept the entire store, and when his eyes finally found the counter he started in surprise.

A short, lizard like woman sat at the counter, her chin in her hand, a wide smile aimed at him. Her skin was weathered and leathery looking, her fingers topped with dazzlingly white talons. Her hair was the same cocoa color as her skin, and was tied back so tight at first glance she looked bald. Her lips were cracked and her nose was more like a beak. Her eyes were large, round and a golden yellow.

"So, do you?" She asked, her voice a whispery croak.

Sanji growled, "Do I what?"

"Do you want crazy passion, hot sex and mind-blowing orgasms?" Her smile widened and she waved her hand. A bottle appeared from nowhere to sit on her open palm. "Because, with one sniff of this, it could all be yours." She studied him a moment. "Though, I presume with your looks, you don't need help, hmmm?" She stroked her chin with her free hand.

"What are you talking about?" Sanji demanded, turning his body towards the door, ready to leave if need be. He should've been getting back to the ship anyway. Everyone else was probably done with their shopping and heading back to the Merry, and he wasn't one for being late.

The woman hid her "humph" as a cough. "A bit daft, aren't you?" She waved the bottle mystically at him, hushing her voice down to a dramatic whisper he had to strain to hear. "I'm talking about the Lust Potion. Imported straight from the Grand Line, this elusive aphrodisiac is made with the juice of the Ecstasy-Ecstasy fruit. One sniff will make anyone putty in your hands! They will lust after you relentlessly until their desire is quenched."

Sanji swallowed hard. Was he hearing her right? This...potion, made people fall in lust? Did she expect him to believe such crap?

"It is a rare fortune," she continued, "worth several thousand berries, but for a handsome man like you, only a thousand."

Without meaning to, he examined the remainders of his money, already knowing that he had enough to purchase at least two. But then, the gentleman inside him roared with fury, enraged by his own thoughts; he dared seduce an unwilling woman with a potion? And why had his first thought been of Nami, constantly flirting but always refusing? He'd never dreamed of seducing her with the help of a potion, believing that in time his natural charm would win her over. Although, he could imagine himself buying the potion and giving it to one of his unsuspecting nakama. He'd give it to Zoro maybe, tell him it was an expensive cologne or something. The marimo would put it on and (while he and Nami watched with gas-masks) be barraged by a lustfull Luffy or Usopp. The image he formed in his head was almost to tempting enough to make him buy it. But then, why waste the berries for a few minutes worth of entertainment and laughing and a very angry moss-headed swordsman?

"I don't think so," he said in a carefully slow voice, as if he was really thinking about whether or not he'd be buying it. He turned to leave.

"Young man, you cannot be thinking about refusing this offer!" squawked the woman as she flailed her short, cloak-clad arms. Sanji found very hard not to compare her to a bat. "This is a once-in-a-life-time opportunity! There exists only three of these sensual treasures, and there are rumors that the other two have been all used up!"

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to buy it? Its not cursed, is it?"

"Of course not," the old bat snorted, rolling the small vial between her fingers. "I just know you need it more than I do."

"And why's that?" he said, slightly offended despite himself, sure that she would take back her earlier compliment to his good looks. Instead, she passed a hand down herself.

"Well, look at me. Aint gonna see much action in this ugly old body, now am I? Besides, I'm old, I'm frail, I'm one hundred and fourty three," Sanji raised his eyebrow in speculation. "I've found love and then lost it again. But you- you're young, you're handsome, you seek the company of any woman available... I just hate to see such a man go to waste without feeling real love."

Not sure what else to do (and what else would shut the woman up) Sanji fumbled in his pockets and held out the money. She took it with a grateful squeal, passing the flask to him. He gave the bottle the same speculating stare he'd given the woman as he walked out of the strange little was he supposed to do with it now? Maybe he'd just throw it away or give it to a passing stranger. He needn't be troubled with something so fable. And what was that odd little woman spouting near the end of their conversation? "I've found love and lost it again...any woman available...I hate to see such a man go to waste with out feeling real love..." How had she known his unadmitted obsession with women? Maybe she'd guessed. And she's lost love and hated to see Sanji die with out feeling love too? What? Was the potion going to make someone fall in love with him? He didn't see how a lust potion could do that, unless the sex was so good she fell in love with that. Is that what the old bat had meant? He couldn't be sure, and then, he didn't want to be sure.

He was staring at the bottle so intently he didn't notice the tall, muscled figure running towards him.

"There you are, dammit," said a familiar, but panting, voice. Sanji looked up dazedly, took in the urgent features of Zoro and nearly jumped so high he almost dropped the bottle. With as casual a movement he could make, he stuffed the vial in his pocket.

"What's up?" he asked, studying Zoro's rough face now, seeing his brows stitched together and sweat gleaming his forehead.

"No time, c'mon," the marimo grunted, grabbing his wrist and pulling his into a run. "There's a marine base here, they know we're pirates. Luffy and I got most of them, but they're still looking for us."

As Zoro struggled to keep pace next to Sanji, the cook marveled at at the fact marimo still held his wrist quite tightly, with no sign of relinquishing him any time soon. With s sickening jolt in his stomach, he noticed the bottle in his pocket radiate with a seemingly pleased heat, vibrating softly as if purring.

It was some time before Zoro began to slow, but even then he tried to muffle his tired huffs or breath, tried to keep moving. Sanji could see the pain in the swordsman's eyes, though, the veins in his temples standing prominent and white from ignoring the stitch in his side. Without thinking, Sanji stopped. Zoro, still attached to his wrist as if welded there, gave a comical jerk on the end of his leash and proceeded to fall to the ground.

"- the hell?" he demanded as he finally lost his grip on Sanji's arm.

"Where are the others?" Sanji met Zoro's demand with his own. He would never forgive himself if sweet Nami was hurt when he could've been there to protect her.

"On the ship, 'cept Luffy. He's looking for you too," Zoro huffed, anger replaced by fatigue. "Safe, for the most part. We brought down the flag and sail. Had to find you, though, since you missed curfew and probably didn't know about the marines." He let out a long, defeated sigh. "Nami and Usopp wouldn't shut up until we agreed to go look for you, since we're the fastest runners."

"I'm not complaining," he thought to himself. Immediatly afterwards, he inwardly slapped himself in the face.

"Okay, let's get going." Zoro stood, and blood spurted out of a hidden wound; Sanji gasped and Zoro winced, stumbled, and fell back against Sanji's legs. The heat from the potion increased, but Sanji ignored it, too focused on his nakama to care.

"What's wrong, what happened?" He knelt beside the fallen swordsman, gripping his shoulders to keep him up. With growing horror, Sanji realized most of Zoro's right pant leg was drenched in blood. He hadn't seen it before, because of the dark color of Zoro's pants; the blood hadn't immediately stood out against the dark green, red now tainting the majority of it.

"Some bastard," Zoro said weakly, not at all loosening the worried knot that had decided to tie itself up with Sanji's innards as string. "Shot me..." Zoro's hand moved to his hip, where the blood seemed to be gushing. "It was a clean shot. Probably won't leave any major scarring."

Sanji could almost taste his heart in the back of his mouth. It wasn't like this was a new thing; the idiot swordsman almost always attained a fatal wound during more serious battles. But even so, he couldn't not worry about Zoro - or any of his nakama, in fact - when they were injured. Even if it meant worrying about the moss-headed jerk.

He helped Zoro stand, catching him when he stumbled, pulling his arm around his shoulders to keep him on his feet (ignoring the throbbing heat of the Lust Potion). Then they started to the docks, staying in the shadows and moving mostly by allies, on constant alert for any sign of the marines.

"You know," Sanji said after a few minutes. Maybe talking would calm his nerves. "If you keep getting hurt like this, you're going to die."

Zoro laughed darkly. "Yeah. That is a definite possibility."

Okay, so, that didn't help Sanji's freaked-out nerves at all. In fact, it just made them go from freaked-out to agitated. "Thought you wanted to be the world's greatest swordsman?" he asked with more bite than needed.

"I do. And I'm not gonna die until I am, but if I do, then I die. End of story."

And then they were back to being freaked-out. "And this wound...?" he trailed off, not wanting to think that the bullet wound would kill him.

"...isn't fatal," Zoro finished for him. He stumbled and winced. "Still hurts like hell."

Sanji didn't feel it was his place to tell Zoro that if he lost a significant amount of blood, he could still die. And with that happy thought, Sanji's mind began to fill with a thousand different images; the crew gathered around the dying Zoro, crying softly into their hands as they listened to the swordsman's last words; Zoro, late for breakfast, and Sanji, irked that he had the nerve to miss a meal, barging into the men's cabin to yell at him, only to discover Zoro had died in his sleep; Zoro, trying to sleep off the wound, but getting out of bed to yell at Luffy and Usopp for making too much noise, falling down mid-roar; the crew gathered around a grave decorated with three swords... Sanji was so distracted by these miserably vivid images that he hadn't registered the yells of "Oi! Pirates!" until Zoro stepped away from him and drew his swords.

Snapping out of his head trip, he realized men in blue and white uniforms were running towards them, most brandishing swords, the rest barring guns. He recognized the marine's uniform instantly, but the men were just common soldiers, no one of higher rank there to command them. If Sanji could just kick the guns away, he could finish them all by himself, giving Zoro a chance to rest before they set off again.

Charging forward to meet the oncoming group, he caught one in the gut with his right leg and, swinging around, he connected with another, feeling the satisfying collapse of breaking ribs under his foot. The two fell to the ground. A bullet whizzed by his head, inches from hitting him. He turned around, easily dodging another bullet, and flipped onto his hands. Using his out stretched legs as a wind mill,he mowed the marines. With that, half of the men remained.

There was a pause in the fighting while the marines tried to recalculate their odds of beating him. Sanji looked over at Zoro. The marimo was pale, looked half awake, and could hardly stand, yet he'd drawn all his swords, with every intention of fighting. Sanji knew he'd have to finish the fight quickly, risk Zoro getting even more injured.

"Zoro, stay back," he called to the swordsman, seconds before a marine figured he'd have a chance and rushed at him.

"What, and let you have all the fun?" He took a shaky step, steadied himself, and attacked. He cut down five men before they noticed he'd joined the fight.

"You idiot! You're going to die-YAH!" Sanji kicked the sword out of a marine's hands before kicking the man himself. "Just get out of here and wait till I'm done."

"Even if I am hurt, this'll go faster if I help."

Sanji didn't like it, but let Zoro fight. As if treating the marimo's statement like a command, the last marine fell within the span of three minutes. Sanji gazed around at the bodies, pissed that Zoro'd been right. He assessed his wounds; a few scratches, but that was all. Then he turned to Zoro. He hadn't received any more major wounds, but blood dripped from a gash on his arm and cheek, and the bullet wound. He'd lost a lot of blood... He was paler than he'd ever been, his eyes unfocused and clouded with pain, his chest heaving with breath. Sanji had never seen him look so weak. He looked fragile and vulnerable and...

He was never able to finish the thought. Because at that moment, a gun fired, and Zoro fell to the ground. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji didn't move for the longest time. The gunshot rang in his ears. His nostrils were full with the scent of gunpowder. He felt the air rush aside as the bullet flew passed him. But all he saw was Zoro, face down in the dirt, lying completely still.

He blinked, not comprehending it at first, then rushing forward when it clicked. "Zoro?" he said, prodding the swordsman. He didn't move. "Zoro, wake up." The swordsman still didn't move. "Damn it, Zoro, wake up." Sanji's voice died away when he realized it was pointless. Part of him wanted to believe the marimo was just really tired, and was in a deep sleep. The other part of him knew, as horrible as it was, Zoro was in a deep sleep... One that he would never wake from. Tears stung his eyes as he recalled his earlier thoughts, the different scenarios of Zoro's death. Had those thoughts somehow jinxed him? By thinking of his death, had Sanji made it happen?

If so, Sanji deserved to die as well.

The bite of cold metal at his temple drew him from his thoughts. He'd forgotten all about the marines, too busy with Zoro to look for who had killed him.

"What now, pirate?" the marine said, voice smug. "You can either come quietly to headquarters for an interrogation, or you can die where you stand, like your buddy there."

Sanji glared at him from the corner of his eye. "You killed him."

The marine looked slightly surprised for the smallest second, but then his features grew cold and angry. "Yeah, so what? He was just a pirate. He deserved to die." He jabbed Sanji with his pistol. "And you cause anymore trouble, you'll end up like him." He spat at Zoro's lifeless body.

And that's when the cook snapped.

Roaring with rage, he tackled the marine, using the man's surprise to rip his gun form his hand. The solider held tight to it, though, and they wrestled over it, cursing each other and rolling around on the ground. Sanji would've loved to "accidentally" pull the trigger and end the marine's life, but he couldn't get a good grip on the gun to point it as his chest. In fact, it was pointed at Sanji's chest. The only thing stopping the man from killing him was Sanji's hands gripping his in a painful, vice-like grip, dubbing them immobile. Then Sanji's fingers clenched, nails digging into flesh. The marine cried out, dropped the gun, and Sanji threw it away. With that, the cook stood, raised his leg, and delivered the finishing stroke; a swift blow to the throat.

The marine groaned and fell silent, dead as the ground he lay on. The dark side of Sanji smiled at the sight of the ruby blood against his black shoes, the red soaking into the dirt. He kicked the dead man, rolling him over so he was face-down. Then the chef went back to his nakama, rolling Zoro onto his back. The marimo's face was caked with mud and blood, his eyes closed part way, his mouth open in his last gasping breath. After wiping the majority of the gunk from his face, Sanji guided his eyelids shut and did the same with his mouth. Then he sat back and stared at his friend, still denying he was dead.

After a few minutes, Sanji put a cigarette between his lips and lit it. He took a long drag, blew out the smoke and ignored it for the rest of the time he sat there.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, staring at Zoro's lifeless body, but after about a thousand years, Zoro moved.

His eyelids fluttered open weakly, but his eyes were glazed over and his vision undoubtedly fuzzy. "'m I in He'en?" he asked, looking around for no one in particular.

Sanji almost jumped out of his own skin. "No, no..." he said. His voice sounded frantic, even to his own ears.

Zoro's lips turned up in a sad smile. His eyes slid closed. "'m I in Hell?"

"No, no, you're still alive." Sanji's hands rubbed over the marimo's chest, as if trying to massage more life into him.

Zoro's unfocused eyes opened again, turning to the cook. "Sanji...?" Sanji nodded, his throat closing. Zoro smirked. "Everything's so bright. You look like a damn angel." He raised his hand and ran two fingers across Sanji's cheek.

"I...I am an angel, Zoro. I'm your guardian angel." Sanji didn't know where the words were coming from, but he felt he must say them. "But you're not supposed to see me yet. It's not your time. You're needed back on Earth. You need to be the world's greatest swordsman, alright?"

"World's greatest swordsman?" Zoro said, as if he'd never heard the title before.

"Yes!" Sanji found his hands gripping either of Zoro's, almost afraid that if he let go, the marimo would die. "You need to kill Hawkeye and be the world's greatest swords man. So don't die here, Zoro... please."

"... okay..."

Zoro's eyes slid closed again. His hand went limp in Sanji's. His slow breathing stilled.

All was silent but for Sanji's sobs.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

It took him a few minutes to stop crying. He didn't even know why he was crying. He didn't even like Zoro that much. They were always fighting, and Zoro was always showing him his worst. But even though they'd never gotten along, Sanji couldn't stop the tears until they stopped on their own. No sooner did he finally compose himself did one slightly annoyed, rubbery captain run up to him.

"Hey Sanji!" The chronically stupid Luffy greeted, coming to a stop not far from him. "Where've you been? We've been looking all over for you!" When Sanji stayed silent, Luffy surveyed his surroundings and turned to the swordsman. "Did Zoro get hurt...again?"

"I..." Sanji swallowed. "I think he's dead." His voice cracked. Tears threatened to spill again.

Luffy was silent all but three seconds. He looked from his cook to his swordsman and back, uncertain. Then he laughed. "Yeah right! Zoro can't die! He's way too tough!" Sanji stared at his captain in speculation, wondering if he would call red blue if asked to identify the color. Luffy saw this and quieted down a little. "Really, I've known Zoro way longer than you have. He's not dead."

"Idiot! Look at him! He's been shot twice and hasn't moved for several minutes!"

Luffy waved this news off as if it was common knowledge. "He's sleeping."

"He's dead." Sanji said firmly. The words cut deep. "He's dead," he repeated softly, disbelievingly.

Luffy blinked at his cook inquisitively, his face set in rare seriousness. "Well, dead or not, we can't just leave him in the street. We'll take him back to the Merry and put him to bed, and he'll be asking for food and booze in a few hours." He smiled reassuringly. "You'll see."

Sanji didn't see how Luffy could be so freaking optimistic; he knew dead when he saw it, and wanted to argue further to get rid of stress, but agreed that they couldn't leave Zoro in the street. Lifting him by the arms while Luffy handled his legs, the cook helped his captain carry Zoro back to the ship, where they were greeted with cheers of welcome that quickly turned into cried of surprise and fear.

"What happened?" Nami demanded, running down the ship's wooden ramp to meet them. For once, Sanji's hear didn't leap out of his chest at the presence of the feisty navigator; his entire being was focused on the "sleeping" marimo.

"He got hurt, but he's sleeping it off," Luffy said, but he sounded less sure of himself now. He glanced at Sanji, who sighed.

"I don't think he's sleeping." He turned to Nami and Usopp, explaining all that happened from the time he left the old bat's shop to the moment Luffy showed up, leaving out the potion, the crying, and his blabbering on about being an angel, of course.

When he finished, his nakama looked sick, not even Luffy immune to the horrible truth.

"That's awful," Nami exclaimed. There were tears in her eyes and she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob. "I always thought Zoro was indestructible. But now…"

"So he's…?" Usopp began, his question trailing away when he got a good look at the swordsman and saw how limp he was between the other two. Sanji shook his head, reluctant to let the thought into the open air. He and Luffy carried Zoro to the men's quarters, the other two following. They laid Zoro in his hammock. The rubbery captain squeezed Sanji's shoulder understandingly, then left to cheer up the others. Sanji stayed where he was, just staring at Zoro as he had earlier, lost in thought.

He wasn't sure what to do with himself. He wanted to run, far, far away from the Merry, from his life, from the dead body in front of him. But he could tell by the swaying under is feet they'd already left the docks. Besides, he couldn't move. His feet felt sewn to the ground with invisible wire, and his arms were tired to his sides. He just couldn't leave Zoro. Not now… Not ever.

Eventually, he was able to light a cigarette and sit down against the wall. His eyes locked onto a puddle of blood that had formed beneath the dead man's hammock. Every five seconds, a drop of blood fell from a wound and joined that on the floor. One, two, three, four, five, splash. One, two, three, four, five, splash. Repeat.

In time, Sanji's lids grew heavy, and he closed his eyes, sleep taking him.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

He woke to groaning. Squinting his eyes open, he looked around. The room was bathed in an orangey-yellow light, deep shadows dwelling where the glow did not reach. He could tell it was almost night time, and cursed himself for sleeping all day. Then another groan met his ears, and he turned to the maker of the noise.

"Hey, angel boy," Zoro smiled at him as he slowly moved into a standing position.

"Marimo?" Sanji exclaimed, rising to his feet.

"Who else would I be?"

Sanji blinked the sleep from his eyes. When that didn't work, he rubbed it out. Still, when he opened his eyes, there was Zoro, shaking and pale, but otherwise alive. This had to be a dream. Luffy would break something and Sanji would jerk awake and Zoro would still be dead.

They stared at each other for innumerous minutes before Zoro managed to stand up straight. He took a testing step, then made his way carefully over to Sanji. He looked down at the cook for a few seconds, then rapped him on the head. "Get it out of you're head. I'm still alive and you're not dreaming."

Sanji stared up at him for a little longer, an intently thoughtful expression on his face. Zoro looked no different than any other time he'd been injured-maybe a bit more pale from the blood loss- but other wise there was no difference. He'd taken off his shirt and bandages were wrapped around his chest and waist. He smelled of the medical ointment they carried in the first aid kit. His fist felt real against Sanji's head.

"You're alive!" he cried, throwing his arms around the swordsman. It made Zoro lose his balance and they fell to the floor, Sanji landing on top of him. He gave a cry of pain, then looked at the cook clinging to him.

"Get off me! I won't be alive for long if you squeeze the life outta me!"

Sanji instantly released him, rolling off him as carefully as he could to avoid hurting him more. "Sorry," he said softly, helping the marimo back into a sitting position. "I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, you and everyone else. Should've seen the looks on their faces when I went outside. Luffy thought I was a zombie."

With closer inspection, Sanji saw dark purple bags under his eyes, and his hair was messy and deranged-looking. Knowing their captain, Sanji couldn't blame Luffy thinking like that. With Zoro's now pale skin and dead-looking eyes, he really did look like he'd come back to life - which, in a way, he had.

"Though, I thought you'd think different."

Sanji raised a curled eyebrow at him. "Me? Why?"

Zoro cleared his throat. "'I'm an angel, Zoro, I'm your guardian angel. And it's not your time. You're not meant to die yet. Go kill Hawkeye." he mimicked Sanji's earlier monologue.

The cook's heart constricted. How did he know that would come back to haunt him? Dammit. "Oh... you heard that?"

"Duh." Zoro gave him a teasing look. "I can't believe you said that," he chuckled. Sanji was about to retort when Zoro grew serious. "But... I'm glad you did." All traces of his smile were gone.

Had Sanji heard correctly? Where was the teasing, the jeering, the embarrassing jokes? "Why?" he asked carefully, drawing out the vowel.

The marimo made a face, as if thinking was painful (not surprising). "Well, after you said that and I passed out, I kinda-sorta had a dream."

Sanji was too curious about this kinda-sorta dream to be surprised Zoro was opening up to him. "Kinda-sorta?"

Zoro's brow stitched. "Well, I was asleep, but I could tell that the dream was a type of reality." He paused, thinking back. "I was in a dark room, and there were three doors to my left, right and in front of me. One of them I knew was locked, and the other two weren't. The locked one led to my body back on Earth." Sanji's pulse rised. "Then the one to my left opened. There was only a mirror beyond the threshold. At first it was only me in the reflection, but then I faded and was replaced by a man and a pregnant woman."

"Your next life." Sanji murmered.

"Right. I'd be born again. Well, I didn't want to be a baby again, and right after I decided I didn't want to go that way, the door in front of me opened. There was a bright light that filled the entire room, but didn't hurt my eyes." He paused, looking to Sanji to see if he could guess where that door led.

Sanji swallowed. "Heaven."

"Can you imagine me getting into a Heaven?"

Sanji shrugged.

Zoro scowled. "Anyway, that door opened, and the light flooded the room. Kuina was standing just inside. She was smiling and pointing a shinai at me." Sanji had no idea who Kuina was, but couldn't make himself ask. "It was like there was a magnet in the room, and I started walking forward. Then your voice echoed around the room, telling me that I couldn't die and all that. You weren't in the room, but it was like you were standing right beside me. Kuina told me the same thing, threw me a key, and closed the door. I unlocked the earth door, stepped through, felt like I was falling for a while, then woke up." He smiled. "It was really weird how you were sleeping in here when you'd saved me just seconds before."

Sanji's jaw had flopped open sometime during the story, and now he closed it and cleared his throat. "Is that true?" He asked, disbelieving. No way Zoro could've dreamed all that. It was too... paranormal.

Sanji looked at himself. "Well, I'm sitting here, aren't I? Dead men don't sit, do they?"

'No,' Sanji thought darkly, 'but they lie.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

A few days went by and Zoro gradually regained his strength and color. He still couldn't move much-his wounds opened if he did- so when Sanji cooked for his nakama, he had to take a seperate plate for the healing swordsman and take it to him, along with his daily dose of alcohol. As for Zoro, he constantly teased Sanji about the words that saved his life, calling him "Angel Boy" and "Your Angelicness" every chance he got. He was glad the words brought him back, but he wouldn't let such embarrassing speech go to waste.

As days went by and Zoro grew more and more into his old routines- eat, sleep, eat, sleep, eat, sleep- Sanji thought more and more about his would-be death. Had he really saved Zoro, or was the marimo just kidding about that room with the three doors? And what would've happened if he hadn't told Zoro to stay alive and realize his dreams? Would he be staring at a freshly dug grave instead of a moss-headed human?

As for the Lust Potion...that found a nice, cozy home in the bottom drawer in Sanji's kitchen, folded up in a hand towel and left to itself. He occasionally had the urge to take it out and sniff it, see what it smelled like and if it really worked, but each time he shook the temptation off and got back to whatever he'd been doing. What would happen if the potion was genuine, and one of his nakama got a hold of it? Though, he probably wouldn't mind if Nami came calling, but if Luffy or Usopp or..._gulp_, Zoro got it.

Well, he didn't want to think about it.

And that's why he left it in the least obvious place. He left everything else of value in the most obvious, so people over looked it. But he couldn't trust the Lust Potion in that hiding spot, just in case.

He'd thought of carrying it with him instead of hiding it, because he could kick any pick pockter's ass before they got a chance to swipe it, but when he when he went to take Zoro his lunch, their hands brushed as the marimo took the tray and the little bottle heated up in his pocket. Curious, he made sure to touch Zoro when he came back to get the dishes. Heat exploded from the bottle so intensely he almost dropped the tray. When he really it only did that for Zoro, he got a little creeped out and put it in the drawer again.

His thoughts were never far from the potion and Zoro after that. He didn't know what to make of how it pulsed and warmed whenever he and Zoro touched, but he was almost as curious about it as he was freaked out. And after that little realization, he stopped groveling at Nami's feet all the time. He even stopped yelling at Luffy when he made to much noise, and he didn't curse Usopp for using his spices for his new bullet stars. In fact, he didn't do much of anything except cook and sit around and think. He'd even stopped smoking for the most part. He still had a habit of putting the cigarette between his lips, but he hardly ever lit it anymore.

After he realized what the heat meant, he started avoiding Zoro- Nami or Usopp would take him his food (Luffy would just eat it), and when the marimo's wounds had healed to the point he could sit at the table and eat, Sanji would eat less than usual the skulk off, or eat in his kitchen, or not eat at all.

The crew thought his strange behavior came from what he had seen; he'd been the only witness to the shot that had "killed" Zoro, and had received a pretty bad shock when he saw the marimo was still alive. They'd talked about him, once or twice when they thought he wasn't around, and he had to try his hardest to keep his mouth shut, to keep the truth a secret. Because the truth behind his odd behavior, why he was now so easily flustered and made mistakes on the simplest tasks, why he frequently spaced out and had to be yelled out of his daze, why he had grown so distant from everyone, especially Nami, was just too hard to comprehend. Because he had purchased a rare ad magical potion that made people fall in relentless lust...and it was pointing him towards Zoro in a very suggestive way.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

Zoro growled as Nami pulled him away from his weights, leading him by the hand like a little two-year old.

"Damn it, Nami," he snapped, trying and failing for the umpteenth time to free his hand from her grasp. "I have to train today. If I just sit around-"

"Your wounds will heal and you won't die," the girl cut him off, smiling at him over her shoulder. Zoro rolled his eyes. He was going to say something like, "I'll get rusty", but whatever. He knew everyone had believed he'd died when he'd been shot, but he'd thought they'd have enough sense to know that Roronoa Zoro was not going to be killed by some random marine guy. Besides, shooting him would be way too easy. But apparently, his nakama thought he was beneath an actual effort.

And out of everyone, who had taken his supposed death the hardest? Was it Luffy, since they'd been together the longest? Nami, with her fragile girl emotions? Usopp, for whom he'd helped save his home town? Or could it have been Ero-cook, who was supposed to hate him, who had known him the least amount of time, who knew nothing about him, who fought with him all the time? If you chose D, you're correct. Fucking Sanji was the one who'd cried, who'd tormented himself with different scenarios, the one who'd been depressed ever since he'd gotten shot. He didn't even know why the pervert chef was so upset about two little wounds, or why he'd tried so desperately to keep him alive. What had he been thinking, calling himself an angel? Zoro'd been dying, not stupid.

"God, you people are so serious about two little holes," he grumbled, but let Nami pull him along regardless.

"Those 'little holes' would've killed the average man," the navigator snapped, indicating his weird endurance for pain and blood loss.

"Whatever. Where are we going?"

"Kitchen."

Zoro blinked. "Why?"

"To grab the first aid kit and change your bandages. Have you noticed you're _bleeding_?"

Zoro stole a quick glance at the bandages that wrapped around his waist and chest. There were a few spots of blood dotting the white around one bullet wound (the other was on his back) but it wasn't that much. "It's just a little."

"And a little can turn into a lot if you agitate your wound. Not to mention how unhygienic it is to wear dirty bandages."

Zoro rolled his eyes again, wondering why she was the ship's navigator instead of the doctor. She'd volunteered to take care of Zoro's wounds, and she was doing a really good job; he was healing faster than normal, he was in hardly any pain, an infection hadn't set it... He looked up to ask her how she knew so much about medicine, but stopped when he saw they'd reached the kitchen.

Sanji had been acting weird for the past few days, but judging by his kitchen alone, one would never guess anything was wrong. Everything was sparkling clean and in its place, no plates or silverware lying around, all food and other ingredients back in the cupboards and storage containers. It didn't surprise Zoro to see the kitchen so spotless; Sanji had always been OCD about keeping it clean, but he'd also skipped out on lunch that day, and had had extra time to clean up, so even though they'd just finished lunch 20 minutes ago, all dishes were washed and dried, all messes cleaned up, and not a scrap of leftovers remained (partly because there never _were_ any leftovers.)

"Huh. Sanji's not here," Nami mused, stepping through the door after looking around. "I was hoping he'd show me where it is, but I guess I'll just have to look."

"Idiot's been spending a lot of time in the crow's nest," Zoro said, not sure is Nami knew about the shit-cook's new habit. He'd have teased the cook for acting so depressed once upon a time, but now he was a little worried about him. Autumn was approaching fast, and the days were getting cold, dreary and wet. If Sanji kept this up, he'd be moping in snow before too much longer.

Nami opened a drawer and rooted around inside. "Wonder why?"

Zoro had thought the same thing many times before. What in the world had the power to depress Sanji? Every time he wondered this, he could only think of one thing. "He's probably upset I'm still alive," he mumbled, knowing this truly wasn't the case but just wondering if it would sound anymore plausible out loud. Quite the contrary, he sounded more ludicrous.

The navigator opened the next drawer. "That's not true and you know it. You didn't see his face when he thought you'd died. He looked so sad, like he'd lost everything that ever mattered to him."

Zoro grunted a disapproval.

"Oh, stop being such a man," Nami snapped, slamming the drawer closed so hard glasses in the attached cupboards rattled threateningly. "Just because you're completely heartless doesn't mean everyone is."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "So if that's not it, then what?"

Nami hesitated before going back to her search. "Maybe he knows about us?" She mumbled.

Zoro made an argumental noise. "He knows you're just taking care of my wounds. I don't think that's it."

"Not you and me… I'm seeing Lu- I'm seeing someone else." She'd tried to cut herself off, but Zoro had already guessed.

"Oh, God, you and Luffy?" he exclaimed with false horror. Then he laughed.

"Shut up! He can be really romantic and sweet when he wants to be!"

"Man, I should've stayed dead! Things are getting a little too weird for me."

Nami flushed. "Just shut up about it, kay?" She spun around and continued her search. "Ya know, you _can_ help," she said after looking through another drawer.

Zoro huffed but complied, starting to rummage through the drawers at the far end of the room. As he reached to open the bottom drawer in one column, he thought he felt an ominous aura pulse from within, but it didn't last long enough for him to be sure. He dismissed it as the weird mood thinking about Luffy in a tux and pouring wine had put him in and opened the drawer

All that was in the drawer were hand towels and fancy looking rags, but given the love-cooks new weirdness, Zoro didn't put it past him to keep a first aid kit in with the towels. He pushed the towels aside, looked in the corners, then pushed them back. He was about to give up on the drawer when a small gleam caught his eye. Moving a few towels out of the way, he found a small crystal vial and picked it up.

Its contents were a pale pink color that moved like liquid silk and splashed against the glass like melted metal. It was sealed with a cork and black wax. Zoro rolled it around in his hand, looking for a label but there was none. It was a sunless, cloudy and chilly day, but despite the temperature of its surroundings, the bottle was warm, and seemed to pulse in time with his heart beat.

Nami was still looking for the elusive kit, paying no attention to him in the least, so he was free to wonder what the bottle held. His first thought made it out to be some sort of special spice, one that was expensive or rare, one Sanji didn't want anyone messing with or wanted to save for a special occasion or dish. But all the spices the cook had were powdered, so that was out. Maybe it was some kind of flavored oil? Tipping the vial back and forth, Zoro dubbed that a no-go, too. He didn't know much about cooking, but this stuff didn't have the consistency of any oil he knew of.

Next he dreamed it was a poison- was Sanji a killer? Was he planning mutiny and killing Luffy, or would he kill them all? Had it been meant for his former employer, but forgotten over time? One of his old cooking rivals? Those occasional pirates the Baratie got that demanded food and killed the staff? Or was it for someone else entirely? But then, Sanji didn't look like the kind that killed for pleasure. He killed when he needed to, but he never enjoyed it. Poison was out.

It could've been some kind of love potion… Zoro nearly burst out laughing at the thought. Yeah, it was a love potion, because those are _so_ real. Moving on.

Next came cologne. It made sense; the chef was always prancing around with some kind of spicy, nose-tingling aroma radiating off him. Though, why would he keep perfume in the kitchen? He could easily mix it up into the food and make the whole crew sick. Zoro didn't think Sanji would risk it.

The only logical explanation left that Zoro could think of was medicine. Was it a counter for food poisoning? Was Sanji allergic to something? Of so, what? He could hardly have such a large pallet if it was some kind of food, so was it pollen? Animal hair? Dust? Smoke? It could've been some kind of anti-nicotine medicine. Sanji was acting like he was trying to quit. Or it might've been a drug. Zoro got off track for a second to think about all the side affects of today's popular drugs. He found Sanji was showing signs of most. So, Sanji was taking drugs? Wow, who would've thought? Was less exciting than the poison theory, but still pretty interesting.

Content with his conclusion, Zoro smiled. He'd just confiscate the drug for now, maybe sell it back to him later if he begged. Slipping the vial into his pocket, he rose to get back to his previous search.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

It was raining. Sanji was cold, wet and tired, and totally bored out of his skull just sitting up here with only the cloudy black sky to look at. The crew was most likely asleep by now, and Sanji could've slipped into the cabin and dried off, but he didn't want to risk going inside. Zoro had a habit of meditating for a few hours before he went to sleep, and Sanji didn't want to see Zoro right now. Maybe not ever. Not until he could forget about how the Lust Potion had been pointing towards Zoro since he'd bought it. He'd have thrown it away some time ago, but found that each time he tried, he couldn't. Curiosity would over power the fear he felt, and he'd decided to keep it for studying purposes. Maybe it was just the shock of Zoro getting shot that made it point to him. Sanji had been concentrating on him the most. Once he got over the marimo "dying", maybe it would point to Nami like it should have been doing from the start.

Nami…She'd been spending a lot of time with Zoro for the past few days. He knew she was just taking care of the marimo's wounds, changing his bandages and all that, but his stomach still pitched when ever he saw them together. At first, he thought he was furious at Zoro for drawing the girl's attention so easily, but as the days wore on and on, he had to rethink his anger. He knew Zoro enough to know he'd never think about touching Nami; not only would Sanji kick his ass, Nami probably would, too.

He soon realized it was, for some unexplainable, inhuman reason, Nami he was angry at. She flirted with Sanji to make him do her bidding. Next, she's helping Zoro with his wounds even though she never really liked him, and before Sanji knew it, she and Luffy were all over each other behind the cabins! He wasn't accusing her of being a slut or anything, but he was finally seeing her in a normal, non-worshipful light. She was a woman. They acted like that. He'd still defend her honor and protect her from harm, because that was the time of gentleman he was, but he no longer felt as though he loved her.

During his musings, the rain had gotten worse. It was falling harder, faster, and in more sheets now, and didn't look as though it would stop anytime soon. He looked up at the sky, protecting his face from the rain with his hand. The clouds were dark grey and puffy, the sky liquid ebony and the moon barely visible through the precipitation. He knew that if he stayed there much longer, he'd get sick, but he was reluctant to leave until lighting flashed brilliantly in the distance and thunder rolled over the sea.

As he was crawling and onto the net ladder, a huge gust of wind attacked the surf. The waves made the Merry rock dangerously back and forth across the angry surface and sea water splashed onto the deck. Sanji lost his grip on the wet rope and fell the last few feet of the climb. It was easy for him to land on his feet, but with the unsteady rocking of the ship he couldn't keep his balance and fell on his ass.

Seconds after he landed, Nami burst out of her cabin, her face set in concentration. The usual bloom of love he felt whenever he saw her had ceased to exist since she'd made her preferences in men more apparent, and he wasn't surprised when his heart beat stayed normal at the sight of her in her skimpy night clothes. If anything, he was surprised she had the gall to wear something so revealing on a pirate ship, when the rest of the crew was composed of men. He'd have said something to her about it if she hadn't ducked back inside her cabin and reappeared as she was pulling on a robe, tying it tight around her waist before marching towards the men's quarters.

She slammed the door open. Sanji heard a cry of surprise and two disgruntled curses. "Okay, guys, there's a big storm blowing in from the north, so if you don't want to be sunk by morning, IO suggest you get out here!"

Three seconds later, Usopp was saluting her. "Brave Captain Usopp offers his services!" he announced.

Nami clapped his shoulder and pushed him out onto the deck. "Good. Go tie up the sails with Luffy. Zoro!" she stepped into the cabin. "Zoro! Get up and raise the anchor!"

Zoro grumbled from within the cabin, but emerged a few second later, scratching his hair and yawning. Sanji lost all train of thought as a moon beam cut through the clouds and illuminated the deck with milky light. But it wasn't the pearly glow that caught his attention; it was Zoro. He wasn't racing to complete Nami's orders, walking across the deck towards the anchor at his usual slow, casual pace. He slept in his pants, but his chest was revealed all but for the bandages. His scars caught the light and made dramatic shadows over his sculpted muscles. Add that to the fact that he was now _soaking wet_, and Sanji couldn't look away, mesmerized by the silver rivulets that slid down Zoro's chiseled jaw, thick neck, toned chest and disappeared as they fell to join the others on the deck.

"Hey! Sanji!"

He forced his eyes away from Zoro and look at Nami. She'd walked closer to him, but still stood several feet away. "Tie up the cannons. We don't want them rolling around up here with all this rocking."

Sanji nodded, trying to mentally slap himself out of his Zoro-induced daze. His steps were shaky as he walked towards the cannons, but he tried his best to cover it up and make it look completely unrelated to anything going on. He tied the cannons down numbly, wondering what it was about Zoro that made him want to stare. It couldn't be his scars, could it? He'd see those scars millions of times before. Why would they look any different now? He finished with the cannons and turned to watch the swordsman. He'd gotten the anchor and was now tying it in its place, face in and impassive smile despite his nakama's panicky expressions.

He stood, ready for his next order, only to hear Nami scream out some kind of command for everyone. He was the farthest away from her, and was about to ask her to reapeat the order when a wall of water swept onto the deck and pushed him to his knees. He reached out to grab something, but it was too late. The ship jumped as another huge wave crashed into it. The water picked him up and threw him into the sea. The last thing he heard before the water engulfed him was his nakama's screams. Zoro's voice seemed to be the loudest.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The slap of water against him made him wince. He went deaf for a while and he sunk into the churning abyss, then the sound of his own heart beat pulsed in his ears. He opened his eyes, ignoring the pain as water stung them, wanting to know just how far down he'd sunk. He saw the black silhouette of the Merry against the navy of the sea, but it seemed to be forever away, adrift in an ocean he'd never sail across again. He'd have tried swimming to the surface if he had any feeling in his limbs, but they'd gone numb from the cold and pain.

He watched sadly as the last of the bubbled fizzing off his clothes disappeared towards the surface. He just kept getting deeper and deeper. His lungs were screaming for air and pressure was pushing against him from all sides. It was a wonder he was still alive.

He was fine with dying here. He couldn't think of a better place to end it all, surrounded by the fish he loved to prepare and serve. He just wondered how everyone-especially Zozo, - would react to his death. Would it hurt more than when they'd thought Zoro had died, or would it barely affect them? Would they collect his body when the storm passed, or would they just leave him to rot on the bottom of the ocean?

Whatever they did, he didn't care.

He opened his mouth and let the last of his held breath out. Water rushed in to take its pace and he sunk a few more fatal inches. He closed his eyes to the distant ship, knowing that he'd never open them again.

His consciousness was starting to fade when something caught hold of his shirt and pulled him up through the water. He resigned to opening his eyes one last time, ready to kick any carnivorous fish that had taken him as a meal. Instead, a human face swam into view. He was pulled into their chest before he could identify them, but it was obvious who it was once he felt the hard muscles pushed against his hands and the strong arms wrapped around him. He fingered a long scar.

'Zoro...'

His arms automatically went around the swordsman and locked together tightly, pulling Sanji even closer to him. Zoro either didn't care or didn't notice as he tugged on a rope that tied around his waist. They shot up out of the depths, instantly rising into lighter blue water with each pull of the rope. Lighter and higher they got until they finally broke the surface with a violent splash. Sanji immediately gasped in the fresh air that surrounded him, breathing hard even as the two were pulled out of the sea.

The storm had calmed down to a light ran while he had been under, and the moon poked out from behind a cloud. They were pulled onto the ship by mysterious hands. Sanji didn't want to let Zoro go; he felt safe lying against his chest, but felt it was inappropriate to hold on any longer. He rolled out of the swordsman's grasp, still trying to catch his breath.

"Thank God you're safe," a soft, shaking, feminine voice said above him.

Zoro laughed from where he lay beside Sanji, also breathless. ""Yeah, now we're even, Ero-cook."

"Are you okay?" came an inquiry from the mouth of Usopp. Sanji shook his head, still finding it difficult to breath.

"Are you going to die?" questioned Luffy, poking his head. At that, Sanji rose to his knees, coughing out what seemed like gallons of water as someone rubbed his back. His lung weren't the only things full of water; his brain seemed to be waterlogged, too. He couldn't sort out one thought from another in the jumbled sea. Random images swam behind his eyelids, but we couldn't make sense of any of them.

He looked up and saw a worried, slightly tanned face looking back at him, serious eyes and knitted brow, wet green hair and mouth forming silent words. The face got a bit closer, then faded from sight to be replaced by endless darkness.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~ 

Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was a wooden ceiling, cloaked in early morning light. It took a moment or two for his memories to return, but when they finally did, he spent some time sorting out those random images he'd seen before, and reliving each moment in turn, trying to comprehend the weirdness of it all. Ignoring Nami, staring at Zoro, content with drowning, not even trying to save himself.

But Zoro had saved him. Zoro had risked his own life in the storming waves, when he could've easily ignored the drowning cook. He had absolutely no reason to help Sanji. Besides, with his wounds, he shouldn't have gotten in the water. Sanji was sure Nami would've told him that and tried to stop him at all costs. So why...?

He turned his head left and right, taking in the shapeless blobs of his sleeping nakama and their snores. What time had it been when he'd passed out, and what time was it now?

He pushed his blanket off and sat up, clutching the sides of the hammock carefully so it didn't tip him out. He swung his legs around to the floor and stood up. The chill of pre-Autumn air struck at him from all sides. He looked down, finding someone had stripped him of his suit and left only his boxers behind. He looked around wildly, hoping his clothes were somewhere in the room, and finally found them hanging by the window. There were dry, except his shoes and jacket, and cold, due to the chill of the day. He slipped them on regardless, glad beyond words he wouldn't have to walk around in his underwear.

As he was buttoning up his shirt, he had to wonder who had taken his suit. Nami defiantly would've suggested getting him out of his wet clothes so he didn't catch his death, but had she stripped him, too? If not, who? Luffy and Usopp would have firmly refused, but what about Zoro? So willing to save him, so willing to hold him...So willing to _strip_ him?

He didn't mean to, but he conjured up an image. Zoro's hands were on his hips, sliding his pants off, sucking at his neck while Sanji's head was tipped back in pleasure, mouth open in a gasp, fingers clawing at Zoro's shoulders, hips grinding against the swordsman's erec-

Oh, god, he was a pervert. What was _wrong_ with him? Preventing illness did not give him the right to imagine gay thing! Especially when his and Zoro were _doing_ said gay things! She shook his head, willing the picture away. It disappeared for a second, the popped back into his mind, more life like and vivid than before. This time, Zoro smiled down at Sanji panting, hand going lower and lower down the cook's stomach until- Ugh, _no_! He didn't like Zoro! He didn't _want _Zoro! He-

He'd saved Zoro.

He'd felt his life was over when Zoro had died.

He was the happiest he'd been in years when he saw Zoro was still alive.

He brutally killed the marine who'd take Zoro's life without a second thought.

He'd cried when Zoro died.

Did all this mean that, maybe, he did like Zoro? Did he care more than was necessary when it came to the marimo? Did he- No. he could never. He wasn't gay. He was just thinking about it too much. He'd just cook the crew a big breakfast, make himself a cup of nice, hot coffee, then sit down and question his sanity.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

Maybe he'd thought saving Sanji would snap the cook out of his depression and make him that love sick, easily agitated, shit-cook again. But maybe, he'd thought wrong. The following morning, Zoro discovered that Sanji was pulling himself even further away from the crew. A breakfast was already prepared when he woke up, a note telling the crew to leave the dishes, that he'd get them later. No sign of the chef. Breakfast was a quiet affair, the only sounds coming from the group being the clang of forks against plates, the thunk of glasses being set on the table, the sound of chewing a swallowing. Even Luffy was unusually quiet. By the air that surrounded them, it was obvious they were all worried around their curly-browed friend.

This breakfast went by slower than any meal they'd ever eaten on the Merry, due to the sober mood everyone was in. Usopp didn't try telling them about his story-book heroics, Luffy wasn't stealing food (okay, he was, but everyone just let him) and, because there was no yelling at the table, Nami wasn't shouting for peace.

Zoro couldn't stand the silence. The only quiet meals he'd ever eaten were the ones where he'd been alone. Every time else, he was surrounded by his dojo mates or nakama, or chatting away to Jonny and Yosuku. It was almost like being dead again.

But what he hated more than the silence was the lack of their fiery-headed cook, since he was the reason they were all being so quiet in the first place. Maybe you could say Zoro missed him, but the marimo doubted that was true. He just-...Okay, so he missed the bastard. Not like he'd ever tell anybody.

Finishing his breakfast shortly after Luffy, he stood, looking up at the crow's nest as he wiped his mouth with his hand. He couldn't be sure if Sanji was up there or not- He was standing too close, and the angle was horrible- but if he was, Zoro couldn't exactly go beat the depression out of him. He was in no condition to climb since his wounds were still healing. He hated being injured. Whatever. He'd just get some booze and settle in for his morning nap.

The only alcohol Sanji kept in his kitchen was wine, and Zoro knew from experience that from the time the cook had kicked his ass out of there that it wasn't for just anyone to drink, especially a moss-headed bastard like him. He past the galley without regard, going to the storage room below deck where they kept cannon balls, treasure, crates of food that were to big to keep in the kitchen, miscellaneous junk and, of course, booze.

He clomped down the stairs with his usual stoic air, his form loose as he did so. He stiffened when he saw a light emanating from behind one especially large food crate. A cloud of smoke hung in the air above it. Ignoring the box of whiskey bottles beside him, he quietly made his way towards the crate. He had a feeling he already knew what-who-lay behind it, but he wanted to be certain.

And there sat Sanji, leaning against the box, his back to Zoro. His right hand was wrapped loosely around a coffee mug, his left combing into his hair, a forgotten cigarette between his fingers. His face was his knees. His shoes and jacket were no where in sight, and his tie untied. His shouldered shook with silent sobs.

"Hey," Zoro said.

The cook whipped around with a small gasp. Zoro almost started in surprise. Sanji's eyes were red, puffy and bloodshot, tears shining on his cheeks. His bottom lip looked as though someone had relentlessly chewed on it. Obviously, he'd been crying.

When Sanji got over his shock, he looked away and wiped his eyes. "What are you doing here? He asked. His voice was unwelcoming and strained.

"Came down to get some booze, but I found something much more interesting," he said in his old taunting voice, hoping it would bring forth the old Sanji. The cook glared at him, but that was all. Zoro met the other's gaze until the blonde finally looked away.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? He shifted his weight from foot to foot, feeling awkward. What the hell did you do when you walked in on someone crying?

"So, um...what's wrong?" he asked, his voice sounding as awkward as he felt. He was no good with emotions!

By the shadow that crossed Sanji's face, it was apparent Zoro was the last one he wanted to talk to. He shook his head.

No good with emotions what so fucking ever. Wincing slighting as the remnants of his wounds stretched, he sat down beside the cook. He was close enough so that is either of it wanted, they could touch, but not so close it would make Sanji feel smothered. "I know this doesn't sound very realistic coming from me," Zoro began, hoping Sanji's flinch was a good sign. "But whatever it is, you can tell me."

Sanji shook his head and buried his face in his arms, which he'd folded on his knees.

Zoro mentally whistled. To upset the poor cook this much, it must've been something pretty big, pretty depressing. He just which he knew what it was, because for some reason, he wanted to help. For some reason, he hated seeing Sanji so sad.

Silence stretched on for a few long-lasting seconds. Not sure what else to do, Zoro raised his hand to squeeze Sanji's shoulder but to his astonishment, before he could do so, Sanji leaned over to him, grabbing his shirt and stifling a sob in his course, off-white cloth. Zoro stared at him for a moment, too surprised to do anything else. He pat the cooks back hesitantly, paused when he saw it had no effect, then wrapped his arms fully around him and pulled Sanji into his chest.

"Calm down. What's wrong?"

Sanji muttered something undecipherable, burying his face further into Zoro's shirt.

"What?" the swordsman questioned gently, rubbing his back slowly and comfortingly.

Sanji took a deep breath, quieted his sobs, slipped free of Zoro's arms, and told him everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Well, actually, no, he didn't. He lied through his teeth.

What was he supposed to to? Tell Zoro all about the Lust Potion and what it had been doing? When the marimo was starting to act so nice? He wouldn't let thr truth ruin that. Not if he could help it.

So he'd lied and told Zoro he was being haunted by a series of horrifying, each staring Zoro...dying. A hundred different bloody, savage ways.

Zoro had laughed when Sanji'd finished, telling him they were just dreams and he was being stupid for letting them disturb him. "I'm not going anywhere, Angel Boy," he had said, smiling reassuringly.

"But they were so vivid..." Sanji'd argured, forcing more tears to his eyes. They seemed to have quite a strange effect on Zoro, like they had the power to make him human. Sure enough, instead of making fun of him for crying, the marimo sighed.

"The worst dreams are."

From there, Zoro tried his damnedest to cheer up and comfort the cook, as if he was genuinly concerned about him. As the swordsman helped him to his feet, Sanji wondered if he'd been fed an _Empathy _Potion or something. It was like he was looking at Trans-Zoro. Where the old Zoro was sharp and rough, Trans-Zoro was soft and gentle. His stride was smooth as he walked Sanji up the stairs, and he completly ignored the crate of booze, the whole reason he came down there in the first place!

After the semi-creepy heart-to-heart with Zoro, Sanji felt as if a couple of tons had been lifted fom his shoulders. So _what_ if the lust potion was pointing him towards Zoro? It wasn't like it was telling him the future or anything. It was really just telling him who had agrivated most of his emotions. And so _what_ if he didn't like Nami anymore? There were plenty of woman in the world; odds are one of them would fall in love with him. Besides, Nami was happy with Luffy. The chef could tell romance was blooming between them, and very quickly, too. If Nami was happy, Sanji was happy.

"Sanji! FOOD!"

The cry cut short his contemplations. Three days had passed since he'd talked to Zoro about his _dreams_. He stopped going to the crow's nest to do his thinking (at Zoro's request) and had resumed his place at the dinner table. The marimo had smiled like he'd never smiled before when Sanji had joined them for lunch. After catching Sanji's eyem he let it slip and looked away, but Sanji could tell by the tightness of his mouth he was doing his best not to smile again.

"I just fed you!" Sanji yelled back to his captain, secretly happy the idiot was hungry again and making it known. Luffy had been exceptionally quiet while Sanji was moping. He was impressed the rubbery captain could go that long without yelling.

"Yeah, like, five days ago!"

"Try five _hours_."

"Whatever. ."

"Yeah, go do your stuff, love-cook, its lunch time," another voice added from behind him. He needn't turn to know it was Zoro, but did so anyway to glare at the man. Zoro leaned against the wall of the galley, cocky smile in place. To the untrained eye, this smile was no different from any other smile the marimo smiled, but Sanji knew better. It was a secret kind of smile, a special smile only Sanji saw through. The two had shared many secret smiles since their chat. Zoro prided himself on being the one who finally got through to the cook, but he hadn't told anyone about what they'd disscussed. "Its a secret," he told the crew when questioned. "If he wants you to know, he'll tell you himself." Sanji said he didn't want to tell, and that they should forget about his angst and get on with their life.

And so, they had.

"Shut up, marimo bastard." Sanji retorted, spinning around on the railing he was perched on and sliding off.

The two glared their usual glares until their mouths slipped into their secret smiles. Then Luffy yelled for food again, and Sanji entered their kitchen.

He set about the preperations at once, heating up skillets slicked with cooking oil, fillinf sauce pans with water, peeling vegtibles. It wasn't long before he was in his zone again, flitting around the kitchen, flipping this, stirring that, tasting this. He had learned quickly to make larger portions of all the entries-with Zoro and Luffy on board, the normal porportions dwindled and dissapeared long before they would have had five completly nornal people had been eating.

Today he made relativly simple dishes; a potatoe stew, meat and cheese sandwiches, rice pudding, mutton right of the bone for Luffy, a few different types of salad and soup, a variation of spagehtti with a more buttery sauce, and a few bowels of vegtibles and fruits.

He then plated the dishes, adding a decorative basil leaf here, arranging the food carefully and perfectly as he'd done hundreds of times before. Once upon a time, people would marvel at how the dishes _looked_. How the arrangment was _extrodinary_. But since joinging Luffy's crew and sailing on the Merry, no one praised as highly as they had on the Baratie. His nakama just praised the taste. But he'd still never be able to break his habit of dressing the plate.

Sanji stood back, happy with his work and evaluating the presentation of each. When finished, he took of his apron and picked up each dish, balancing them all on his outstretched arms. Then he left the kitchen and started to set up the table. The majority of the crew hardly used silverware, but he still brought some out just in case they got a sudden case of manners.

It wasn't long before the jackels showed. Luffy and Usopp stared at the food hungrily, as if it would be their first meal in years. Sanji saw them watching and made a big show of rearranging the plates. He moved one around the table, then another and another until a few minutes had gone by. Then he looked up at his nakama.

"Dig in!" He called, and the two rushed to their seats, grabbing up one or two of everything in their reach. Zoro and Nami showed up a few seconds later. Sanji pulled a chair out for the navigator as she neared the table. She smiled thankfully at him, sat down, and pulled the soup dish closer.

When Sanji turned back to sit in his own chair, he found someone had stolen his plate. "Luffy!" he reprimanded. "Give me back my food!"

Luffy's cheeks were bulging with the food he'd already stuffed in his mouth, but somehow he was able to stick his tounge out at his cook without loosing one piece. Give him ears and a puffy tail, and Sanji could guiltlessly compare him to a a squirrel.

Something soft smacked against his temple and forced his head sideways. Reaching up to investigate, he found the remains of a half-eaten sandwich. Zoro, who'd thrown it, smiled, looking smug.

"Eat that, Ero-cook."

The table went unnaturally silent. Everyone on the Merry knew Sanji had a zero tolerance for wasting food, because he'd been so close to death after starving for many days. They all stopped eating to watch the impeding explosion.

With carefull slowness, Sanji wiped all the could of the sandwich off his head and shoulder, taking a deep, calimg breath. Then he gave Zoro a warning glare. The muscles in his jaw flexed. His free hand balled into a fist. He stood up tall, to his entire 5 foot 9 inch height. And, as the crew watched, transfixed, on the very edge of their seats, Sanji walked stiffly over to Zoro, who crossed his arms arrogantly to the oncomming threat, lopsided smirk growing more prominant.

His face had been an impassive mask, tight lipped and dead eyed, but as he looked down at the smiling swordsman, and Zoro stared back up at him, a slow, dangerous smiled formed on his lips.

"No, Zoro," he said, raising the remains of the sandwich. "_You_ eat it." With that, he shoved his hand into the marimo's face, smearing it with meat and cheese and white bread. Zoro gave a surprised sound and grabbed Sanji's arm to push him away. He tried standing up, but bumped his knees on the table. He fell back into the chair hard, tipping it backwards and bringing Sanji with him. They both cursed as they landed, but with one look at each other, they dissolved into laughter.

The crew, meanwhile, looked on, amazed and shocked that the two weren't killing each other, until Luffy screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!"

What came next became just a blur in Sanji's memories. Food flew through the air, the table was knocked aside and the chairs used as sheilds. Everyone was laughing as they got drenched in their lunch. Luffy, tried desperatly to keep the meat out of harm's way, but it too became part of the chaos on deck.

And then there came the wrestling.

Luffy had dumped the entire bowel of rice pudding on Zoro's head, and in retaliation, the marimo grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him through all the crap at their feet. While he was doing that, Usopp put his snipper skills to work and got a perfect head shot with a handful of stewed potatoes. Nami turned over the plate of spagehtti sauce over him, and Sanji, to top it off, upended the salad bowel. The crunchy green leaves stuck to everything else that Zoro was splattered with. He looked like someone had used kitched ingrediants to tar and feather him.

"That's a good look for you, marimo,": Sanji laughed, plucking a peice of crust off his jacket and flicking it at him. "You can barely see all the green!"

Zoro huffed out a breath. Then, with a roar, he threw himself at the giggling group, grabbing Sanji and Usopp before either could dodge and pushing them into the mess with their captain. Zoro proceeded to climb on top of this moutain of human and food scraps, but as he balanced himself on Usopp's back, Nami attacked and pushed him off. The other three got up while they could, not caring about the slop sticking to them, and dog-piled Zoro. The swordsman struggled for a moment, tryinto to shift the trio's weight so he could slide them off.

"One! Two! Three!" Nami called out, slapping the deck. "Roronoa Zoro looses the mighty battle!"

Zoro cursed loudly. Then he, along with everyone else, laughed until tears stung their eyes and suffocation clutched at their breath.

"Okay, guys," Sanji said breathlessly as the laughter died down. He wiped...well, something off his face, looking down at his clothes and wondering if he could salvage the suit. "You know the rules. Dig it."

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

Sanji shook his damp hair out of his face, combing it through with his fingers, checking for any stubborn pieces of food. When he found none, he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Hey, Luffy, shower's all yours!" he called to his still-dirty captain. The rubberman had been picking at some dried...thing on his elbow, but now looked up, making an appreciative noice. They were now in the process of cleaning up their mess. Sanji hadn't made his nakama eat the crap that used to be their lunch, but he refused to make them dinner because of it. With the exception of Nami, of course. Everyone had already used the shower and those who'd gotten in first had nearly cleaned up the entire mess. He felt sorry for his friends, though-since he was the only proper gentleman on the ship, he was also the only one who bought soap whenever they made port. And he was unwilling to share. The men could've gotten clean without soap, but the smell had remained when Zoro had tried. So they had purchased fruity and flowery scented soaps from the navigator. And that made Sanji laugh.

He slipped into the men's quarter, dropping the towel from his waist when he had his suit in his hands. He pulled it on and left the cabin to see how much Usopp and Zoro had progressed.

"Wow," he murmured when he saw how shiney the deck now was. Though, the liar and marimo both looked ready to collasp.

"Yep. They can be really dilligant when they put their mind to it," Nami giggled. Zoro and Usopp looked as though she'd cracked a whip at them.

After talking a bit more to his nakama, he gathered the dishes that hadn't been broken in the fight and took them to the kitchen for clean up. He smiled as he thought about all that had happened since falling into the sea...No, since picturing himself with Zoro. Had he not, he wouldn't have sough the solitude of the storage room, Zoro wouldn't have seen him crying, and he wouldn't be laughing with his crew like nothing had happened. And to think, it was Zoro who'd pulled him out of his funk, when he was the one who'd caused it as well.

He finished with the dishes, setting them on a drying rack and leaving them to the air. He reached for his towel, discovered it was gone and stooped to retrieve another. He was opening the towel drawer before he remembered he'd hidden the Lust Potion in there. He hadn't thought of the lust potion since the night of his rescue. There'd been no time for it, as he'd been to busy rectifying his life to let his mind drift back to it.

Pushing the towels back to view the vial's hiding spot in the far corner on the draw, apprehension gripped at his throat, shocking stealing his breath.

The vial was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

He tried his best not to freak out, but it was more difficult than it sounded. Okay, no big deal; an expensive Lust Potion just dissapeare from its hiding place, and the only ones who could've taken it were men.

Okay, big deal.

Well, maybe it had just moved around everytime he'd opened the drawer. Pulling out a few towels, he looked around inside. When the vial didn't show, he pulled out some more, and then more until the drawer was empty. Completly.

He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down and think. Had he moved it to a new location? As soon as the thought entered his mind, he banished it again. How could he have moved if he hadn't thought about it in days, and why? It was safe in the towel drawer, away from snooping eyes and seeking hands.

Or so he'd thought.

He took another deep breath, then another. Who would've taken it? Whoever it was, he had to confront them at once! But what to say?He couldn't tell the truth. The last thing he wanted to do was give his nakama a reason to look at him like her was a huge pervert. Though, if he told them about the old bat pratically forcing him to buy it, they might believe him. But he didn't want to chance it.

Brushing his pants legs off as he rose, he feinged calm-even though his insides were twisted, his heart jack hammered against his ribs, and his brain was flooded with uneeded thoughts. What if the culprit lied about taking it? What if they sniffed it? What if it was one of the guys? He wasn't worried about any rape attempts from his captain or their sniper; he was pretty sure he could hold off Luffy, and positive he could kick the horny out of Usopp, but what about Zoro? The swordsman was stronger than him, more assertive and more agressive. He would definatly be able to overpower Sanji, regardless of whether or not Sanji fought back.

He shook such thoughts from his head, scolding himself. There was no way Zoro would overpower him, because he would never have the chance. Sanji would get that vial back and then he'd disspose of it, toss it overboard, throw it in a fire, anything. He was getting tired of the stress.

He left the kitchen and came upon his nakama dueling with mops, using them as swords. Zoro was, naturally, getting the better of Usopp, while Nami and Luffy were at a draw, staring at each other, either sizing each other up or having a conversation with their eyes. Sanji bet his money on the latter; Luffy didn't know how to judge an enemy's supiriority.

He smiled, wishing he could just forget about the lust potion and have fun with his crewmates...but, _no_! The lust potion came first, then games! His life-okay, his ino\nocence- depended on it.

"Hey! Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed hqappily as the ex-sou chef drew closer. He left his fight to run at his cook, waving his make shift sowrd wildly. "Sanji! Sanji! Fight me! Fight me! Then you can fight Zoro!"

Sanji looked down at his hyperactive captain's beaming face, wondering how the rubberman would react in this very same situation. He'd probably deal better than Sanji had been.

"Not now Luffy," he told the little raven-haired idiot. Then, adressing the whole crew, he said, "Hey guys, I'm missing something important, Its a little bottle, about this big-" he held up his index finger and thumb apart so the gap was long as the bottle was. "It was in my towel drawer- did any of you take it?"

"What was it?" Nami questioned, lowering her mop. By the genuine interest in her voice, Sanji could tell she hadn't taken it. So only three suspects left.

"A type of fruit concentrate," he lied. Well, it was made with the juice of a fruit, right? So maybe he wasn't lying. "The liquid's pretty thick and shiney, and its a really pale pink color."

"I haven't seen anything like that," the girl said.

"Me either," said Usopp.

Luffy shook his head. "Nope."

Everyone turned to the swordsman.

"Zoro?" Sanji questioned somewhat accusingly, raising his one visible eyebrow. How had he known Zoro had taken it?

"Tch." Zoro turned his head away. "What would I do with fruit concentrate?"

"That's not the point. Did you take it?"

"Of course not."

Sanji glared at him. If the bond between them was still intact, Zoro would feel obligated to tell the truth. Maybe he should conjour up some tears. Those seemed to work well against the marimo's stone heart. But Zoro didn't respond to the glare, and Sanji gave up trying to make him confess.

"Whatever," he sighed, the adressed the whole crew again. "Just watch out for it, kay? And if you find it, _don't_ open it. I want it completly fresh for the birthday cake I'm making Nami next year!"

Zoro and Usopp gave him their usual "you're fucking obsessed" expressions, while Nami thanked him in her usual way. Luffy, however, huffed out an angry sounding breath.

"Don't worry, Sanji!" Usopp suddenly exclaimed, making those closet to him jump. "The great captain Usopp won't let you down! I can find anything and everything once I put my mind to it! In fact, once when I was only four years old, an elderly woman's pet cat went missing for several days! No one could find him, but I never gave up. The cat had actually been taken hostage by a terrible monster!"

Sanji (along with everyone else) tuned out once the story became an outright lie, then left his nakama for deal with the liar.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

Fruit concentrate, huh? What utter bullshit. Zoro didn't know alot, but he knew for damn sure that weird stuff he'd taken from Sanji had not been "fruit concentrate." He was certain it was something much more sinister.

He didn't dare open it and check now. If Sanji found it opened and in his possesion, there's no question about what would come next- an ass whooping. And he had no desire to go up against a master of the Red Leg. He'd seen Sanji fight before, and there was no doubt his swords would be ineffective against the chef's shins of steel.

For now he contented himself with just studying the odd liquid while he was alone. Usopp was still hunting for the very bottle he held in his hand, Sanji was cooking Nami dinner, and Luffy was in said navigator's cabin, obviously getting laid. He was all alone, just himself, his thougts, and the strange vial. He had always been alright with being alone-he'd always _been_ alone. He'd never known his parents, his dojo mates had feared his strength, the one person he'd gotten close to had died, and before the met up close to the Baratie, he hadn't heard a word from Jonny or Yosuku for years. But now, as he hid the vial in his pocket again and settled down for his aftersoon nap, he couldn't help but feel...lonely.

~~~LnLnLnLn~~~

Nami jumped a little at the sudden knocking on her cabin door, but relaxed when she smelled various spices and roasted meat. Sanji had said something about cooking her dinner, but since she'd also wasted food with everyone else, she hadn't taken him seriously. Putting a bookmark between the pages of her novel, she stood, straightening out her blouse.

"Hey, Sanji," she greeted, opening the door for the cook, but jumping again as she registered another man entierly. "Luffy! What are you doing here?"

The rubberman presented the tray he held. "I convinced Sanji to let me bring you your dinner," he said. His voice held a wounded sort of tone, though it would have been undetectible if Nami had not trained herself to notice every change in her captain/boyfriend and know what each change meant.

"Oh. Thank you," Nami said, taking the tray. Sanji had made her a small square of venison on a light green puree, with a thick burgendy sauce and chopped vegitables on the side. Then for dessert he'd given her a frozen yogurt topped with whipped creamed and sliced strawberries. He'd included a bottle of wine, two glasses and two sets of silverware. He'd either added these when he'd given the tray to Luffy, or had expected to share the meal with her himself. She turned back to her boyfriend. "C'mon in," she told him, then closed the door with her hip once he was inside.

As soon as she set the tray down, Luffy grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hard, posessive kiss. She was surpised for the shortest moment by his actions, but then felt the familiar heat build in her stomach and melted into Luffy's embrace, moaning as his fingers ran down her sides and traced her hips. Her own hands rubbed against his upper chest, exploring the already familiar teritory through the thin fabric of his vest.

They kissed until Luffy broke conntact, apparently out of breath.

"What was that for?" Nami gasped. Her lips were throbbing from the intensity of the kiss.

"Just felt like it," he murmured against her mouth, his hands directing her closer.

The naviator smiled, pressing her forehead to his as her hands combed into his hair. "I love it when you're spontanious," she sighed.

"I love you," the captain replied. Her smile grew and she snuggled into his chest, loving how warm he was, how safe she felt wrapped in his arms, how his heart beat against her cheek, pulsig a few seonds before her own...loving him.

"Ditto," Nami purred.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

Well, now he knew for certain...

Luffy loved Nami.

And her was happy for them. He knew Luffy would never hurt the navigator. He was one of those loyal, honerable men who would rather die than hurt a friend. Content with this, Sanji had let the rubberman take Nami her dinner. Knowing they were a couple, he also sent some wine and extra silverware, hoping they'd take the hint and have a romantic meal together.

He let a cloud of smoke out in a long, sad sigh. He wished he could find someone to love. And not the love he had for woman in general, but that passionate love that his friends had found, to hold that person and kiss them, murmur sweet nothings in their ear. Or to be held, hear those pleasing mutterings, wrapped safe and secure in strong arms.

Zoro popped into his mind.

What, he wondered, would the swordsman think of him if he knew Sanji kept picturing them together, sometimes on accident, mostly on purpose? What would he say to him? How would he look at him?

And why was Sanji still so obsessed with him?

He honestly didn't know.

He finsihed with his cigarette, pushing the ashen end into the glass ash tray. If he told the absolute truth, he didn't know what he was doing anymore. He'd changed so much since Zoro had almost died. He wouldn't have gotten so emotional unless it was it was someone really close. And Zoro hadn't been close at all. But, Zoro was probably one of those kind of people now. Some bond had formed ever since they'd talked about Sanji's made up dreams. A bond that Sanji knew would be hard to break.

He ran a hand through his hair, standing up. He couldn't believe he'd just admitted Zoro was important to him. True, the sowrdsman's smiles were his weakness...his pulse seemed to rise everytime one was aimed in his direction. Zoro looked so handsome when he really smiled. Sanji wanted to always see him smile. But the question was, why? He'd seen thousands of people smile, men and women alike...but Zoro's were the only smiles he wanted to protect. Kick the person who took them away's teeth in. Just why was that?

He couldn't even answer his own question.

He decied what he needed was a good night's sleep. Come morning, he'd either forget about what he'd thought about, or he'd have his answers.

Usopp and Luffy were still gone when he entered the men's cabin, but Zoro remained. Figures. The marimo seemed to be asleep, his back against the wall and his arms behind his head. Sanji rolled his eyes; Zoro was so carefree. It was a cold night. It would be a shame if he got sick. Thinking this, he went to Zoro's hammock at the far end of the room, snatched up the blanket that lat crumpled on top, and took it back to where Zoro slept.

He knealt beside the swordsman, studying him in the moonlight as he spread the blanket over him. It amazed him that no matter how many times he'd seen Zoro's face before, the more he looked nowadays, the more he found. Zoro's eyes were closed softly, his brows relaxed with his escape of the waking world, his lips open slightly as he took in breath. His lips... They looked quite soft, much softer than Sanji would've expected. Kissable, too. In fact, they looked so kissable, he found he'd subconsiously leaned foward towards them, his own lips puckered slightly, and didn't realize he had until a large bang broke his trance.

He jumped away from the swordsman as he stirred, trying to look as innocent as possible as he stood. Zoro's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, looking around dazedly and jumping when he saw Sanji. "What's with all the noise?" he demanded, then threw the blanket off and stoof up.

"Wasn't me, dumbass," the chef retorted, annoyed at the instant accusation-and the sudden interuption. Then they both looked towards the door. "Enemy pirates?"

"Could be."

"We should be out there."

"Probably." Zoro grabbed his swords and followed Sanji to the door. Once outside, they stood back to back, looking for any signs of trouble and readying themselves for a fight. What they weren't prepared for was a frantic Usopp running towards them, looking embarassed and a little scared.

"Hey!" Sanji called out to him as he neared, and the snipper slowed to a stop. "What happened?"

Usopp blinked twice, then pointed off in a random direction. "L-Luffy," he stuttered. His cheeks flushed an angry scarlet color.

"Ugh, what did he break this time?" Sanji questioned, hoping it wasn't anything in his kitchen.

"Ummm..." Usopp squirmed, then looked down at his feet. "Nami's, uh, bed."

"He _what_?" the cook cried out, shocked.

"Doing what?" Zoro ordered/

Sanji slapped a hand over Zoro's mouth as Usopp opened his, shooting the swordsman a look. "Nevermind, we don't want to know!"

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

Two days came and went and no one had seen the vial. On the third day, the search for it decreased in importance as the crew found more entertaining things to occupy their time. For example, Nami had told them they were a few days away from a treasure island and everyone was preparing to port there. Though his entire life rested with the whereabouts of the potion, even Sanji was caught up in the excitment, thinking about what kind of fruit the island would have and planning out what to do with them. He'd have to get some baskets to carry them in, and of course he wouldn't be collecting fruit alone; he'd sucker the crew into helping him. Or, more presicly, he'd sucker one moss-headed swordsman into helping. Not only could he maybe get in some close, personal time with Zoro, but he could also hit Zoro up for a confession. Sanji _knew_ he'd taken his potion, but he didn't want to get into a fight about it. Being aqlone in the jungle would give Sanji an edge. It was totally private, and he could work his charms on Zoro. Both kinds.

Looking for the missing vial became second fiddle with packing for the island to do-and Zoro saw this. Not only with Sanji, but with everyone. All he needed was his swords. Of course, Sanji and Luffy only needed their arms and legs, but one was helping his girlfriend pack whislt the other rustled up a few baskets to take. And since Usopp was making some more ammunition for his sling-shot and had to stay outside so he didn't blow the cabin roof off, Zoro was all alone in the men's cabin...just him and the "fruit concentrate."

As he'd noticed earlier, the commotion this little vial had had caused had now passed.

It felt safe to notice it now that Sanji wasn't up in his face about it. He'd been looking around for it alot;in everyone's dirty clothes and drawers and closets, every inch of the ship...Of course, since Zoro kept the vial in his pants and hardly took said pants off, there was no way Sanji could've searched them. He was safe.

He took out the vial, holding it up to the light so a pink beam framed his eyes. What if this stuff really _was_ fruit concentrate? He'd be spoiling the juice, recking Nami's birthday, destroying Sanji's cake dreams. Could he bear the guilt?

Too late. He'd already made up his mind.

Staring at the vial as he would an enemy he would soon conquer, he twisted the cork, broke the sealing wax, and opened the bottle.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

His first thought was,_ Whoa, this shit stinks! _He flinched away form it as the sharp scent burned his nostrils. It smelled of...of...expensive cologne and cigarette smoke, mixed with the fiery smell of a gas-burning stove, and garlic, cumin, turmeric and other assorted spices.

His second thought was, _Oh...It smells like Sanji. _That was true. It was as if the cook's scent had been bottled; they'd had garlicky pasta that day for lunch, and that spice was the strongest amongst the rest. The smoke smell never left the cook's side. The smog had soaked into his clothes. Today's cologne had been tropical, with a lethal kick of pepper. The liquid inside carried that as well.

As the scent filled his nostrils and made a thick fog in his brain, his third thought formed._ Huh...Sanji smells pretty good. I never noticed before._ He took a deep breath, then another, loving Sanji's scent more and more with each intake. He'd never known how nice the cook smelled until now, but as realization dawned on him, he became addicted to the aroma, sticking the mouth of the vial as close as he could to his nose to get as much as he could. It wasn't long before the addiction for the scent became obsession for the real thing.

He dropped the bottle, its contents splashing out, leaving little less than a quarter of the original amount. He couldn't think of anything but Sanji-his blonde hair, his one visible deep blue eye, his curved brow, his sweet lips, his slim neck, his narrow shoulders, his lithe form, his cinched waist, his girlish hips, his full ass, his shapely legs. He was so flexible-imagine what sort of positions Zoro could force him into. His arms wrapped around the swordsman's neck, his body pressed close, his tongue clashing with Zoro's. The swordsman moaned, imagining possibility after possibility. Sanji on his knees, Zoro entering him from behind. Sanji, tied to the bed, spread eagle and helpless. Zoro on his back and Sanji riding him to their simultaneous orgasms.

Damn it all. He wanted Sanji. Wanted him, _right. Now._

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

Sanji settled down for a smoke. He'd found six large baskets in the storage room, and then a smaller plastic bucket. He'd easily be able to fit a few months' supply of fruits and herbs in them all. Not to mention whatever kind of animals the island held. Fresh meat again. Luffy would appreciate that. Though it was still the main thing (the ONLY thing) he asked for when Sanji took requests, he'd started to eat whatever Nami would ask for most days. The couple had made their relationship public after Usopp accidently caught them in the act, and it seemed they hadn't lost any sparks, if their meal time escapades were any indication. They'd feed each other and take food from each other's lips, sharing the sweeter stuff with kisses. Even so, meat was defiantly the captain's main priority, and didn't often share when that was on his plate. Getting a girlfriend also hadn't changed the massive volumes the rubber man could eat. Five more days and they'd be out of meat.

Finished with his cigarette, he stood up, stomping out the butt. He was happy with his haul. Six buckets meant three to each, but they'd have to share the bucket. He hoped Zoro wouldn't mind much-but he was the strongest and tallest out of them all, so it was ideal _he'd_ be helping Sanji. He nodded at his own logic, then turned to the galley to clean himself up.

A sudden noise stopped him. Footsteps. Behind him. Very close, and getting closer. He turned to see who it was. He was surprised to see Zoro jogging towards him. He raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, figuring Zoro's destination was somewhere _past_ him. He turned back to his kitchen, got two steps closer when a hand closed around his arm just above the elbow, and he was pulled into a hard kiss.

Shock hit him first when he registered it was Zoro kissing him and, too surprised to like it, struggled against the marimo's restraining hands and seeking mouth. When Zoro growled into his mouth and clawed painfully at his hips, the cook quieted down and went limp in his arms. What...the hell? Was Zoro really, finally, kissing him? No way, it had to be a dream. Well then, maybe he should just shut up and enjoy it. But wait, he didn't remember falling asleep. Augh, damnit, so confusing.

Sanji started up his struggle again, and this time Zoro relinquished his lips, needing air. "What the _hell_ are you _doing_?" Sanji demanded, pushing against Zoro's chest in an attempt to free himself from the man's iron grip.

Zoro dipped his head and nuzzled the joining space between neck and collar bone, saying, "You, if I'm lucky," before kissing him there.

Sanji shivered, defiantly liking the way Zoro's lips felt on him, and at the first graze of teeth against his skin, he was ready to melt against him. But reality hit him like a kick in the face with a golf shoe, and he snapped out of his daze. "You took it!" he exclaimed. Though he'd already suspected Zoro had taken it, it still came as a sort of shock. "You took the potion!"

Zoro responded with a small growl, apparently still Zoro enough to get angry when accused. He pulled Sanji' hips against his own, raking a gasp from the cook as his hardness rubbed against him. Another buck of his hips and Sanji was stifling moans, his hands making fists against Zoro's chest. The swordsman smiled, entertained by the chef's reluctance. He moved his hands down to grab his ass, molding his cheek through the fabric of his pants. Another gasp left Sanji's mouth, and Zoro brought his hips even closer, grinding down agonizingly slow and hard against him. One more gasp from the blonde and his reluctance dissolved, a leg lifting up and wrapping around the swordsman's hip, hands knotting his short green hair, mouth closing against his in a rough kiss. Zoro groaned in triumph as Sanji pulled himself against him, wanting, needing more.

Someone cleared their throat.

Sanji yelped and jumped as far away from Zoro as he could with the bastard's unyielding grip still around him. Zoro growled and turned. An awkward-looking Usopp stared away from them, his face aflame with embarrassment.

"What do you want, long nose?" Zoro demanded, pulling Sanji towards him once more, cutting off the cook's view of the sharp shooter. He was fine with that. He didn't want to be seen by anyone looking like he did now. Ho doubt his hair was a mess and clothes disheveled, his face and lips bright red and he had a huge boner. "As you can see, we're very busy."

"Uh, yeah," Usopp muttered. Sanji heard rustling. "I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just, I found this..."

There was a short whistle. "Sanji, think someone found your fruit crap."

Sanji shimmied out of Zoro's grasp, seeing no way out of the inevitable, and walked around the man to retrieve the vial. He cried out when he saw it. It was less than a quarter full, and coated in its own contents. The wax seal was broken and the cork stuck in at a lopsided angle.

"It was spilled all over the floor when I found it," Usopp said sadly, handing the bottle to Sanji. "Sorry."

Sanji stared at the vial in his hand, not sure why he was too shocked to see it like this. Had he not wanted to get rid of it? Had he not been thinking about emptying its contents into the sea? So why...? He was far from sad, but he felt a little disturbed. He spun back around to Zoro, who'd been standing by, waiting for the cook to return to him. "You didn't drink this, did you?"

"Tch. No."

That seemed to calm a few of his worries, but not all of them. Now he'd have to deal with a relentlessly horny Zoro making passes at him all the time-unless he gave in a fucked him. NUH-UH! Okay, yes, he wanted to have sex with Zoro-maybe he admitted that too easily- but when the idiot had control of his body and did it of his own free will. And then there was Usopp-he'd smelled the potion too, if he'd picked up the bottle. While Sanji did not welcome crazy rapist Usopp, he did have to wonder _why_ Usopp wasn't trying to get into his pants. The shopkeeper had said the Lust Potion would make_ anyone_ fall in lust with him. Did that not mean _everyone_?

Zoro's hands grabbed his hips and pulled his butt flush against his erection, ripping Sanji from his thoughts. "Forget about it," the swordsman whispered, nibbling his earlobe. 'Let's go fuck."

Sanji's cheeks heated up, trying to tell himself Zoro had _zero_ control of his libido right now...!

Usopp smiled awkwardly. "Uh, well then, I'll leave you two alone..." he turned and walked away.

"No, wait, please help me!" Sanji cried out, trying to rip himself loose of Zoro's hands and chase after the sniper, but failing miserably. Besides, Usopp ignored him.

'Bastard...I'll kill him later...'

A raspy chuckle in his ear pulled him back to reality. "Don't worry, I'll help you," the swordsman whispered. His hands moved up Sanji's chest and started undoing the buttons on his jacket. "First, I'll help you out of these clothes." The jacket slid from his shoulders and off his arms, falling in a heap on the deck. Zoro's lips ran a hot trail up his throat, sending half wanted, half unwanted shivers down the poor cook's spine. As the swordsman's hands moved to untie his tie, a little more of his resolve melted away. He was becoming intoxicated, Zoro his alcohol. It was too much; Zoro's strong chest against his back, hands now working the buttons on his shirt, arms wrapped around it, hard cock nudging the seat of his pants...He closed his eyes with a sigh and submitted to the swordsman.

When Sanji's stiff body relaxed into Zoro's embrace, the marimo smirked against his throat. He finished with the cook's shirt and let it fall to the deck with the rest, smoothing his hands down the smaller man's arms and up again. Sanji sighed and leaned into the touch, his head dropping back onto his collarbone.

"Now, let's see..." Zoro mused, absently massaging the chef's shoulders. "Next, I think I'll help you climax a few times." He spun Sanji around, looking him over with an appreciative gleam in his eyes. Sanji crumbled under the stare, turning his eyes away, embarrassed. Zoro's finger hooked under his chin and nudged his face back into sight.

"You're beautiful," Zoro whispered in such a deep, luscious voice it made goose bumps pop up all over Sanji's body. He lowered his mouth to the cook's, claiming them in a sweet, coaxing kiss. The first thing that entered Sanji's mind was that Zoro knew his way around a kiss. Knowing him as well as he did, the cook had expected sloppy, overly eager kisses full of nothing but teeth and tongue and the violence Zoro was known for. But as the swordsman's hand moved to the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss, he was pleased to note Zoro kept himself in control, didn't force his tongue into Sanji's mouth, but instead swiped it across the crease between his lips, begging entrance. When Sanji opened to him, his tongue flicked inside, lapping coyly at the other's until he joined him. Sanji moaned, pressing himself into Zoro as their tongues fought each other-there was no fight over dominance, as Sanji had already submit to the marimo-and intertwined.

Another moan crawled up his throat as Zoro's hand started exploring his midsection, calloused fingers running over his stomach and abs, p to his chest, across a nipple. A shudder ran through him. Zoro flicked his thumb over the taut pink peak, causing Sanji to let out a small, pleasured gasp.

"You like that?" the swordsman asked. He nodded, finding it was the only thing he could do to respond. "Then you'll love this." Zoro took his thumb away and brought it to his mouth, locking it, leaving Sanji with a tinglingly needy feeling. He was about to tell Zoro he didn't love his at all when his thumb returned, wet from saliva and circling the skin around his nipple. Sanji gasped, fisting Zoro's shirt as he leaned into the touch. Zoro bent his head and blew on the blonde's now-damp skin, and Sanji moaned, letting his head fall back. Why had he been so reluctant in the beginning? Had he been afraid Zoro wouldn't be an adequate lover? That theory had been proven wrong, of course. If things kept up like this, Sanji knew he would just explode from pleasure. Zoro was demonstrating a skill that no one would've believed he had. Must have been the lust potion.

Sanji's eyes snapped open. The Lust Potion, of _course_! How the hell could he be so stupid? Zoro's actions were not his own, he was under the control of a very powerful aphrodisiac. And the gentleman Sanji was, no matter how much he wanted Zoro, would not take advantage of him. That was just who he was.

With a deep breath, Sanji tore himself away from Zoro, away from magic fingers and skilled hands, away from temptation. He stared down, not wanting to see the surprised, sad expression on Zoro's handsome face that he knew was there. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I can't do this. You're not yourself right now..." he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "And I don't want you when you're not you."

"What?"

The sweetness was gone from his voice, replaced with rough anger. Sanji shook his head, then bent to collect his clothes.

There was a growl and Zoro was behind him, hands on his waist, ripping his pants from his hips. Sanji reacted instinctively, spinning around and kicking the man off his feet. The overall force of the kick had Zoro stumbling-another foot to the chest had him falling...hard.

He hit the deck with a painfully loud thud, head falling back and smacking against the wood. Sanji backed away as the swordsman sat up, but Zoro was having trouble steadying himself. His eyes rolled around, searching for Sanji, but the light behind them extinguished and he slumped back to the floor, unconscious.

Sanji let out a breath he hadn't remembered holding. That was too scary. The whole thing had been too scary. He ducked down and grabbed his clothes, throwing one last look over his shoulder as he ran back to the sanctity of his kitchen.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

"Sanji!"_ Glomp._

"What the hell? Get off me!" _Kick._

"But Sanjiiiiii!"

"NO!" _Another kick._

"Have you noticed how Zoro has gotten _really _chummy with Sanji?" Nami asked her nakama three days later, stifling a laugh as she watched the usually aloof swordsman try to cuddle with a struggling Sanji.

"Maybe he's sick," Luffy threw in, clapping his feet together as he balanced on the ship's white railing. Everyone had been wondering about Zoro's new Sanji-like personality, but the captain was the only one to suggest illness. Whatever the case, Nami knew it wasn't sickness...unless it was love sickness.

"Ya know guys, the answer's actually pretty obvious," Usopp said. He'd been staring at the two with everyone else, but this was the first time he'd make any comment.

"Really?" Nami inquired, intrigued. "How so?"

"Yeah, spill it. Maybe we can cure him!"

Usopp cleared his throat, closing his eyes and turning away from the scene. "Well, just think about it. Zoro's a guy, right?"

"Yeah, duh, or else he'd be really out of proportion."

The sharpshooter gave his captain an annoyed look. "And Nami's a girl, right?"

"What do I have to do with this?" Nami cried out.

Usopp flinched, but continued. "Well, boys like girls, don't they?" The others nodded. "So, Zoro probably likes Nami...or, at least, likes her body." Nami's eyes lit up with ill-concealed rage. Luffy's turned to his first-mate questioningly. The sniper carried on. "But you two are doing _it_. A lot. Amost every night."

"So?" The two questioned.

"_So_...After Nami, whose the next prettiest on this ship, Sanji or me?"

"Sanji. Duh."

"Thanks for your honesty, guys," Usopp snorted sarcastically, then spread his arms in triumph. "Anyway, there you have it! That's why Zoro is throwing himself as Sanji like he is."

Nami didn't look at all convinced, but Luffy just seemed to be happy that the swordsman wasn't targeting his cook and not his girlfriend. There was a silence as the group watched Sanji wrestle out of Zoro's grip and swing a foot at him. Zoro ducked out of the way with ease and made a grab for the chef's dangling tie; when his head came into range, Sanji brought his elbow down on the mossy haired cranium, and Zoro fell to his knees. But he was back up within a couple of seconds and throwing himself at the reluctant cook once again.

The silence was broken when Nami grunted. "It makes sense," she pondered to herself, loudly enough so Luffy and Usopp were inclined to turn their attention back to her. "Besides, they make a good couple...They've got a lot of sexual tension going on when they fight."

The boys gave her questioning looks.

"I'm a girl! I can see these kinds of things." She looked over her shoulder, studying the fight." Sanji really needs to come out of the closet and fuck him already."

Usopp disguised a laugh with a fake cough. If only Nami had seen what he'd seen just three days ago. That passionate kiss those two had shared, the grinding, the reckless abandon. Odds are they'd already screwed. But Sanji probably didn't want his heterosexual reputation threatened and was rejecting Zoro around the others.

"Hey, _guys_!"

The three turned, seemingly uninterested, in Sanji's direction. Zoro had apparently won the fight, as his left hand pressed tightly to the small of Sanji's back, the other on his shoulder blade, keeping the cook trapped against him. Sanji's right leg was lifted and poised over Zoro's hip, useless to him where it was. The other he stood on, also in no condition to bring into the fight, for if he brought it up to kick Zoro, he'd loose his balance and be completely at the swordsman's mercy. All was not lost, though, for his hands were pressed flat against his chest, keeping him at bay for the most part. His hair was tousled and his face pink. "You _could _help me, you know!" Yelling at his crewmates made his concentration divide, and strength left his hands. Zoro attacked his throat and he let out a sharp yelp. "H-help me!"

"Why?" Luffy called out to him, looking more relaxed that anyone else would be knowing one of his nakama was gay. "He's not our enemy."

"What?"

"He's right you know," Usopp added, shrugging. "Why waste our time?"

Sanji made a disgusted noise and tried again to push Zoro off of him. "Nami?"

"Yo?" The girl waved, but Sanji was to preoccupied to see it.

"You'll help me, won't you?"

"Hmmm," she dragged out the hum, making it appear she was really considering going and breaking up the fight. "No."

Sanji yelped again. Turning, the crew giggled at the cause; Zoro's hand had moved down several inches, grabbing the cook's butt. But it wasn't the only thing. His mouth was expertly undoing each button on Sanji's shirt. The blonde was shaking, his resistance obviously slipping away as each button was pulled loose. He seemed about ready to give up when he said, "Luffy. I'll give you some meat if you help me."

Nami and Usopp turned to their captain to see what he would do. There was a definite internal struggle going on, his lips pursed and eyes hard. He looked from his cook to his navigator/girlfriend and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. MEAT!"

Nami sighed, watching her boyfriend as he bound away. One punch later and Zoro fell off Sanji with a groan. Then Luffy was running towards the galley with a relieved looking Sanji at his heels, the cook lighting a much needed cigarette.

A breeze ruffled her hair. She brushed it out of her face, looking out at the long stretch of blue before her. A gasp stole her breath when she was the blue of the ocean was cut in two by a long wall of green. She got up and dashed for her maps, grabbing them up and leafing through them until she found the one she was looking for. Grabbing it out of the pile, she studied the rock formations closest to the island, then looked up to confirm her suspicions.

Yes. This was it.

The treasure island.

"Hey! Guys! Get ready to port! The island's not two miles off." She yelled to her nakama. Usopp slid in beside her and checked the map for himself.

"Ah, sweet!" he exclaimed, and raced off to get his bag of ammunition and his sling shot. He told Luffy and Sanji about the island as he passed the kitchen. The rubber man ran out, cheeks stuffed with his promised meat, to see the island with his own eyes, and whooped with joy and excitement after swallowing his food. Sanji came out after that, drying his hands on a towel. He smiled when he saw the island, then went back inside to get his baskets.

Zoro still lied unconscious on the deck.

Half an hour later, the Merry was pulling into the harbor. Usopp dropped the anchor, and Luffy jumped onto the beach, yelling something about adventure. Sanji surveyed the beach. It was lined with a hundred coconut trees, and he could see the yellow of bananas deeper in. He nodded happily. Nami grabbed her maps of the island and kicked down the ramp. Grabbing everything they needed, they started down.

"Uh, guys?"

Sanji and Nami turned back to Usopp, who crouched before the unconscious swordsman.

"Are we just gonna leave him here?"

"Uhhh...sure," Nami said, obviously to wrapped up in the prospect of treasure hunting to really care.

"In his state, he'd just get in the way...of everything," Sanji said. "Besides, he hasn't slept in days. He needs a rest." The _reason_ the marimo hadn't slept in three days was because he was too _horny_ for Sanji _to_ sleep. And that meant Sanji had had almost zero sleep either.

Luffy yelled at them to hurry up from where he stood on the beach. Shrugging, Sanji grabbed his baskets and clamored down the ramp, ready to gather the fruit.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

They'd been walking for hours. His legs felt like a couple of Zoro's lead weights. His sleeves and pants had been torn in places, a few thorns digging deeper to scratch his flesh. There was a huge tick problem on this island-he'd already swat seven from his clothes and pulled three from his hands and neck. The others, wearing much less, were having an even harder problem with the parasites than he was. He'd leant Nami his coat, but she still stopped occasionally to brush one from her unprotected legs-letting the rest of the crew feel the tick's wrath as they slowed behind her.

They'd left Zoro on the Merry, tied to the mast with their strongest rope. Thankfully, they'd all agreed that Zoro was in no shape to trudge into the jungle, not if he was going to try and give Sanji his manhood every five seconds. But his swordsman skills would've been much more welcomed; the forest was dense, with think branches often blocking their path. A swipe of his blade here, a slash of his swords there, and their journey through the trees would be much faster.

Sanji was behind the rest, stopping at every tree and bush to sample the fruit and collect a basket full. He'd already filled three baskets with pink apples, blue oranges and other strangely colored fruit. There was a bushel of teal grapes, some black mangos, and purple strawberries, too. They tasted exactly like what they looked like, though.

"Here it is!" Nami called out from where she stood behind Usopp. Said idiot had said something about being able to clear the most clustered path and had offered to hack away the foliage. Sanji looked up from where he'd been examining some red carrot-like leaves and picked up his shovel. On Nami's command, they started digging on the indicated spot. Sanji was careful not to get a splinter from the shovel's wooden handle, or do anything else to damage his sacred hands. It took longer to unearth the chest than it would have with Zoro with them, but regardless, minutes later they were pulling up a rusted and earth-soaked treasure chest, and it was H-E-A-V-Y.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Nami cried, grabbing the chest from them as they pulled it over the side of the hole. She studied the lock, took a knife and poked around the keyhole. It clocked open. She dropped the knife and lifted the lid, revealing...two little bottles.

"Huh?" Nami demanded blankly, picking up one of the bottles. It had a clear, syrupy liquid inside that changed to a light orange color and got runny when she touched it. She grimaced at it, then shoved it at Sanji, picking up the other and doing the same. She looked inside the chest for the rest of the treasure as Sanji studied the bottles. Once in his hand, the liquid inside thicken to the consistency of melted gold, and lightened to a pale pink. It took on a familiar metallic sheen. Sanji knew he'd seen something like this before and was just about to put his finger on it when Luffy grabbed it from his hand.

"What is this junk?" he asked the whole group, studying it with a vague expression. He uncorked it and took a sniff. His eyes went blank and dead. He sniffed it again. And again.

Usopp took it from his after the fifth sniff to smell it for himself. He got the same dead look in his eyes as his captain, sniffing it a few more times before dropping it and putting a hand to his head. Luffy was having some kind of spaz attack. He was shaking his head every so often, slapping his face, pausing and groaning, biting his own fingers.

"Are you two okay?" Sanji asked them, raising his hands to help if he could.

The men's eyes turned and trained on him.

Sanji backed away, frightened by the raw look in his friend's eyes. They were looking at him with a cannibalistic like hunger, out of place desire...familiar lust.

'Oh, _shit_.'

They stared at each other for countless minutes, Luffy and Usopp watching, Sanji wondering how much of a handicap fighting in the cluttered jungle would give him. Besides that, how far should he go? Were his friends too far gone to be brought back by a few swift kicks?

He took a deep drag from his cigarette, moving into his fighting stance. He figured about one hundred kicks each might dissolve whatever control the two missing Lust Potions had over them.

'The others have all been used up, huh?' The cook thought bitterly, remembering the old shopkeeper mention something about said other potions.

Luffy struck!

Using his Gum Gum powers, the boy stretched his arm towards Sanji, fingers stretched and seeking to grab the cook and drag him over to him. Sanji could've easily dodged it, and kept dodging it all day, but before he could, a long wooden staff slashed through the air and slapped against Luffy's skin. The boy cried out and retracted his arm.

Nami stepped out in front of Sanji, holding her staff horizontal so she could launch into any of her attacks in an instant. Sanji's eyes widened. No, this would not do.

"Thank you, Nami, but I can take it from here," he said, clapping her on the shoulder.

She turned to look at him. Sanji gaped, taking a hurried step back. "I'm just protecting what's mine," she growled, her chocolate eyes alight with unnatural hunger. The potion had taken over her, too!

(So maybe that wasn't that bad...)

Nami gave her battle roar and swung her staff at the men, jabbing at their heads, stomachs, knees and groins, trying to land a blow as they dipped and ducked and spun out of harm's way. Usopp took out his slingshot, taking aim at Nami with what looked like an exploding star. The girl saw this, though, and jumped out of the way of the bullet, simultaneously dodging one of Luffy's Gum Gum Pistols.

Sanji had no desire to know who would be the victor in this fight. He didn't want anyone to die, but he didn't want anyone to win, either. The winner would try to rape him. Unless he ran away. It was the only thing he could think of-if he didn't, he'd have to deal with everyone fighting over him, sneak attacks, his ass threatened at every turn. And so, he did the only thing he could do.

He turned form the fight and ran...

...right into Zoro's arms.

"What the hell?" He demanded as the swordsman's arms closed around him, looking up into smug emerald eyes. He swore that the more Zoro hit on him, the more he hated the marimo bastard. "You were fucking tied up!"

"One silly rope cannot keep love apart," Zoro said, that toxic, luscious drawl weighing down his voice. Sanji shivered, trying to remember why he needed to refuse, reject, resist. Zoro was a puppet right now, his normal self probably trapped deep down under layers of controlling gas and manipulative fog. That idiot bastard didn't know how to sweet talk or flirt, and as long as Sanji remembered that, he might've had a chance against him.

Zoro leaned down for a kiss...

Sanji woke up.

Jarred from slumber by a loud noise, Sanji sat up, looking around for any sign of danger. The fire that they'd lit had died down to a few little flames in the ashes and remaining wood. It cast enough light to see by, and he could vaguely make out the shapes of his nakama, asleep and undisturbed by frightening dreams and mysterious sounds.

Speaking of...

Sliding into a kneeling position, he turned around, searching the trees behind him. Nothing seemed different from when he fell asleep, except maybe a bit darker, and none of their possessions were out of place...

He started to decide he'd imagined the noise, a little trick his brain pulled just so he'd have an excuse to wake up, when a twig snapped.

He spun around to face whatever it was that had made the noise. Luffy mumbled something and stretched out beside Nami , looping an arm around her waist. Other than hat, nothing moved.

Leaves rustled somewhere near Usopp. Sanji turned, expecting the man to be moving around, but the sharp shooter lay still but for his shallow breathing.

"Stupid jungle," Sanji grumbled, lying back down. He closed his eyes, ready for an undisturbed, dreamless sleep to come.

A shrill cry rose above the trees and he flew back up, ready for an attack to come. A minute passed and one never came. He slowly relaxed his muscles, looking in awe at his nakama as they slept on. Of course, they all had spent sometime on Gaimon's island. They had probably accustomed themselves to the sounds of the jungle. Lucky bastards.

"What I wouldn't give for earmuffs."

Sighing, Sanji scooted himself to the nearest tree and leaned back, patting around his pockets for his cigarettes and lighter. He stuck one between his lips and lit it, taking a long, deep drag. He hadn't noticed how cold it was before, but now that he had nothing else to think about, he realized he was trembling. He'd let Nami keep his jacket for the night, knowing it would get cold, and his shirt was pretty thin. But it didn't feel like it was the lack of clothing making him cold. It was the lack of a certain pair of strong arms wrapped around him, the absence of a certain muscular body pressed against his...

He wondered how Zoro was fairing from the cold. Was he asleep, or awake, thinking about Sanji? Or had the cook's absence wiped the potion's control from him, and he was wondering where the hell everyone was and why the fuck he was tied up? He thought back to his dream, what Zoro had said..._One silly rope can not keep love apart_. He knew it had only been the potion speaking in the dream, but he had to wonder; did he love Zoro. No. He wanted to fuck him, and just tolerated his idiocy. That was all.

That...really was all.

Another twig snapped not far away from him. He was ready to dismiss it as the always mysterious sounds of the jungle when a glint of light caught his eye. He pretended not to notice and went about smoking his cigarette, but he tensed his muscles so he could jump into a fight right away. He closed his eyes and used his ears. There were slight noises-the sound of a hand moving over smooth wood, a small intake of breath, a few soft clanks, a pop, whizzing.

Sanji opened his eyes and jumped from the tree just seconds before a feather tipped dart punctured the bark. He studied the feathers, trying to figure out what tribe's land they'd stumbled upon, but another dart slicing through his hair turned his attention back to the snipers.

"Usopp," he said loudly, knowing this was his field of expertise. "Usopp!"

Ducking out of the range of another dart, he started towards the sleeping sharp shooter, intent on kicking the bastard awake.

He cried out when an unseen sniper caught him between the shoulder blades. He tried to reach behind him to grab it, pull it out before the poison spread, but another dart struck him in the hip. He grit his teeth and groaned against the pain, prying the dart loose. His vision got fuzzy, but he was able to see strange, colorful objects coming toward his as the world went black around him.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, Sanji...

His crewmate's name rang through his mind as he worked to loosen the ropes that tied him to the mast. Damn the others. How dare they want to keep him from the man he loved? They'd pay...They'd pat dearly. But first, he'd have to fuck Sanji.

Zoro growled, flexing his muscles once again in hopes of breaking the rope. It strained but didn't give. He couldn't understand why-usually he could break any rope, no matter how strong or thick.

His swords were an arm's length away. If he could just get one...

Slipping off his boot, he stretched out his leg, groping with his toes at the trio of blades. He had a feeling that if he didn't hurry and find Sanji, he wouldn't have a cute blonde lover anytime soon...or ever.

The scream that pierced the night after that confirmed it.

Swearing loudly, he snatched up Wado, pulling it towards him with his foot. He used his other foot to remove the scabbard, then used both feet to hold it up vertically. Then he navigated the blade towards the rope and started sawing.

Once he'd cut the rope in two or three places. He wiggled back and forth, loosening the rope by a large margin. He moved his arms out, and the rope fell away.

'Well,' he thought as he stood, picking up his swords and putting them in their sling. 'Time to save Sanji.'

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

Sanji opened his eyes, closing them again when the light stung them shut. His head was killing him. How much had he drunk last night? His brain was about to explode.

Groaning softly, he sat up, gradually opening his eyes to let them adjust to the light. It took him a while to grow immune to the pain, but once he had, he took a look around. A circle of grass huts surrounded him, people moving around inside and occasionally coming out. Little kids ran around, chasing lizards and birds, kicking stones and hitting woven balls with sticks.

Blinking sleep from his eyes, he wondered if he was still asleep...then he remembered what had happened last night and gasped.

He did some more looking around. He was in a small bamboo cage, tall enough for him to stand with his knees severely bent, and wide enough so he could curl up into a ball and lay down. He tested the bars. They were thick, and strong enough to hold the average man. But Sanji knew with one well-placed kick, he'd be free.

He raised his leg to do as much, but a hand shot out of nowhere to stop him. He turned and stared in relief at familiar, round eyes.

"Usopp!"

Usopp dropped his leg and brought a finger to his mouth to hush him. Sanji hadn't noticed before, but there were two other cages beside his, and one was broken in half. Usopp was in the other. There was also a tall, muscled woman with a sour expression and long, spear tipped staffs guarding them.

Usopp grabbed his shoulder and brought Sanji's attention back to him. Reinforcing his earlier order for silence, he pointed off to his left. Sanji looked to where his friend was indicating. Luffy stood with his back against a tall pole, tied tight to it with a thick rope. He was pouting and glowering out at a semi-circle of women who stood expressionless before him, pointing spears at his chest.

A chill of fear ran through him. "Where's Nami?" he demanded, turning back to Usopp.

The sniper waved his arms, shushing him again.

"Where's Nami?" Sanji asked again softly, but no less demanding.

"Don't worry, she's okay," Usopp whispered. "Actually, she's right over there."

Sanji's sight followed Usopp's finger again, finding Nami standing by a few women. They were all a head taller than her, with long black hair pulled into braids, colored grass and fabric weaved into each, colorful war paint around their eyes and on their cheeks, lithe but muscled bodies and revealing animal hides for clothes. One woman was examining Nami's staff. Another seemed to be acting as a translator between her tribal sisters and the navigator. He couldn't hear what was being said, but once one woman picked up a bow and arrow, demonstrated how to use it, and handed it to Nami, he knew they were discussing weapons.

"This is your kind of island," Usopp whispered to him. "The inhabitants are mostly women, and the men that do live here do the cooking, cleaning, take care of the kids...other than that they're just here to build up the ranks."

Sanji nodded solemnly. His nakama might've been able to imagine him living happily on an island like this one, nut he couldn't. He loved women, and loved spoiling them and taking care of them, but to be amongst them just because he could give them a potential, future warrior. The thought made him sick.

"What are they going to do with us?" Sanji asked.

"They haven't decided yet, but hopefully they'll put us to good use before they kill us." The sniper smile deviously. Sanji ignored him.

"Has Nami asked them to free us?"

"More than once. Since she's a girl they welcomed her into the tribe automatically. She has every right as all the others. That one's she's talking to right now-" Sanji saw an intelligent looking native beside the other two bend to speak to Nami- "She speaks a little English and said their chief was talking to some of her loyal advisers about what to do with us. They've been talking since sun up."

"Do you think they'll let us go?"

"Absolutely not."

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

Being trapped in the cage was easily the most boring shit he'd ever had to put up with. It was alright at first, because Usopp was explaining everything that had happened since the Oonkaunawa tribe had attacked them last night. Sanji had been the only one sedated-Nami had talked the others into going quietly-so the sharp shooter had taken the liberty of clueing Sanji in. But once everything had been told, Usopp had sat back against the bars.

They'd watched the kids playing after that. All were clad in only loincloths, but most were girls. Usopp said that out of every five boys born on the island, only two were allowed to live. The rest were sacrificed to Sharmilaya, the Ookaunawa's goddess. But soon the men called the children back inside and the women took the teenage girls out of hunt.

Soon after that, Nami saw Sanji was awake and went over to visit. She was able to tell them a bit more about the tribe and their customs, but after only a few minutes she was shepherded away by the guard.

After a few more boring hours, the verdict was finally read. Out of the largest grass hut came an elegantly dressed woman. Her raven hair was swept into a braid not unlike everyone else's, but it wrapped around the back of her head a few times like a halo. She had a small crown of black feathers and porcupine quills, and band decorated with shells and stones holding it together. Her make up was just as colorful as her warrior's, but it wasn't put on as greedily; a small green line under each eye, one painted eye in the middle of her forehead, and a long white line extending from her hair lone, behind the eye, down her nose and over her lips was all Sanji could see. She had a tiger's pelt thrown over her shoulders like a cape, a string of what Sanji presumed the poor beast's teeth around her neck. Other than that and bamboo sandals tired up with leather, she was naked.

She raised her arms and said something in her native language. Those who hadn't noticed her before dropped what they held and fell to the ground before her.

"She is great chief Nefereta. Many believe her be Sharilaya, incarnated," said Nami's translator friend Ahwakei. The two had moved closer to the cages as the day had worn on. The guards had rolled their eyes and allowed it this time.

The chief spoke again, and everyone moved to stand.

"She say, rise my people, for I have news." Ahwakei said as Nefereta went on. "Last night, our territory invaded by White Devil. Many time this happen before, but this time, they bring woman!"

Mumbling broke out amongst the Oonkautawa, and their chief waited for them to quiet down before continuing. "Woman Nami is sister. We welcome her unconditionally, but not White Devil men. But sister Nami asks we spare the men, let whole group free."

Boos engulfed the masses. Even the men seemed to be against the idea.

Nefereta didn't wait for peace to come. Instead, she raised her voice. "Peace, sisters, peace. We let go no White Devil man come onto our land, we not start now!"

Ahwakei cleared her throat, and Nami swallowed hard. Usopp looked down at his arms, apparently wondering if he mentioned his skin wasn't white, they'd spare him. Sanji's hands tightened on his bars. He knew what was coming next, even though Nefereta spoke and Ahwakei didn't translate it. He knew by recurring words for "White Devil" and their goddess' name and the way Nami cried out, coming to the same conclusion.

The chief yelled out over the crowd, and cheers and screams of joy rose into the air at Neferet's words.

"We sacrifice the White Devil men to Sharmilaya!"

Pronunciations:

Oonkaunawa: Oon-kah-nah-wah. Based on "Oonagawa", something my dad said one time.

Nefereta: Ne-fur-reh-tah. Based on Neferet from House of Night series.

Sharmilaya- Shar-mee-lah-yah. Based on Sharmilla from the Demonata series.

Ahwakei- Ah-wah-kay. Based on the misspelling of awake (awaka)


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9, yay!

"We sacrifice the White Devil men to Sharmilaya!"

It wasn't like he hadn't expected something like this, but the shock that followed slapped him in the back of the head like a thrown cinderblock. His life had been threatened many times before, but he always knew he'd be able to scrape out of those situations, one way or another. But then, he'd always fought men. In this village, the women were the warriors, the protectors, the providers. If he resisted, no doubt they'd fight, and no doubt they'd win.

But Zoro's face, his laughing eyes and smiling lips, flashing through his mind had Sanji yelling out a protest.

"_No!_" He screamed, and the force of the outburst had the Oonkaunawa quieting down and glaring at him. "You can't kill us like animals! We didn't mean to invade your land, we never hurt anyone! We'll never come to this island again, so just let us go!"

His fingers were wrapped around his cage's bars so tight his lower arms hurt. He was breathing hard. The natives of the island started yelling back at him, cursing him in their own language, throwing rocks at his cage. But he didn't care. He was devastated, horrified when he thought Zoro had died. If Sanji were to die with Zoro in the state he was in, he knew it would be much harder on the swordsman. He'd scour the Earth from island to island, searching for the smiling blonde cook in his mind, never thinking about or feeling anything but Sanji, knowing no release from the potion's spell.

Sanji wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't subject Zoro to a life of longing and misery, just because a village of bitches wanted his head.

His nakama stared at him with bewilderment and shock, surprised he could yell at a lady with such anger. Or yell at one at all. All these women were beautiful, the ones with a less than pretty face having the kind of power that made you admire and adore them. But in his mind's eye, he'd tricked himself into thinking of them as genderless fiends for the time being, intent on keeping him from the man he was considering loving.

Nefereta spoke in a forced calm voice. She seemed like the kind of woman one followed the others of, no questions asked because she was respected as well as feared. She probably wasn't use to someone back talking her. Well, let the chivalrous Sanji be the first.

Ahwakei stood and bowed to her chief, transitioning Sanji's words into speech she could comprehend. When the translator finished, the woman chief flushed angrily, her hands tightening into fists at her sides. She stared down at Sanji with the most contemptuous glare he'd ever seen on such a beautiful face. But then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and calmed herself. She turned from him and addressed her guard, ordering something before turning back to her subjects and raising her hands up high in the air. Whatever she said had her people cheering crazily again, and she turned her back to the roaring crowd, returning into her hut.

"This is not good for your friends," Ahwakei said to Nami when her chief was gone. "They will be sacrificed at sundown."

"What?" Nami yelped, turning desperately to her new friend like she had the answer tattooed onto her face. "Can't we-"

"There is one thing," Ahwakei said and put her hand on the thief's shoulder to guide her away. "Come, I tell you."

When the two men were alone, Sanji let out the foulest curse he could ever possibly make towards a woman and kicked at his bars, cracking them easily.

"Sanji!" Usopp gaped, still shocked by cook yelling at the chief.

"What?" He retorted. "Why does it surprise you? They're going to _kill _us, fucking _kill us_. Why shouldn't I be pissed?"

"It's not the anger that surprises me..." the sniper started to say, but Sanji cut him off.

"It's the way I yelled at her, a _lady_," he said. Usopp nodded and Sanji smirked. "These women are not ladies."

With that, he sat down and leaned back against the bars, wanting to close his mind to his imminent doom.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

An hour before sunset, he was taken from his cage and led into a small hut, where Nami, Ahwakei and another woman sat waiting. Nami greeted him with a hug and Ahwakei saluted him with her people's death symbol, made for warriors who would most certainly not come back from war.

After the pleasantries, the other woman stood up form where she'd been sitting, mixing bowls of dyes and paint. She pushed Nami and Ahwakei out of the way and said something to Sanji. He looked helplessly to Ahwakei for a translation.

"Berdun say, Take off clothes."

"What?" Sanji squeaked.

"Special outfit must be worn when sacrificing to Sharmilaya," Ahwakei explained, making hurried hand gestures. "So take off clothes!"

Sanji gave a skeptical look towards the woman called Berdun, then began undressing. He undid his already loose tie and yanked it off, letting it fall to the packed dirt floor. His shirt came next, button by button until he slipped it off. He started to fold it carefully, just to spite Berdun, but she gave a growl and smacked it from his hands when she saw his intentions. He wasn't afraid of her in anyway, but anymore misbehavior and any chance of his survival was blown to pieces.

He gave a defiant grunt and bent to slip off his shoes. He kicked them out of the way, then started undoing his belt. Nami smiled awkwardly and blushed, turning her eyes away. Sanji smiled at her embarrassment, sure she would've been used to seeing naked men by now, and that someone so bold could be so timid. He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly, and let them slip from his hips, taking his underwear with them, leaving him bare.

"So," he said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together. "Now what?"

Berdun shoved something at him, growling softly again. He took it and smiled gratefully at her. She sniffed distastefully and spun away.

Sanji eyed whatever it was she'd given him. It was a thin sheet of brown leather sewn into the shape of underwear and studded with turquoise beads around the hem. He shrugged and slipped it on, glad to be clothed again but still not intimidated by being naked.

Ahwakei stood and strode over to him, kneeling before him and taking out a small brown pouch. From it she drew a few pieces of jewelry and what looked like half a grass skirt, beads ending each blade. She tied the skirt around his waist and arranged it so the grass draped over his groin. Then she picked up the jewelry, and Sanji studied it as she tied the bracelet around his wrists. It looked to be made out of small animal bones, woven through three strings of black leather and held together with tree sap or some other natural adhesive. There were matching ankle bracelets and a choker, which Ahwakei tied around him before returning to her spot beside Nami.

Berdun came back to him, carrying the bowls of paint. She dipped her fingers into one containing white and grabbed Sanji's face roughly with her other hand, tracing his cheek bones with it before making two more lines underneath the first. He didn't dwell on the fact she'd seen half of his face, instead focusing on what she was drawing next.

She made a large white circle in the middle of his chest, extending two lines up to his shoulders and down his arms, splaying out to five at his fingers. Then she cleaned her hands and dipped each in red, pressing them down flat on either side of the newly drawn circle, letting the access spill down his torso. She turned him around and did the same on his shoulder blades, the rest cold and tickling as it slid down the curve of his back. He suppressed a shiver, thinking of how it would be if the paint was something edible, like honey or chocolate, and Zoro was there to lick it up.

He mentally shook his head, clearing his thoughts of the swordsman, knowing just what kind of mood thinking about him would put him in. Instead he pictured Luffy and Usopp in the same ensemble he wore now and had to suppress a chuckle.

When Berdun was finally finished, he was allowed to leave the hut, sporting red and white patterned dots on both sides of his legs. He was taken back to his now-repaired cage. Usopp whistled as the women locked him in.

"You look good," the sniper joked, but Sanji heard the strain in his voice, the force behind his laugh. Sanji could tell the poor man was scared shitless. Hell, he was scared shitless. He was just a way better actor.

Berdun took Usopp next, and some fifteen minutes later he returned, clad in an exact replica of what Sanji wore, green where there should've been red.

"She was scary," Usopp whimpered as he was shut in his cage. But of course Berdun intimidated the liar more so than she did the cook. Freaking chicken.

Sanji mumbled a reply, not sure what he said but knowing it made Usopp chuckle. He was too bust watching Chief Nefereta as she sprinkled salt and other minerals over and around a blood-soaked bamboo alter on a raised platform, mumbling sacred words and prayers and waving a staff above the bed. Men were setting torches, some sharpening knives not far off while others laid down palm leaves before the platform.

Sanji gulped, wondering if Nami's plan would work. She didn't tell them anything about it, just said there was a 50/50 chance of them being set free. She hadn't sounded very confident when she'd said it, though, and that made Sanji worry. He'd have gladly trusted her with his life anytime else, but now, when there was such an obviously low chance he would get to live...

Ten minutes before sunset, guards came and collected the condemned trio, poking them with the tips of their spears when they slowed or stopped. A large crowd had gathered around the alter, but they had left a path covered in palm leaves for them. They spat at the pirates, kicked dirt, threw pebbles and small rocks, cursed them. Usopp ducked away from the worst of it, but both Sanji and Luffy held their heads high and met the onslaught with smiles, nods, pleasant waves, imaginary hat tipping, how-do-you-do's. Their nonchalance angered the Ookaunawa, and the guards pushed them along until they forced them into bows in front of the alter.

Nefereta stood by the alter and smiled sarcastically at them as they were pushed to the ground. They weren't the only ones dressed up; her crown had been replaced by a large headdress of brightly colored feathers, her tiger pelt traded for a simple animal leather cape. Her make up matched the men's, black hands and dots the only difference. She wore the same choker, bracelets and underwear/grass skirt combo, but it looked natural against her dark skin. Her onyx hair was down, straight to her knees in length and flowing in the breeze that flickered the torchlight, seemingly dark brown or red in the fire's glow. Her topaz eyes were alight with dark pleasure. She held a twisted tree branch staff decorated with beads and feather in one hand, wickedly curved knife, carved to blood-chilling sharpness in the other.

When she spoke the roars from the crowd ceased. Ahwakei didn't offer any translation, too busy concentrating on her chief's speech, absently massaging a fidgeting Nami's shoulders. The chief talked for five minutes, Sanji only able to catch a word here or there that he knew. Boos and cheers accompanied most of the speech, and at the end, she asked the tribe in general a question. All the Oonkaunawas screamed their word for no, many shaking their heads, others pumping their fists and still more jumping up and down.

Ahwakei pushed Nami forward. She raised her hand timidly and said something in the native's language.

Nefereta turned and growled at her. Sanji stared at Nami. Was this her plan? He'd honestly thought she'd read the clouds and figured a huge storm was coming and they'd use the tribe's distraction to smuggled themselves out, or had planned to break through their ranks and escape by force. But he'd never expected the direct approach. She sure fooled him.

Nami talked some more in the Oonkaunawa's language, pointing to Sanji, Luffy and Usopp in turn as she did so. At the end, there was complete silence from all the natives as they wondered what to make of their new sister's request. Then Nefereta sighed and spoke.

Whatever it was she said, it made Nami totally ecstatic and she squealed happily, jumping into the air.

A bark from Nefereta shut her up. She pointed to Sanji with her staff, saying something in a sickly sweet drawl that made Sanji's insides freeze with apprehension. He guessed the woman chief had decided to free Luffy and Usopp, but Sanji was still condemned to death. When Ahwakei tiptoed up and whispered a translation for Nami, his suspicions were confirmed.

"What?" cried the navigator, converting back to English by accident? "You can't do that, you said you'd free them all!"

Nefereta barked again, and a guard grabbed nami, covering her mouth with a hand and grabbing her arms. Luffy started forward, but was forced back by the spears of the other guards. The sky erupted with the cries of the Oonkaunawa, and Nefereta screamed over the noise, silencing them quickly and very effectively. She stepped off the platform, raising her knife and pointing it straight at Sanji's heart as she strode towards him. She growled out a sentence, and the cook could see the bloodlust in her yellow eyes, read the one thought on her mind.

_I want him dead..._

It was inevitable. He was going to die, no matter how many people argued for his life, no matter how much he resisted. He was as good as dead already.

Nefereta ordered her guards to grab him, and so they did, twisting his arms up against his back, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and forcing his head down as they pushed him towards his deathbed.

"Hey, wait!" he exclaimed, struggling against the warrior's grip. They growled and pushed him harder, but he somehow broke from their grasp and turned to his nakama. He looked each one in the eye for as long as he could, stopping with his captain. "Luffy," he said, and the boy nodded an acknowledgment, in one of his scary serious moods. "Tell Zoro I'm sorry, kay?"

The woman grabbed him before he could reply and they forced him back on the path that led to his death. He went quietly this time, silently making his peace with the gods.

The walk to the alter seemed to last forever, each step lasting an hour, each beat of his heart stretching out for days. But finally he was walking up the three stairs to the top of the platform, breathing deep, savoring his last taste of fresh air-air in general. Every cell in his body seemed to numb with each step closer to the alter, until he couldn't even feel the wood under his bare feet, the breeze against his skin, the stray hairs in his eye, the tears on his cheeks.

The guards made him sit on the alter, and he lay down when ordered, shutting his eyes, wishing it was already over.

Nefereta raised her hands and made symbols over his body, muttering prayers and singing softly. He held his breath, willing the blade to pierce his heart right then, but Nefereta went on singing, the Oonkaunawa joining in halfway through. He tuned them out and listened for the sounds of his nakama. Nami was sobbing softly, the sound muffled, Luffy shushing her with a strained voice, Usopp doing his best to keep his breathing even. He smiled sadly. 'Idiots. Should've told them not to cry.'

The singing stopped. Nefereta said one last prayer, raised her knife high into the air, and brought it down with killing intent, plunging it into Sanji's heart.

Heyo, guys, I'm writing author's comments because now I know Rapt has fans and supporters ^^. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and sticking with Rapt so far. I've got so many people asking for more, more, more! So I promise I'll write as much as I can, just for all you awesome mother fauks, and I'll try not to let school and boyfriend issues get in the way. ^^ Though, both angst's are really good motivation... And don't be shy, tell me if I made nay mistakes!

Anyway, yay! See you next time : D


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Terrified screams filled the night. Blood splashed onto the alter, coating the bamboo and cook with red, dripping off onto the platform. But it wasn't the Mugiwara's screams. It wasn't Sanji's blood.

Sanji chanced a look.

He opened his eyes just in time to see a headless body fall to the ground, knife clutched tightly in its hands, head dress dropping to the ground. Poor Nefereta's head went rolling off the platform like a loose coin, falling with a sickening splash to the ground.

The Oonkaunawa were in a panic, running off towards the safety their huts, screams trailing behind. Only the braver warriors remained. His nakama were looking around, confused as he was, in the battle stances just in case. No one knew what was happening. Except maybe _one_ person...

He looked up at the sky. It was a cloudless night, the moon and stars getting center stage. He'd seen divine intervention before; a seemingly random lightning bolt had struck just in time and saved Luffy's life from his enemies. Why wouldn't a spontaneous decapitation be under the same category?

Before he could think anymore about it, one of those braver warriors cried out and fell, three long gashes running across her chest. The remaining women began to fidget, but Sanji and the rest of the pirates automatically calmed.

Another warrior went down with a shrill scream, and the rest scattered into oblivion, finally loosing their courage and hope.

"Hey," a familiar voice said in his ear as he watched them run. He turned, not surprised in the least to see Zoro standing behind him, smiling casually. He threw his arms around the swordsman.

"God damn, marimo, I fucking love you right now," he said into the other man's shoulder.

"Love you too, babe," Zoro replied happily, and Sanji liked the way it sounded in his ear. He didn't care that he was soaked with blood or almost naked, he just hugged Zoro tighter, never wanting to let go.

"Uh, guys, they're coming back!" Nami's voice interrupted their moment. "With a lot of lethal looking weapons!"

Zoro turned to her, clearly having more important things on his mind, saw how serious she was, and rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever," he said, stepping away from Sanji but grabbing his hand. "Let's get the hell out of here."

As one, the five started to run. They should've easily been caught; they were slower than the Oonkaunawa, and didn't know the island as well as the warriors. They were slowed down even more by roots, branches, and bushes in their path, fatigue, thorns and vines, animals. But with Zoro's swords slashing away at everything blocking their path, they made quick work of the jungle...but also left a large path for the natives to follow.

About halfway to the beach, darts and arrows started flying through the air towards them, hitting surrounding trees and the ground, but always missing them, even if only by the smallest inch. There were many close calls-an arrow sliced through the brim of Luffy's hat (Sanji was surprised the Oonkaunawa hadn't taken it) a dart soared through Usopp's legs (effectively scaring the poor boy shitless) another arrow hitting a tree exactly where Sanji's head had been second before (Zoro pulled him up to the front after that)-but everyone survived the shower of sharp, pointy objects, and not five minutes later they broke out of the jungle and onto the beach.

The sand felt absolutely wonderful under Sanji's feet and between his toes. They'd gotten pretty beat up in the jungle by thorns and rocks. His hands had also been cut a few times, but there wasn't any long term damage that would affect his cooking, and nothing a band aid couldn't fix. He'd have to get a new pair of those kind of shoes, and he really liked that tie, but otherwise he could replace his clothes once he got back to the Merry. But he had no time to dwell on such matters as he ran down the beach with his nakama, savage women chasing them. He'd worry about the more trivial things once he got saving his ass out of the way.

"There's the ship!" Nami called, pointing to where they'd dropped anchor. It looked ghostly against the moonlight, the jolly Rodger on their sail standing as one prominent black mark across an illuminated canvas, the flag blowing unceremoniously in the wind. The waves pushed at its sides and it rocked back and forth over the frothy water. Sanji could feel the familiar wooden deck already; smell the spices in his kitchen, the gunpowder from the canons, taste the salt water from the occasional spray that got him in the face. He couldn't wait to board, shove off, get as far away from the island as possible.

But the natives had something a little different in mind. Not twenty steps from the boat, a group of warriors jumped out from behind the ship, brandishing weapons just as lethal-looking as Nami had said. The Mugiwara stopped in their tracks, Usopp and Sanji slipping in the loose sand, the rest appraising the women, speculating their odds.

The tallest, strongest and meanest looking stepped forward and said something, dropping her dagger to her side and holding up her other hand. When the group looked at her blankly, she pointed to Sanji and said slowly, "Intawka lo nishee ka Jei-Zo forahn."

"Oh!" Nami exclaimed, punching her palm. She held up her index finger and started muttering to herself. "Let's see...Lo is yellow, Jei-Zo is White Devil...Uh...Intawka is surrender..."

"Surrender the yellow-haired White Devil?" Usopp suggested.

"No way!" everyone else said. Nami stepped forward and bowed respectfully. "Naya poloa," she said. "No deal."

The female warrior fumed, her hair rising around her face in a gust of wind like a dramatic ebony halo. Her cronies advanced on the pirates, obviously looking forward to ripping them to pieces. They all moved back instinctively, not wanting to be the center of a circle of Oonkaunawa. Zoro had put away his swords when they'd reached the beach, but now he drew them again, looking just as eager as the women for a fight. Luffy stretched out beside his first mate, stiff from being tied up so long. Nami stepped up beside her friends and took out her staff, clicking the different pieces into place. Usopp didn't have his slingshot, or any ammunition, but he also joined his nakama, raising two tightly balled fists in challenge. Sanji smiled, moving to take his place in line.

He hadn't counted on Zoro holding out his arm in front of him, keeping him from the fight.

"What the hell?" he demanded, trying to step around the swordsman without success.

"Just stay back."

"Why the hell should I?"

"You don't have your shoes."

"So? Usopp doesn't have his sling shot, but he still gets to fight," the cook argued.

"That's not the point, no one loves Usopp."

"Hey," Usopp miffed, falling out of his stance to stare at the swordsman.

"I love you," Luffy grinned.

"Me too, in that you're-my-nakama kinda way," Nami added, smiling at the sniper.

"Same here," Sanji threw in.

Zoro closed his eyes for a moment. "Okay, uh, no one is fucking Usopp when this is over," he rephrased.

Nami gave a catcall. Sanji blushed and looked up defiantly at the swordsman. "And who says we're fucking after this?" he asked slowly, raising a curled eyebrow.

"I do."

The Oonkaunawa warrior cleared her throat.

Everyone jumped back into position, but Zoro pushed Sanji farther away. "Listen, you can't hit a chick. So stay out of this."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter to me now!" Sanji retorted, seriously considering kicking the marimo bastard unconscious again. "I want to fight wi-"

Zoro cut him off with a kiss, deepening it for a moment while Sanji's mouth was still open in surprise. He pulled away, staying bent at the knees to look Sanji in the eye. "Just stay out of this."

Sanji was about to argue again, but stopped when he got a good look at Zoro's face. He wasn't worried about Sanji maintaining his honor as a gentleman, or his kicks not being powerful enough without his heavy shoes, but it was concern for Sanji, just Sanji. The blonde nodded slightly, and Zoro pecked his lips again before joining the fight that had started up while they'd been kissing. Zoro was actually worried about _him_. He smiled. That was so sweet. But damn if it wasn't annoying as hell.

He watched the fight from a safe distance, wanting so much to join in and kick ass with everyone else, hating just standing there on the sidelines. But he wouldn't tell Zoro he'd stay out of the fight and then jump right in the second he turned his back. Not when there was genuine concern in the equation.

It wasn't until one Oonkaunawa fell, dead or wounded he didn't know, did he remind himself that Zoro was still under the potion's spell, words and actions being controlled. The real Zoro wouldn't give a shit is his chivalry was jeopardized, if his life was in danger. That made him a little mopey and upset for a while, but then the fight drew back his attention.

Luffy had gotten careless for a second and had taken a hit to his bicep, but since he was fighting three women no points were deducted from his over all score. Nami had locked staffs with another staff-wielding woman and seemed to have the upper hand. Usopp also had his hands full with only one warrior, going hand to hand with shortest, girliest one. She looked like a teenager. Zoro held three off with his trio of blades, their bone and rock swords worthless against Wado, Kitstsu and Yubashiri. Sanji estimated it would take five minutes, six at the most.

What he wouldn't give for a smoke.

There was a soft splash from the shallows behind him. It was probably totally innocent, a small wave splashing against a rock, a fish flipping into the air, a bird dropping the load. But he immediately assumed the worst, that they'd set up an ambush, and stilled his breathing to listen closely. There were no more splashes, but there was a soft shifting sound, presumably as feet came down on the wet sand.

He really needed that smoke.

He waited two more seconds, then threw himself right just as a spear tried to slice up his left side. He spun around and kicked his attacker's feet out from under them, ripping the spear from their hands as they fell. He twirled it like a baton, pointed it at his enemy's throat and would've proceeded savoring the look of fear and defeat on their face. But he couldn't. Because there wasn't any fear, no defeat...Just a smug smile and arrogantly raised eyebrows.

"Ahwakei!" he exclaimed when he recognized the girl. Her smile widened.

"What, you not think I choose your people over my own, do you?"

"But you helped us."

Ahwakei shook her head. "I help sister Nami. But now she has betrayed tribe, must be hunted like man."

"Why not just let us all go?"

"Because, I must succeed where my mother failed."

Sanji took a half step back in surprise. The spear almost slipped from his hands, but he grabbed it at the last second and kept the tip and inch from the woman's jugular. "Nefereta was your mother," he stated more than asked, anger rising in his gut. Ahwakei nodded. "And now I am chief of Oonkaunawa. If I kill you and the other White Devils, the tribe accept me as their leader with no fear of change."

He'd been so focused on Ahwakei and his anger he hadn't heard the sneak up behind him, but now the warriors made themselves known, grabbing him from behind. He tried to fight them, get a good kick in, but before he knew what was happening, the spear was back in Ahwakei's possession, he was on his knees in front of her, and the guards had each arm pulled up behind him in a painful position. He couldn't move an inch any way he tried.

"Ah, shit," he cursed when he realized struggling did nothing. He glared up at Ahwakei, putting al the hate he could ever possibly put into it.

"What's with the look?" the new chief inquired sadly, feigning gloom. "If you're worried you'll go to hell, don't worry—that's where I'm sending you, you devil!" With a laugh that sounded to gleeful for the scene, Ahwakei raised her spear, pointing the head at Sanji for the killing blow.

He flinched into his shoulder, wondering if this was it, ii he would finally die.

The spear flashed towards him.

He held his breath.

There was a short, pained gasp.

Sanji opened his eyes slowly, almost afraid of what he would find when he looked. His eyes focused.

Ahwakei still stood before him, spear raised in her hands, sinister gleam in her eyes. The only difference now was the sword blade sticking out of her chest at an 85 degree angle. He looked down at the blade, as if only wondering where it had come from, and her eyes grew wide. She coughed up blood once, twice, tried to take a step towards Sanji, but finally went limp and hung from the from the sword like a ragdoll. The sword tipped down and Ahwakei slid off with a sickening _squelch_ing sound, slumping to the ground like all the bones in her body had dissolved.

The warriors that held him down had let go when their chief had been stabbed, but they'd recovered their wits since then and had drawn their weapons, pointing them threateningly at their leader's killer. Sanji looked up.

"Zoro!" he exclaimed, but he wasn't at all surprised. The sword had given him away.

"How many times am I gonna have to save your ass tonight?" Zoro asked casually, putting away two of his three swords. The oonkaunawa warriors looked at each other, then at their own weapons.

"Until we're out of the clear."

"Well, everyone else just got done over there, so let me kill these two and then we can leave."

"Don't kill them."

Zoro smiled. "I'll try not to." He jumped towards them, swinging Kitetsu over his head and down again. The women didn't know what had happened, but figured if they weren't dead yet, they'd be able to win. One took a step forward. Her knife fell apart.

It took them both a moment to realize what had happened, but as they looked from the broken knife to the swordsman, something clicked. Stumbling over each other to be the first to get away, they turned around and ran into the trees with their tails between their legs.

Zoro smirked, sheathing his sword., He turned and looked down at Sanji. "We're in the clear," he said, offering his hand.

Sanji smiled, taking it and was slowly pulled to his feet and into Zoro's arms. It was a cold night, but Zoro was warm, heart pounding fast against Sanji's palm from all the exertion. He could honestly say he had missed this, missed the swordsman, his body, his smiles, and just everything else about him.

"So how about a reward for your savior?" Zoro inquired, making random patterns on Sanji's uncovered back with the tips of his fingers. The cook made a big show of rolling and sighing in a disgrunted manner, but then he smiled deviously up at the swordsman.

"What the hell?" he laughed, shrugging loosely. "You deserve it."

Zoro smiled and bent him backwards, supporting him with a hand at the small of his back as the other grabbed the inside of his knee, directing his leg up over his hip. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck as the marimo claimed his lips with his own, cradling the back of his head with his hands. His tongue swiped across Sanji's bottom lip, and the blonde eagerly opened his mouth to him, making a small, needy sound as his tongue invaded. The kiss was long and hard, Zoro massaging the cook's tongue with strong slides and fleeting pulls, mapping out the inside of his mouth as if he'd never venture it again...which, if things went the way both men wanted it to, that wouldn't be a problem.

"Hey, guys, you coming or what?"

They parted reluctantly, looking with glares to their captain. The rest of their nakama was on the ship, and they'd raised the anchor and let loose the sail, but now there was nothing else to do except get the pair's asses on board.

"Oh well," Sanji sighed as Zoro released him. He wiped his mouth with his wrist. "To be continued?"

Zoro bent and wrapped and arm around his waist, lifting up over his shoulder. "Very, very soon," the swordsman growled as he stood straight again, and Sanji laughed.

"Careful there, Romeo. Drop me and I'll kill you."

Zoro let him slip far enough down his arm to make him squeak. The swordsman laughed sadistically, but Sanji scowled, slapping him. "Don't do that," he said, and Zoro laughed again, getting a reassuringly better grip on him. They started towards the Going Merry, and Sanji watched the line of foot prints that trailed behind them until his eyes were drawn elsewhere. Interesting. From here he had a great view of Zoro's butt. It was the perfect kind of ass that was extremely grabable, the kind of perky male butt that most girls drooled over. When had Zoro gotten such a cute butt? And why hadn't he noticed until now? He tried not to stare, but it was so damn hard to keep his eyes off it, the way the dark green fabric of his pants stretched across it as he moved, one cheek going up, one down, with each step.

It wasn't until the sand disappeared did he tear his gaze away (with much difficulty). They were onboard the ship, Luffy and Usopp pulling up the ramp. Had he been staring that long? A rose blush forced on his cheeks. What was he becoming? He let his eyes slip back to Zoro's butt. Well, it wasn't his fault. It was a nice butt!

Zoro kneeled, and Sanji slipped off his shoulder, fixing his hair before looking up. His grass skirt thingy had obviously seen better days, as most blades were bent, ripped or missing. He pulled it off and threw it over board, then looked down at the rest of him. Most of the blood and paint had worn off, but here and there it remained, dried and peeling. He made a face, deciding he would have to shower before changing. The underwear thing had been soaked in blood, so he'd throw that away, but he figured he'd keep the bone jewelry. It looked pretty good on him, and would probably look good on Zoro, too. With a leash. And dog ears.

Speak of the devil, as Sanji turned away to bathe (thinking of all the different kinds of outfits he'd put Zoro in), the marimo grabbed his arm and pulled him back, laying an urgent kiss onto his already bruised lips. Sanji didn't fight, but he tried not to get that into it so he'd be able to walk away and freshen up.

Zoro looked confused when they broke apart and smoothed his hands down the cook's arms. "Something wrong?"

Sanji shook his head. "Just gonna go take a shower. Give me about fifteen minutes." He shot up on his tiptoes and pecked Zoro's cheek. "Get the couch ready for us, kay?"

Satisfied with the nod Zoro gave him, Sanji turned, and walked away.

Whoo, I'm so evil. So not my most dramatic, cliff-hangery ending...Actually, it really sucks...I wanted to end it where Sanji said, To be continued, caz, ya know, he would be talking about the story, too...But then I noticed it was too short so I added some more.

And who'd like to see Zoro in dogs ears and tied to a leash? : D : D;;;? ...Fine, I'm the only one with that fetish, okay...

Anyway, that make out session should hold you for a while...Caz I haven't even started chapter 11 yet Sorry... (Editor Friend: A HUNDRED PAGES BY NEXT WEEK!. Me: nooooo! *falls into SR abyss*

There might be an actual wait between this chapter and the next. I might be getting sick-I was coughing up blood in PE today...And since we don't know if it was my poor health, the over exersion or the air outside, we'll get some doctor's help. I might get pulled out of PE, wish me luck! : D

But thanks so much for reading Rapt, thanks for supporting and sticking with it this far. I'll try not to dissapoint you all! I swear, I'm planning epic things out here! I am : D Oh, and don't forget to tell me if I have any mistakes so I can go back and check it. Kk, thankies! See you next time ^^

Wow, sorry, long A/c...


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is, the chapter you've been wai-iting for~! Literally!

Ch. 11

Zoro watched as Sanji walked, no, _sashayed_ away from him, hips swinging in a sexy, enticing right-left-right-left pattern. He studied the movement with hungry eyes, giving an appreciative sigh as his gaze roamed over the blonde's firm ass, his creamy thighs, his delicious round hips. He'd never tell Sanji, but from what he saw, the cook's figure was not that different from the women he adored. Only without boobs. ...Not that Zoro wanted boobs. He wanted Sanji, just like he was.

He sighed again when the chef disappeared from sight, his tone more frustrated than before. Sanji had left him with a hard on that could move mountains. He tried not to think about it-or how Sanji would help him relieve it-awkwardly shifting foot to foot as he instead tried to remember what Sanji had told him. Zoro wasn't sure he had heard Sanji at all, too focused on the shape of his lips, how they glistened with saliva from their kiss, the way they formed each word.

He moaned helplessly, growing even harder as he thought of those lips on him, around him, the tongue they hid flicking out to taste him, to lick up his cum. Even more thoughts formed in his head, and he was sorely tempted to go and kick down the bathroom door, take Sanji right then. He was so horny, he needed relief!

_"Get the couch ready for us, kay?"_

Had that been what Sanji had said? He couldn't remember. But it was worth a shot. Adjusting himself into a more comfortable position, he started towards the men's cabin, wondering is Sanji had something planned.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

Sanji sighed, warm water spilling onto him from the spigot above his head, rinsing away most of the dirt and grime. He was content with just standing under the water until he was clean, just relax into the steam and let it filter out all of his stress, but he wanted, needed, to get back to Zoro as soon as he could. He knew what kind of mood he'd put Zoro in, because the swordsman had put him in the exact same mood. He didn't want to torture either one of them for too long...but he also wanted to get clean.

He grabbed a bar of soap, lathering it up in his hands. He scrubbed his arms and chest, making sure he left no blood or paint anywhere, then went to work on his legs. He wondered if he should shave his legs for this, but he decided against it. Why should he shave for a one-time thing?

He sighed, finished with his legs and stood. He'd known it from the start, that if he were to ever give in to Zoro's advances and sleep with him, it would be a Wham, Bam, Thanks Sanji-chan kind of night, and the marimo would be himself come the next morning, and would probably never speak to him again. He didn't want Zoro to be angry with him, but what Zoro would be see as Sanji taking advantage of him when his mind was MIA, the chef saw it as saving Zoro-and himself-from unwanted and undying lust and want. And even if Zoro would be mad at him, he had to take a risk. He just wanted to know if his feelings for the swordsman were more than lust and desire.

He shook his wet hair from his face, reaching towards the shampoo rack for his shampoo-conditioner combo, but quickly changing his mind at the last second, he grabbed Nami's instead. He studied the bottle design and name-falling strawberries splashing into a creamy liquid, titled Citrus Sensations, subtitled Strawberry Melody and captioned with promises of strong, volumous hair with luxurious smoothness and shine. Sanji raised his eyebrow. Is this why most women had gorgeous hair? He'd always believed it to be natural.

He popped the cap, and the room was immediately chocked by its fruity aroma. It smelled more of the sour-sweet candies he had given Nami last year for her birthday, instead of the murky, earthy scent of real strawberries. Regardless, he liked the smell, and thought Zoro would appreciate it more than his manly-scented shampoo.

He squirted some into his hand and smiled ironically. The shampoo was a pale pink color with an almost metallic sheen, consistency a little more watery than melted bronze. Too bad it didn't make anyone uncontrollably honry or he could put it in tiny bottles and sell it, claiming it was a lust potion. He snickered and shook his head, flipping his bangs out of his face again and combing the shampoo into his hair.

After scrubbing out all the blood and dirt, he stepped under the water again and rinsed all the lather form his hair. He made sure there was no soap or dirt left on his body and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry himself with. He shook out his hair, then wrapped another turban style around his head. He stared at himself in the mirror. Two blue eyes stared back at him, accompanied by a slightly flushed face and pouting pink lips. He gave himself a scrutinizing once over, thinking hard about much more than his reflection. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to fuck Zoro as soon as he was dressed? Why was he so excited, and yet so nervous? He had changed so much, was it all for the better?

His mind clicked on again and he rid his head of such thoughts. He _was_ doing it, he _was_ going through with it, and he _would_ like it.

He finished drying and dressed, nothing fancy since he'd just be getting naked again anyway; tight black dress pants and a high collared button up dress shirt. He stopped buttoning halfway through, leaving most of his collar bone and some of his chest exposed. He slipped on a default pair of shoes, making mental note to get another pair like his old ones next time they made port. He combed his hair through with his fingers, setting it in its original style before giving his reflection one last critical gaze. Happy with his appearance, he slipped out of the room and into the night.

All was silent on deck. The rest of the crew had fallen asleep as soon as they'd hit the sheets, to tired to even say goodnight. He smiled, already liking the lack of noisy nakama to interrupt them.

He stopped at the door of the men's cabin.

Sanji inhaled deeply, taking in cold night air. Each exhale made his breath visible as a small cloud of steam. He'd felt excited as he watched himself in the mirror. He'd felt sexy and confident, but now he felt nervous as hell. The steam in his face didn't help matters at all, since it reminded him of cigarette smoke and he would've killed for one now. He hadn't had one since before he was abducted, and felt like he was on the dismount of a nicotine-deprived high. But he wanted to smell and taste fresh and clean for Zoro, so he resisted temptations, though it was amazing he could.

He took another deep, calming breath, scolding himself with a smile for being uneasy. He then reached out, took the doorknob in his hand, and nudged the door open with his shoulder.

It had been dark outside, but compared to the silky blackness inside, the moon illuminated night didn't seem so dark anymore. He took an uneasy step forward, looking around for Zoro, but not seeing the marimo swordsman. Where was he? Had he misunderstood Sanji's directions, or had he not heard him or-

A spark flared to like and the room was illuminated in the glow of a small candle flame. He flinched back as the unexpected light stung his eyes, and let them adjust. As the dots disappeared from his vision he saw Zoro blow out a match and recline onto the couch.

"All done?" he asked, smile flickering into place. He'd taken Sanji very seriously when the cook had told him to get the couch ready; he'd moved all the crap that had been stacked there, cleaned the cushions, and draped a blanket over it. Sanji was impressed.

"Yes. Are you?"

Zoro spread his arms, showing off the work he'd done. He'd also cleaned himself up, Sanji saw as the swordsman smirked at him. He wore his newest and cleanest set of clothes, a loose V-neck t-shirt and slim, dark pants. He was freshly shaved and Sanji smelled aftershave.

"Is that my cologne?" he asked as he strode into the room, adding a small swing to his hips as earlier. His confidence came back as Zoro's hands twitched on the arm rest, as if he was trying to control them.

"So what if it is?" Zoro crossed his arms behind his head, attempting nonchalance, but Sanji could see the bulge in the front of his pants. He stopped in front of the swordsman, running a hand up his knee and to his inner thigh, taking it away before he got to the place where it was most wanted. Zoro hissed in a small breath.

"Smells good on you," he admitted, running his hand up the other leg.

"I hope so. I ransacked your entire collection till I found one I could tolerate." He closed his eyes and inhaled through his nostrils. "What about you? You smell really good."

"Used Nami's shampoo."

"Won't she be angry? That shit's expensive."

"I doubt she'll ever find out."

Zoro raised his eyebrow inquisitively. "Can you live with the guilt?"

Sanji quirked his own eyebrow. "Can you?"

Zoro leered up at him, his smiling telling him he could and so much more. He grabbed the cook's arms, pulling him down so he fell into his lap, straddling his hips with his long legs bent in beside him. Zoro crushed his lips onto Sanji's, prying them open with his tongue when Sanji teasingly refused him entry. In no time at all, he had Sanji melting into him, squirming in his lap as their tongues danced together erotically. The kiss was thorough, Zoro's tongue lapping around the cavern of Sanji's mouth until the cook's tongue fought back, wanting to taste the swordsman as well. Zoro growled into his mouth, tongue fed up and retreating. Sanji followed, exploring the semi-mysterious territory until he was satisfied. He threaded his fingers into Zoro's rough green hair, moving his tongue against his tongue to coax Zoro's back into action. The swordsman acted like he couldn't comply fast enough, bringing the chef closer to him, the force behind the kiss bruising.

They broke moments later for breath, Sanji capturing his while Zoro trailed kisses down his jaw line, down his neck. His large hands rubbed his lower back, then slid around to find the buttons. He nipped at Sanji's earlobe, evoking a pleased sigh from the blonde, his fingers pulling the first button from its hole. His hands slid down to the next button, his breath ghosting over Sanji's skin down to his neck, grazing his teeth against his jugular before sucking harshly, drawing a gasp this time.

"Fuck, marimo," he breathed, his hands clawing the man's shoulders. His hips moved, his clothed ass sliding against Zoro's erection, creating a delicious friction between them. Zoro groaned, sucking harder, quicking his pace with the buttons. Finished at last, he pushed the fabric from Sanji's shoulder, the cook pulling it the rest of the way off and throwing it behind them.

Zoro smoothed his hands up Sanji's chest, pinching and twisting the other smaller man's sensitive nipples when he reached them. Sanji drew a sharp breath, arching his back and dropping his head. The swordsman kissed a trail down the rest of his chest and collar bone, nipping his skin every so often. He stopped short of Sanji's nipple, navigating the tip of his tongue in a large circle, drawing closer and closer to the nub with each completed circle until his lips closed around it and he sucked it deep into his mouth, moaning appreciatively at the clean taste.

Sanji tried to keep his breathing normal, tried to act as if he had _some_ control, but with Zoro doing those wicked tricks with his tongue, he found it was harder than it sounded. He threw his head back, a long moan leaving his mouth as Zoro ravished his chest, fingers gripping the marimo's shoulders even tighter. Zoro's attention switched to the other nipple, two fingers finding and kneading the other slick peak. Sanji arched his back farther, and Zoro's free hand wrapped around him to bring him closer still.

God damn, this was torture. Zoro rasped his nipple with his teeth and he cried out, breth caught in his throat. Sweet, sweet torture. He could feel the muscles in his stomach tighten as the passion rose, white-hot heat flow through his body. He was so hard and so horny, he just wanted release.

"Ah, Zoro," he gasped, head falling to the other man's shoulder as he did something undescribably good with his tongue. "Enough with the foreplay, just fuck me already."

"Patience." Was the swordsman's reponse before he went right back to devouring Sanji.

"I can't wait any longer, marimo, just fuck me!"

Zoro's teeth closed around his nipple, not painfully, but the force made Sanji wince as another bolt of pleasure shot straight to his groin.

"If I can wait as long as I did for you, you can do the same for me," he murmured against Sanji's chest, his voice rough and commanding, but his hands smoothing up and down Sanji's sides making his voice fo erotic it hurt.

Sanji didn't reply, instead curing into the curve of Zoro's neck. The swordsman smiled, kissing the blonde's niple before pulling away. The blonde looked down at him, meeting calm green eyes. "I want to enjoy this while it lasts," Zoro said, and for a moment Sanji swore he could see the old Zoro behind those emerald orbs, mocking him for being so impatient and needy. But in a second it was gone, and he was left with new Zoro and his calm, influincing gaze. _While it lasts?_ Was he saying he knew this was a one time thing? Did he know something Sanji didn't? Sanji stared into those unyeilding soft eyes and decided he didn't care. Regardless of what lie ahead, he would enjoy this, too.

He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Zoro's lips, and he let the swordsman steer him down onto the couch. He lay his head against the arm rest, fisting Zoro's hair to keep him there for a moment longer, then let him go when he ran out of breath.

Zoro smirked at him, moving down the couch with his body and down Sanji's body with his mouth. He came to the cook's belly button and dipped his tongue inside, kissing the surrounding area and going lower until his lips met fabric. He looked up at the cook as he drew a deep breath. His head was tipped back against the arm rest, mouth open in silent gasps, his back arched slightly off the cushions. His eyebrow rasied, and he ran a lone finger up the inside of the chef's thigh, moving it delicatly over the buldge in the front of his pants. Sanji whimpered, pushing his hips off the couch.

Zoro took his finger and popped the button, zipper coming down next, tooth by tooth, slowly as he could to annoy the cook.

Sanji growled. "Damn it, marimo, either get them off or don't!" he cried, which was exactly the reaction Zoro was looking for. With a sadistic smile, he finished unzipping the chef's trousers and pulled them off, letting them fall to the floor as the did the same with his boxers.

Sanji lay completly naked infront of him, and he ook a moment to admire the sight. The cook's eyes were closed, his brows furrowed in pleasure and frustration. Cheeks flushed to an adorable cotton candy shade, his mouth open with his hot breath. HIs skin already shined with a thin layer of sweat, the combined look from the moon and candal seeming to make it glow. His hair was dishevled to a point where Zoro could see both eyes and large pink bruises making radom patterns down his neck ad chest. Said chest rose and fell with Sanji's quick breath, nipples hard and srrounded with bright red rings. Down and down Zoro's gaze traveled until he reached a thick patch of pubic hair and a weeping erection. The cook was leaking precum and shined with desire, bobbing slightly in time with his breath. Zoro groaned, feeling his own cock strain against his pants. He wanted to rip his clothes off and just slam into the che, but he told himself to wait. He wanted to see Sanji beg.

He dipped his head, hot breath scorching as he nuzzled into the course hair. Sanji gasped, his lungs refusing to take in fresh air. He moaned, rasing his hips to urge Zoro on. The swordsman's head raised, his mouth now focusing on his cock. Sanji whimpered as he felt Zoro's lips cup the side of his shaft, warm breath fanning onto him. He tried bucking his hips to get himself into Zoro's mouth, but Zoro held his hips down after the failed attempt, so he resorted to moaning the marimo's name and writhing against the couch.

"What do you say?" the swordsman asked, his mouth inches from Sanji's head. The blonde answered in a whisper, and Zoro drew away from him.

"Damn it, Marimo, _please_!" Sanji relinquished, but his anger didn't reach his eyes. Zoro smirked, knowing Sanji was probably getting turned on by giving up, and lowered himself back down. He ran his tongue up the length of the cook, licking up all the precum before wrapping his lips around the head and taking him whole.

"Ah! Z-Zoro!" Sanji cried meekly, back arching and hips bucking. His hands flew out and grabbed at the sofa, head falling back with a whine. Zoro hummed, moving his head up and down as he wiggled his tongue over the slit on top. Sanji tasted delicious, tangy and musky with a hint of salt, the flavor exploding on Zoro's tongue as he continued to pulled away and pumped him, capturing the precum with his lips as it leaked out. He pulled Sanji back into his mouth, sucking hard as he swirled his tongue around the head.

"Oh my God," Sanji gasped as his body began quaking. "Zor-ro, stop, or I'll-"

The heat that exploded though him at that moment cut him of. His breath ran up his body in short little gasped and his muscles stiffened. With a strangled cry of pleasure, he came against Zoro's lips. The marimo swallowed everything he'd managed to catch in his mouth and licked up the rest, leaving no evidence of Sanji's orgasm.

"Taste as good as you look, Sanji," Zoro mummbled as he kissed his way back up to Sanji's mouth. The cook sighed against his lips, rolling the bushido's t-shirt in his fingers. He could taste himself on Zoro's tongue, the bitter combination making him deepen the kiss to get more.

"Not to bad yourself," he said when they broke for air, licking his bottom lip before kissing him again. The kiss was long and hard, Sanji riding out the remnants of his orgasm as they made out, Zoro tracing the space where thigh met hip. His finger were slicked with cum, and after a little more teasing, he found the chef's entrance and slipped inside. Sanji groaned, bucking his hips against the swordsman's finger, forcing him deeper inside. Another didgit was added, stretching and lubricating him until a third finger came into play. Sanji winced as Zoro scissored the trio, closing his eyes to the pain. When Sanji was of the desired wetness, Zoro pulled out, ripping off his pants before returning to his cook, seating himself between his thighs. He pushed his lips to Sanji's, capturing his cry as the thrust inside.

He took a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh. It was all he could do to not come right then and there. Sanji was slick and hot and so damn tight. All the cells in his body were moaning in satisfaction as he pumped into him, slowly at first, then faster as Sanji's powerful legs locked around him, urging him to penetrate deeper.

"Oh, fuck, marimo," Sanji gasped, fingers clawing the larger man's shoulder. "Harder!"

Zoro complied, thrusting his hips even faster and harder, forcing his thick cock even deeper inthe blonde's tight opening. Thrust, withdraw, thrust, withdraw, thrust, withdraw. The pattern continued as Sanji grit his teeth against the pain, every now and then moaning when Zoro came close to hitting that spot inside him that shot sparks across his world.

And then Zoro pulled out completly, leaving Sanji mid-moan. When he didn't imediatly return, the cook's eyes shot open, fearing the worst-that since he'd been inside, his desire had been quenched and the potion had lef this system- but softened when he saw Zoro fling his shirt off. The swordsman smiled at him. Sanji smiled back weakly.

"Lay down on your stomach," he said, moving back over him. "We'll be able to get a better angle."

Sanji complied, turning over onto his stomach, raising his hips from the couch. Zoro's hands ghosted over him, fingers gripping his hips as he pulled his ass even further into the air. His dick probbed his entrance, and with one quick twitch of his hips he was inside again. The blonde cried out with the very first thrust in this new position, the swordsman striking his prostrate. He drew out and pistoned himself back inside, hitting Sanji's sweet spot over and over, the slap of skin against skin mingling with the sounds of pleasure Sanji made.

He'd been watching Zoro over his shoulder, but now he let his head drop onto the couch, too limp with pleasure from the sensation of Zoro being to far inside to keep it up. The moan that followed was muffled by the chushion, fingers gripping plush fabric as fire built inhisi groin and muscled tightened in his stomach. He was so close, so ready to come, each thrust of Zoro's hips sending him closer and closer to the edge.

It was then that he peaked, cry being swallowed by the fabric he bit down on, cum splashing out and slicking the cushion against him. His innermost flesh clecthed, constricting around Zoro. The swordsman groaned, thrust in once more, and felt his own orgasm shudder through his body. He spilled himself within Sanji's depth, and he caught it all, loving the sensatioin of the warmcum shooting into him, the hot slickness that came with it. Zoro pulled out and he whimpered, already missing the swordsman's touch.

This was it. It was finally done and over with. Sanji blinked his eyes, feeling the sting of tear in them. Why was he so upset that Zoro would be himself now? It meant no more unwanted attention or groping, no intrusions while he was changing, no glomps. It meant a return to their old life, back to the perpetual arguments and constant fights that the both loved. But it also meant an air of total awkward if Zoro remembered every little detail. Sanji knew he should just suck it up, accept that it was over, move on. But he couldn't...he didn't want to. He'd grown used to the romantic way Zoro spoke to him. He had started to like the looks the marimo gave him, the smiles they shared. The sex wasn't so bad either... He liked how safe he felt with this new Zoro around, how the man protected him as if he really needed protecting.

It felt like he was being loved...

Zoro fell down next to him, tired and gleaming with sweat. He smiled weakly at Sanji, pulling him close with one arm while the other grabbed and draped the blanket over them. Sanji snuggled into his chest, breathing deep to calm himself. He was tired, and fatigue weighed down his lids, but he didn't want to fall asleep, wanting to be awake to live every moment left with this Zoro.

"G'night, Sanji," Zoro said, kissing his forehead.

"Night," the blonde replied, fighting back a yawn. He nuzzled himself into Zoro's arms and there, safe and warm against the swordsman, he fought back his fears of the following morning, and fell alseep.

Zoh mah Goodness, everyone, I'm sooo sorry this chapter is soooo late! *bows* forgive meee! My computer got fried and I had zero ways to work on the story. While it is true I go down to the public library almost everyday after school, one can imagine why I wouldn't want to type this up while surrounded by people I don't know or like. But the good news is we got a replacement last week and it has all the programs my other computer had, so yay for this new bitch! Then, when I promised so many people I would have it up by Monday, I got SICK on top of being grounded from the computer. However, it's Tuesday now, I stayed home sick and bribed my mother to let me on. How I love her sometimes ^^

Haha, anywhooooooo~ Big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and replied : D Sae-chan(for our role-plays lol) and Vynn(because you're awesome like that) have been really good about getting me motivated, now you all do your part too! Five good reviews means an early update! BAHAHAAA! *tyrant* And Vynn, I work on my stories why don't you? *cries*

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next will be up within the next two weeks...I hope. It really depends on how much homework I have/how often I have play practice/how sick I get.. haha. Anyone who's read the Canterbury Tales, I'm the Miller. But I never get to tell my story, because, well, you know why. We can't afford tubs hanging from the ceiling on our budget or something. *wink wink*

Please stay tuned for Chapter Twelve, please and thank you!

Reviews make Tobi a happy (motivated!) girl : D


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I'm not very happy with the end result.**

Ch. 12

Zoro woke to a feeling of sheer awesome.

Something good had happened, and while he didn't know exactly what, he was content as he lie there dwelled on the feeling. It was like he'd conquered the world in a day, defeated Mihawk over and over, like he'd-

He hadn't noticed the figure lying beside him until it stretched and moaned, but as arms rose above a head if luxurious blonde hair, his gave traveled to it, and he smiled.

-Like he'd bedded some smokin' hot babe. He still didn't remember doing anything with a hot chick, but the lingering pleasure of the past night was all the memory he needed.

He shifted to his side, pressing himself into the curve of the woman's body. She was warm and soft and smelt of strawberry candy, sex and sweat. He inhaled deeply, loving the combination. If only all women smelt like this. He could defiantly tolerate the sea witch more if it was so.

He usually didn't stay with the women he banged the previous night, as he often left as soon as they fell asleep or he woke up, whichever felt best. But he just had a feeling that he should stay until this one woke up. Maybe it was just the mystery of her, or the curiosity he felt, or the toe-curling pleasure that had shot through his. Whatever it was, it made him stay next to her.

He raised his hand, finding her hip under the blanket. He ran it up the slope of her waist, then back down to her thigh. She sighed and rotated her hips a little, making his hand slide down to her ass. He raised an eyebrow but smiled, pinching lightly at one cheek. The woman-oh, fuck, what _was_ her name?-drew in a small breath, the hummed in approval as his fingers fanned out across both cheeks. He gave one a small squeeze and she moaned.

He fondled her ass for a little while longer, then reached around her to her lower stomach. His fingers met up with her pubic and he combed the digits into it, letting it curl around them. He would've kept going lower and lower until he found her core, but as the inched downwards towards he hot, slick depths, she moaned and rolled over in her sleep.

..."Her" sleep.

With a small cry Zoro jerked away from Sanji, falling off the couch with another yelp. He clattered loudly to the floor, but the chef slept on as peacefully as ever, undisturbed by the swordsman's rude awakening. Zoro rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sure that is he made them focus a chick would be on the couch instead of the perv-o cook. He blinked his eyes, still seeing Sanji before him as the fog cleared.

_What the hell?_

No. No way. _No way_ he could've slept with the shit-cook! Not only were they both guys, but both of them were totally straight, and Zoro knew that. Had they both been drunk off their asses? No...Sanji couldn't really hold his liquor but Zoro sure could, and there was no doubt in his mind that even if he WAS drunk, he'd kick the blonde's ass up between his eye brows before he'd even THINK of fucking him. Then what? What happened?

He closed his eyes, trying to recall anything that would lead up to Zoro and Sanji totally naked under the same blanket. A minute ticked by, but nothing realistic came to him. He had a few theories, but nothing at all logical. He was getting angry now. What had happened?

Sanji moved, and Zoro's contemplations crumbled. The swordsman watched as the blonde cook stretched out and moved into the vacant space Zoro left, listening to the soft sighs and little grunts he made. The blanket was pulled down by his legs, and his pale stomach was slowly exposed. He settled back down into the couch, and his eyes fluttered open.

There was a blank look in his eyes for a second, but he blinked twice and then frowned. He sat up and turned to Zoro, eyes automatically going wide when he saw him.

"Oh," he said, voice scratchy from strain and underuse. "You're awake."

"What the hell happened last night?" Zoro demanded. He felt Sanji's eyes travel downward, and with an uncomfortable jerk he grabbed his pants and covered himself.

"We got into a fight and fell over board," Sanji said. His tone was flat, lines obviously rehearsed in his head. "We fell overboard and had to take off our clothes because it was cold-"

"Don't bullshit me!_ What. Happened_."

Sanji flinched into his shoulder, averting his eyes as a deep blush graced his pale face.

"Fucking tell me!" Zoro growled through clenched teeth, reaching the boiling point.

Sanji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We had sex."

And that's when they came back. All his memories for the last week, all the memories of the past night. Chasing Sanji around, flirting relentlessly with him, stealing a quick kiss here and there, the random groping. And a jungle of some sort, strange, meaningless women falling in showers of blood, running on a beach. And Sanji, wrapped in his arms, seated in his lap, kissing him passionately. And the chef on his back, Zoro's face between his legs. And the tightness of him, the taste...

"What did you do to me?" he asked. Sanji looked at him blankly, and he exploded. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, fucking idiot!" Sanji screamed suddenly, jumping up. Zoro saw anger in his eyes, but more than that, the chef looked wounded and confused. Tears poured freely down his face, which had gone from flushed cheeks to complete redness with his wrath. "If you hadn't fucking almost died right in front of me, I wouldn't have all these mixed up feelings. If you hadn't raided my fucking kitchen and stolen the lust potion, none of this would've happened. This is all. Your! Fault!"

Zoro just stared passively at him. He was breathing hard, the faintest hints of sobbing in each gasp. There was silence for many moments, until Zoro said, "Lust potion?"

Sanji rolled his eyes, throwing a hand up in disgust. "Why had I thought you might figure it out on your own? _Yes_, Zoro, what you found was a lust potion. Some creepy shopkeeper forced it on me. She said it was made with an Ecstacy-Ecstacy fruit and make anyone who sniffs it fall in lust."

Zoro knew it was unbelievable, but somehow, just because of the past week's events, he was able to accept it as the truth.

That didn't cool down his anger any.

"You set me up."

"What?"

"You put that lust potion or whatever where you knew I'd look. You planned this!" Zoro accused.

"I did not!" he defended.

"Then why the fuck did you have it in the towel drawer?"

"Because no one looks in that drawer."

"I did!"

"And you're an idiot who doesn't know how to respect other people's personal spade or possessions! If it was hidden, one would assume I didn't want anyone to find it!"

"But someone did!"

The arguments continued for minutes, accusations growing more and more absurd each time the men opened their mouths, insults flying from their lips with practiced ease curses and taunts all filling the room as the bellowed. It was still much too early for the rest of the crew to be awake, but each kept expected one of their nakama to walk in and tell them to shut up. Regardless, the arguments continued.

"Why the hell did you fucking buy it anyway?"

"I said the shopkeeper forced me to!"

Zoro scoffed. "Is _that_ your excuse? Tell the truth, you wanted a way that you could fuck everyone on board with no strings attached, did you, you fucking whore.

As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a loud crack, and his face was tilted to the right. A bright hand-print patch of red tattooed his left cheek, stinging with a pain so fierce it brought tears to his eyes. He managed to bite his tongue somehow, and the taste of salt and metal filled his mouth.

He looked up, meeting two angry eyes shining with tears, furrowed brows and a tight lipped mouth. He couldn't remember if he'd ever seen Sanji so pissed off before, but he promptly decided he never wanted to see him like this again. He could almost see the fires of hell burning in those tremulous cobalt eyes. And after he got over that, he looked down at Sanji's right hand, which was raised slightly more than the other, fingers curled towards the middle and palm blazing red. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He raised his hand and felt his cheek tenderly, just needing something to do so he didn't feel like a lump.

Sanji glared at him, looked down at his hand, then turned away. He found his clothes and threw them on, not bothering to button his shirt or put on his shoes correctly. He didn't give Zoro even a glance as he did so, and walked towards the door head held high. The door closed behind him with a slam.

Zoro blinked stupidly after him, mind drawing a blank. He was still for a long moment, then he growled and kicked the couch. God damn love-cook.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

Sanji closed the galley door behind himself, slid to the floor and brought his knees to his chin. There he proceeded to fight back tears, but the stinging of his hand reminded him of Zoro, and wouldn't let him forget the bustard's words. They replayed over and over in his head. He saw the anger in Zoro's eyes as they argued the surprise on his face when he struck out and slapped him. He'd expected a reaction like this, so why...

Why was he so sad?

Tears threatened again, filling his eyes and getting trapped by his lashes. He blinked when his vision got too blurry, and the tears were set free, sliding down his cheeks. More came, and then even more, and soon he was pushing his face into the fabric of his trousers, trying to muffle the sobs,

He really had expected the worst, and had tried to harden himself against all possible insults. He'd imagined each of Zoro's reactions, all of the things he could do. Zoro could've raised his swords against him, or try to strangle him. He could've cussed him out until he was blue in the face. And yet, though Sanji had prepared himself, Zoro's words had still gotten through his protective barrier and hurt him. And now that they'd gotten so close, and so intimate, those words had the worst effect on him. They stung now more than ever.

"You fucking whore."

And there was no doubt Zoro hated his guts now. He had thought of waiting until Zoro fell asleep, slip out of the room with all his clothes so there was evidence left of their love making. But Zoro's warm body had been so enticing, and his sweet breath against his cheek had lulled him, and he'd fallen asleep before Zoro had.

So now what? He wouldn't waste his time crying and simpering like a fool with a broken heart. He had to find something constructive to do that was guaranteed to take his mind off Zoro. Of course, he could always cook a big, delicious breakfast and surprise his nakama with a huge spread when they woke up. Cooking would soothe the pain, if only for a little while.

He checked the clock- It was 3:21! No matter how much pain he was in, he was going to cook at 3 in the morning! He assumed it was much later than that for some reason. True, he hadn't been paying attention to the time when he'd been screaming his head off at Zoro, but he'd just _assumed_.

He sighed, standing up. Lord, he needed a cigarette, and damnit, he needed one now. He'd left both pack and lighter on the table by the ash tray, and now he scooped them up, hitting the pack against his arm to make one pop up. He grabbed it with his lips and pulled it out from the rest, lighting it seconds later. He took a deep drag from it, familiar smoke burning the roof of his mouth, taste of tar and nicotine heavy on his tongue. He let out his breath and took another, not feeling any depression or anxiety filter away.

It wasn't until he was pushing the butt into the ash tray and pulling out second did he realize the cigarettes weren't working. His usual crutch had failed him. He let out a smoky breath and sat down, putting his head in his hands. If only he hadn't ever bought that stupid potion. None of this would've ever happened. It wouldn't have made himself all confused about his feelings towards Zoro and the bastard's death would've been just another one of his almost-deaths, and Sanji wouldn't have almost drowned or been killed by native and they would've never had sex and they wouldn't totally hate each other again.

So why had he bought the potion?

He kept telling himself the woman had forced him to, but while she was persistent, the fact remained that he could've walked out of the store at any given time. In fact, now that he thought more about it, if he hadn't taken the time to purchase it, he could've been out of the store sooner than he had, Zoro would've found him quicker, and they could've avoided the group of marines, leaving Zoro to suffer only one bullet wound.

And even if the shopkeeper had forced it onto him, he was still able to throw it away, wasn't he? Why hadn't he done that in the first place?

He stood up quickly, hardly taking notice of the chair as it fell to the floor, and marched over to his towel drawer. He'd put what remained of the potion back into its original hiding place after Usopp returned it that first night. He hadn't seen it since. He studied the squat, crystal bottle, the chapped black wax, the glowing pink liquid inside, and he scowled. He'd suffered so much because of this potion. He didn't see and end to it until it was gone.

He ran towards the door and burst out of the room, skidding to a stop before he fell over the railing. He turned, raced down the stairs and onto the deck, where he then turned to the side of the ship, raised his arm up high and chucked the potion. It soared through the early morning air and out of sight into the darkness. A few seconds later, Sanji heard a satisfying plop and splash duo. He smiled slightly and returned to his kitchen.

He picked up the chair and put it back in its original arrangement, falling back into it in a much more relaxed way. One worry down, one to go. Now if only he could throw Zoro over board too, and when they pulled him back on, he'd apologize to Sanji, saying he'd come to his senses, realized he couldn't live without him, beg for his forgiveness. And Sanji would refuse him at first, pretend he was too heart broken to give the swordsman a second chance, make him suffer a bit before he finally forgave him. And then he'd throw himself into Zoro's arms and they'd kiss, and he'd say "I love you" and Zoro would say it too and then-

He was about two syllables away form smacking himself. He had to stop having these fantasies; Zoro hated him now, and no matter how he dreamed differently, there was no way that would ever change. The most he could hope for now was Zoro sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

He tried to summon up some anger towards the marimo as proof that it was over, but he was only able to conjure up anger towards himself. He was acting to stupid, so pathetic. He should've cried it out and moved on like one was expected to, not dwell on what could've been and wish for some kind of happy ending. If Zoro hated him, Zoro hated him. Life went on.

So why did his heart throb every time he thought of it?

The answer was obvious, bug white letters against a black background, a bright neon sign piercing a dark, rainy night in vivid colors.

But he refused to believe that answer was the correct one.

With a sad smile, he stood up and prepared to start the day.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

The day passed slowly after that. It was a relatively calm afternoon with a lot of clouds and hardly any sun. Its wasn't all that chilly, but the sky was a blue-ish gray. Everyone on board was off doing whatever was expected of them; Nami was in her cabin working on her maps, Zoro was on the deck working out, Sanji was planning meals in the kitchen and Luffy and Usopp were messing around and pissing off the rest of the crew. To the uninformed, it would've looked like a normal day for the mugiwara, but those upon the Going Merry could all feel the tension in the air radiating off the cook and their bushido. The crew had grown pretty used to the two being all over each other, so they, naturally, felt confused when the curses and glares started up again. Both Sanji and Zoro were trying their best to avoid each other...which wasn't that hard for them since they had so much practice with it. Neither was acting anymore reclusive than always. They glowered at each other when forced into the same room, or just ignored each other all together.

If they were to get too close to each other, like a very chaotic scene at lunch, the curses would fly and a fight would break loose. It was as evenly matched as always, but Sanji came out of each battle, either verbal or physical, with scars and bruises. It was tearing the poor man up inside, feeling those cold glares on his back, hearing those mumbled curses. Had Zoro known him better, or was more insightful and observant, he might have been the tears that threatened Sanji's visible left eye, could've told Sanji was really faking the hate.

But Zoro didn't know Sanji that well, even though they were nakama, and he definitely didn't have that much insight into the human mind and emotions. He was only observant while training and fighting. And that was fine with the swordsman. He could care less about Sanji's feelings and what the pervert thought of him. He didn't care at all about Sanji. They lived on the same boat, sailed under the same flag, fought in the same battles, served under the same rubbery idiot captain. Sanji meant nothing to him. Just an extra hand (foot) in fights, a means to rum and food, an extra body that slept in the hammock next to his and flirted with women and made good grub. But that was all. Sanji wasn't a friend, or a lover or whatever else it was their nakama thought they were.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself. Nowadays, Zoro didn't know what he felt for Sanji, if anything. If he was totally honest, he could say that the chef had a pretty nice figure... And it had felt really nice waking up next to someone, all warm and snug under the blanket. Not to mention the jerk was a pretty good fuck. He figured, once he'd gotten all those memories sorted out, that Sanji was way better than the whores he slammed into in dark alleys and cheesy motels... Made a lot of cute faces, too.

He rolled onto his back, using his arms as pillows behind his head. It was about time for sunset, but the thick gray clouds that surrounded the goat ship hardly let any light from it through. A very faded, distant orange was all Zoro saw of it.

"Hey, Zoro!"

Zoro's eyes twitched closed as he steadied his breath, feigning sleep. He usually didn't ignore his captain when the boy's voice sounded so urgent, but he was just not in the mood to listen to the dunce's babble about adventure and what not. He had deep thinking to do. Now if Luffy went overboard and was drowning, that would be a totally different story.

"Zoro." The voice was close. In fact, right above him. Maybe if he didn't answer, the boy would go away.

No such luck.

Something warm and heavy was dropped onto his chest, and after a small coughing fit and he regained his breath Zoro realized Luffy had practically cannon-balled into his gut. The damn fool felt so much lighter when he was being dragged out of the sea.

"What?" He wheezed, clearing his throat. "You could've nudged me or something."

"I didn't think about that," the captain admitted. "Anyway, Nami wants you."

Zoro fell back onto the deck. "Lemme guess, she wants all the money I owe her, doesn't she? The witch."

"I think she just wants to talk to all of us. Let's go."

Zoro looked up into the sky. The clouds were starting to look dark and dangerous. "Yeah, I bet she does."

He grabbed his swords and stood up, following Luffy into the galley where everyone else was gathered around the table in the center. His eyes automatically locked onto Sanji, who was reclining in his chair, lit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. When he saw Zoro, his upper lip curled into a silent snarl. He returned it with an obscene hand gesture and took a seat at the other end.

"'Kay, guys, here's the deal," Nami started once the two were seated. "There are several cumulous clouds outside that might very well turn into cumulonimbus storm clouds. I'm really not in the mood to drown tonight, so we need someone to keep watch and alert me if anything changes. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it Nami-swan!" Sanji cried with hearts in his eyes. Zoro raised his eyebrow. Bastard sure did bounce back.

"No way!" Luffy cried. "You're the cook, you need to sleep all night and cook all day!"

"Don't I already do that anyway?" Sanji mumbled as he fell back into his chair, clearly disgruntled that he could be of no use to his precious sea witch.

"Never fear! Brave Captain Usopp shall take watch!" Usopp said as he did his signature "captain" pose.

"Uh, yeah, we need someone trustworthy," Nami said, and Usopp deflated back into his seat.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "I'll do it, I guess," he said. He was the only one left anyway, why not volunteer? Besides, it would mean a full night to himself, complete silence for him to think over all the trouble some things going through his mind. Some peace and quiet would do him some good.

Sanji scoffed. "You're probably the least trustworthy person on this ship," he said with a small growl. "You'll fall asleep before you even have the chance to watch for anything."

"So that just leaves Nami and Luffy."

"Nami needs her beauty sleep! Even though she's already the most beautiful woman in the world."

"And I don't want Luffy up there. If there is a storm he could fall off board and drown."

All eyes went back to Zoro.

"You win by default, I guess," the navigator said with a shrug.

Zoro nodded.

Night fell soon after, and Zoro made his way up the rope ladder to the crow's nest, his swords in tow. It was sprinkling a little bit, but Nami wasn't really worried about mist, telling him to watch out for dark clouds, thunder and lightning and huge amounts of rain. He doubted he'd see any of that tonight, though. The air was hardly blowing, and the moon was out, letting him see his way up.

Once in the crow's nest he sat down, folding his legs up and propping his swords against his shoulder, wrapping an arm around them. He should've brought something to cover up with. The mist was making him feel sticky, and the wind was starting to pick up, so the rain drops started hitting him in the face. He wouldn't have volunteered to do this if not for the memories and thoughts he still needed to organize. He could've just camped out on deck or something to get his peace, but there was really no telling how much privacy he could get down there.

He still couldn't get over what he'd done last night.

He turned his gaze back to the sky. Besides, he liked the crow's nest. It was where he could get the most breeze to ruffle his hair, or the most sun to caress his skin. He liked the feeling of being so high up, as if his worries couldn't reach him at such high an altitude.

_squeak_

Or not... Zoro only heard the sound ever the waves and wind thanks to his meditation skills. It was the sound of wet rope, pulled taut against a metal ring. A straining sound, like a hand gripped tight against that rope. A shifting sound, a foot moving from a lower rung. Someone was coming up the ladder. And he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

More small squeaks followed as the visitor made his way up the rope ladder, rung by rung, until a head of blonde hair bobbed into view over the edge of the nest.

Sanji's eye widened when his and Zoro's met, and he stilled his movements like a deer caught in the headlights. His skin had been shined with the night's mist, and Zoro watched involuntarily as a few beads of water met at his jaw and pooled together, then slipped down his throat to disappear into his shirt collar. If only they were lovers so that he may catch those droplets on his tongue, trace the paths the beads had taken.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Sanji's voice broke his reverie and his gaze snapped back to the cook's face. By his tone of voice Zoro knew he hadn't meant it as a jeer, merely a statement. Nevertheless, Zoro didn't know how to act in these kinds of situations. He knew power, brute force, pigheadedness. He didn't know how to be understanding, or gentle, or kind.

"What do you want?" he demanded, running his hand up the sword's length until he reached the hilt. "If you're gonna try and rape me again I

I'll kick your ass."

Sanji snarled, biting down on his cigarette. "I've told you a thousand times, I was reaching over you to get the salt shaker for Nami. Get it through your thick skull."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

Sanji stepped over the wall and into the nest. He held up a blanket. "I came up here to offer you a blanket, even though a jerk like you doesn't really deserve one. It's gonna get cold tonight, and you're gonna get sick, and I don't want to make separate cold-friendly meals for you."

"I'm not cold. You're wasting your time."

"Idiot, I can see you shivering."

Zoro stilled his body's trembling as best he could. He could feel goose bumps all over his skin, and a very uncomfortable tingling was crawling up his legs. He couldn't feel his toes. He hadn't realized until now how cold it had gotten while he'd been thinking, but now he really wished he had brought something to cover up with.

He sneered at Sanji from under his bangs. "I'm just trying to suppress the urge to get up and kick your fag ass outta here."

As soon as the words left his mouth he was sorry he'd even spoke. Sanji's face held a mixture of shock and pain, anger and disbelief. The hand that held the blanket tightened until his knuckles started turning white. The other clenched at his side to the same pale pigmentation.

A small silence followed, stretched out even longer for Zoro by the awkwardness he felt and the shame that burned his cheeks. He didn't want things to get worse between them. He wanted to patch things up so they were friends again, or whatever it was they were before the lust potion affected him. But he knew there'd be no way they could do that now.

He could here Sanji swallow hard at the end of the silence. He put out his cigarette on the railing of the nest and let the butt fall to the deck below them. "Well then," he started, voice strained for the slightest second. "If my presence here bothers you so much, I'll go." He turned, flinging the blanket over to Zoro so it hit him in the face and blocked his view.

Without another word the blonde jumped over the edge and started down the ladder. Zoro pulled the blanket off his face. It was warm and smelled like Sanji. He looked to where he'd last seen the cook and sighed. He might as well use it, as long as it was here, he decided as he threw the blanket over his shoulders and head, protecting himself from most of the mist.

It was going to a long, painful night.

**Zoh my Ray William Johnson, guys, I'm sorry that ending(this chapter) sucked so bad! I'm not making excuses, but I've been terribly busy with schoolwork, and play practice, and just life in general. Its been a very hectic October...***_**sighs**_*** I also had a concert Monday night, and play practice will be tonight (we're ordering Pizza! Yum!) Wednesday and Thursday, and I have plans with a friend on Friday, Saturday AND Sunday...I'm just not sure anymore when I'll have time to finish Rapt...It'll truthfully be a while until chapter 13 is up (I can't even believe I've made it this far!) because I haven't even started it for real. I keep changing how it begins, and haven't decided what will happen...I need encouragement and motivation, like, whoa. (Every time I see that sprite commercial where the rapper is "not feelin'" it, drinks some sprite and gets uber motivated I look at my sprite can and ask it why it doesn't make ME motivated.)**

**Anyway, that's chapter 12 of Rapt! Ha-ha...ha. Chapter 13 will be up **_**?**_** and that might actually be the last chapter. :\ I honestly was hoping for more... **

**Also, please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes, as this was proof-read in a hurry.**


	13. Chapter 13

*procrasts* Hey, look, time for an update!

Ch. 13

There were no prizes given for guessing whether or not Sanji had trouble getting to sleep after that. He stayed awake for along time, rest eluding him as he tossed and turned in his makeshift bed. He was sleeping in the galley tonight. It had felt stuffy and awkward when he'd stepped into the men's bunk. The others had already fallen alseep, oblivous to his problems, not a care in the world. Its just didn't feel right sleeping in there that night. So he had pulled out the cot he kept in his kitchen and lied down, intending to fall asleep in seconds and not worry about anything until morning.

However, his mind had other plans, and refused to let his body shut down. Every so often his leg would twitch, or his back would itch, of he'd get the sensation of a thousand tiny spiders slowly crawling up his body. It was as if the commanding muscle wanted to torture him with tim to think, and would go to any length, even play dirty, to keep him up.

He growled softly into his pillow as he rolled into a new position. He was tired as hell, but now he was getting angry. All these itches and rolling around was getting annoying.

But even more so than that was the track his mind was taking. He tried hard not to think about Zoro, think of calming things instead, but somehow images of the All Blue kept melting into that infuriating swordsman, and recipes for his favorite dishes would turn into the onslaught of slander Zoro had hit him with. It was stupid, and he knew it, but he couldn't stop thinking about Zoro. The bastard was almost ruling his life now. He couldn't even finish a sentence without wondering what Zoro would think about it.

And it was pissing him off. He felt like a stupid teenage girl with a fragile, fickle heart. Every move he made was made with Zoro in mind, some kind of subconsious thought of _Will Zoro hate me more is I do this?_ or _Will he like me again? _It made him feel weak an crippled. He'd always been indepentdant, but now one man seemed to own his life? Perish the thought!

If only things were that easy. An hour later, Sanji was still tossing and turning in the galley on that little cot, trying very hard not to think of the swordsman but being very unsuccesful. All the moving around was making him hot, and his joints and the back of his neck were covered in a thin layer of sweat. He let the blanket fall to the floor sometime ago, but even without it he was still uncomfortable as hell.

_Why?_ He had to ask the world, the universe, in general. _Why do you hate me so much?_ The gods must have dipised him to let him suffer so much.

Then again, one night of no sleep? Sanji could live with that. He had gone much longer before he started working at the Baratie. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Maybe whatever higher power was out there wanted him to stop and think and not do anyting reckless again.

But still, why deprive a human of a well deserved luxery like this?

Deciding he might as well start the day anyway since he wouldn't be able to get to sleep anytime tonight, he rolled off the cot and stood up. He ran a hand through his hand, tugging out knot after not and combing his bangs into the appropriete style. His hair felt damp and greasy, and his skin was sticking to itself. He' have to take a shower, but later, so he wouldn't disturb his nakama's rest.

He dressed quickly, slapping on his shirt and slacks from the day before. He fished out his cigarettes and lighter from his pocket and lit one up, breathing in the soothing taste of tar. Sometimes a good cigarette was all he needed to get his head back on straight. But not this time. Even as he was pushing the butt into the ashtray he felt no change.

He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, trying to remember when life had gotten so hectic. Had it been when Zeff took away everything he had but spared him his life? Or when he left the Baratie to become a pirate? Maybe it had been when Luffy had defeated Arlong and brought the wrath of the marines and every bounty hunter in the East Blue down on their heads. Well, no matter what had happened in the past, he couldn't remember when -or if- he'd ever been this stressed before. Not being able to sleep was unusual in itself, but not calming down after a smoke was just too strange. Was his strained relationship with Zoro that important to him? Was he really loosing sleep over something so trivial? Crying over a guy he'd never even liked?

He turned his gaze out the window, up to the silhouetted crow's nest and the man sitting in it. A small smile broke out across his lips.

Guess so.

That didn't make sleep deprivation any less annoying.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

Nami sighed contently, brushing her bangs from her face as a warm breeze stirred up. She loved days like this. It was now mid-October, but it was warm out, with a subdued glow from the sun that wasn't too harsh nor too weak. The wind blew in from the east, filling their sails and bringing with it the smell of the sea and the cry of the seagull. There were plenty of clouds to decorate the vast canvas of deep blue sky, but not so many that they blocked out the sun. Yes, she loved days like this, for it was these kinds of days that made all her nakama unsually calm, and she could lay own and rela without worrying about any screwball antis they could all be involved in.

Her lips curled into a smile as she stretched her arms over her head. Right now she was reclining on deck in her favorite lawn chair, feet up and a good book in hand. It was too peaceful a day not to enjoy it, even though she needed to complete a map before the end of the week. But everyone needed a break now and then.

She reached over and grabbed her lemonade, not taking her eyes from her book as she brought the curly-cue straw to her lips. She took a sip, but what met her taste buds was no the sweetly-chilled lemony goodness Sanji had brought out for her earlier. All it was now was a few drops of lemon water and some sugar crystals that hadn't dissolved all the way. She looked down into the glass, tilting her hands so the ice cubes spun around the bottom. Then she looked around for Sanji. She thought it odd that he wasn't already refilling her glass- since he seemed to have a built in sensor for these kinds of things and everything-but she set her glass down and didn't think too much about it until the ice was almost completly melted.

She lowered her book and looked towards the galley, where Sanji should've been barging out of in a flourish, crying her name and waving around some kind of snack. But he was nowhere to be found.

Maybe it was because she had grown so used to Sanji spoling her, or maybe because she was just that shallow, but for whatever reason she was more worried about her drink than she was for Sanji. Afterall, Sanji could defend himself against bands of rouge pirates. A glass of lemonade, however, could not.

Starting to get fed up-and thirsty-she put down her book and grabbed her glass, starting towards the kitchen to fill it up herself. She knew there was a large pitcher of lemonade in the fridge, since Sanji always felt the need to make extra of whatever it was she wanted to drink, just in case she wanted more. Whatever was left was given to the crew at the next meal.

She turned the doorknob and nudged the door open with her shoulder, looking around for the chef as she walked in. She found him almost imediatly, over by the sink, chopping up carrots and onions and other vegitables for dinner. He held the knife rather awkwardly, though, and his eyes were almost closed. He looked like he was half asleep, and his head was dropping to his chest at a steady pace.

"Hey Sanji," she said loudly, and the chef jerked into an upright position. His eyes were blury for a second, but then he smiled warmly.

"Hello, Nami," he greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just came to get more lemonade...You sound a little hoarse. Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, Nami-swan, now that you're here. You're like a single brightly lit candal piercing the darkness in a world of shadow!" the chef proclaimed, the usual sing-song note going flat with a lack of enthusiasm. Even his noodle dance seemed forced.

"Are you sure?" she persisted. Was it horrible of her not to really care about him as a person, but rather, as the ship's cook? Because, really, who would cook if Sanji was sick? Nami was the only on with any sort of cooking talent, and she was sure as hell not going to be cooking for her nakama.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little tired." He rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm. "I couldn't fall asleep last night and didn't get any sleep at all."

"Why's that? What were you doing?"

He pulled out and lit a cigarette before responding. When he spoke, his eyes were dead. "Just...thinking."

Curiosity was digging its claws into her. "Oh...About what?" she inquired casually, trying not to let her unease into her voice. This was the first ever time she and Sanji had ever talked like this, and while he probably didn't mind if she pried-he was probably waiting for the right moment to into her chest- she didn't want to seem to pushy nor too interested.

Sanji made a sound of disgust. "Name it." His eye was dark and blank. He didn't look her straight at her, rather turning his interest to the vegitables on the chopping block.

Nami paused. "Zoro."

Sanji twitched.

She guessed that meant she hit the nail right on the head. But she wasn't all that surprised-everyone knew they were fighting again. Oh, well, she was a girl. She's offer sympathy and in return, he'd give her details.

"What happened to you two? You were so close, but now you're being really hostile towards each other again."

His gaze turned to her for a second, but then it was back to watching the chopped celery. "He woke up."

Nami wasn't exactly sure what that meant, so she just kept asking questions. "Did you have a fight?"

"You could say that."

"Was it bad?"

"Horrible."

She furrowed her brows, distressed by his answer. Zoro and Sanji fought a lot, even more so now-a-days, but neither of them had ever lost sleep over it, or stayed up all night thinking about the other. Well, until now. It worried Nami a little bit. If this was how Sanji behaved after a fight, what about Zoro?He was their second strongest fighter, after Luffy and all. What if he spaced out and was killed during a fight? Or what if he was protecting someone, and they were killed because of his inability to focus? Of course, there was still Luffy and Usopp, but Luffy always went off after the big shots and Usopp was...Well, Usopp. Who would protect her if they were all busy soul searching or whatever? She was a weak, defenseless sneak-theif. What if she was attacked? That's it. Everyone needed to focus.

"Is there any chance you'll get back together?"

Of course, them being together might be as dangerous, if not more, than being apart. They'd be worried about each other through the whole thing, and they'd want to protect each other. If one of them got hurt, the other would want to rush to their aid, or be so distracted the enemy would over power them and take them down.

Sanji blew out a puff of smoke. "No chance in hell."

"...I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said, his reassuring smile not quite reaching that one sad, blue eye. His lip quivered and his vision swam, and for one terrifyingly slow-passing second nami though he was going to cry. But he pulled himseld together with a long drag from his cigarette, and one nicotine-laced exhale later, he was pouring his heart out.

"I don't even like him that much. He's annoying, and lazy. Pigheaded, not to mention violent. He had bad higene, and no manners to save his life or-" He stopped talkig when he noticed Nami's smile. Her eyes helf a dreamy, far-off look. "What?"

"Nothing. Its just kind of cute how you probably know the most about him is all."

Sanji grunted and went back to chopping vegitables. "No, I don't. I don't know anything about his past or where he came from, or anything like that."

"But you know his quirks and peeves, and probably some of his kinks." She laughed at the face Sanji showed her then. "And then you know his favorite hobbies and past times, food and drink, what he wants to do with his life."

Sanji's gaze got dark again. "But that's nothing. You all know all that, too."

Nami held up her finger teacher-style. "Ah, but you're closer to him than all of us. You've connected with him-mentally," she added when he raised an eyebrow. "I've seen you two fight-against each other _and_ the enemy- and its like youknow each other's moves before you make them."

"That's just something a skilled fighter needs to know how to do."

"Maybe so, but not everyone can do that. Not with Zoro."

"That's a weak argument."

"But it's an argument nonetheless." She smiled brightly at him, raising her shoulders. He pouted at her, and she pat his shoulder good-naturedly. "Tell you what, Sanji. Come back here tonight around seven and I'll talk with you some more. Kay?"

Sanji averted his gaze hesitantly. "Okay."

Nami flashed him one last smile amd left, leaving her lemonade glass where she'd set it.

She hadn't known going in there would've hatched a plan like this, but she smiled anyway as she looked for a flash of green.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

_It's a nice day...Perfect day for a nap_, Zoro concluded as he watched a thin, wispy cloud crawl slowly infront of the sun, succesfully creating a small shadow over a short stretch of sea but not completly blocking out the giant star. He was about due for a nap anyway. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately, and he was behind. It was time to catch up.

Laying his swords down beside him, he stretched out spread eagle across the wooden deck, crossing his arms behind his head for maximum comfort. He was going to get settled in and fall into a deep, deep sleep. Into such a deep sleep he would dream of things he'd never dreamt about before. Things he might dream of one night and found he actually liked.

The shit-cook had left him feeling pissed off and angry with himself the other night, not to mention stupid and lonely. He fell asleep thinking of how much he had hurt Sanji these past few days, and how great it would be to go back to that fake hate relationship they had before this incident occured. As a result, Zoro had a dream about the two of them. Its had started out with a perfectly normal day, not much unlike this one. Zoro and Sanji were talking smack to each other, per usual, and with each insult one said, he would take a step forward, until the two were almost nose to nose, forhead to forhead. They glared into each other's eye(s) for a moment, grinding their teeth and growling. But then Sanji's snarl dropped and he grinned instead. Zoro followed suit. They grabbed each other and started kissing, and what happened next led to the best sex dream Zoro had ever had. He woke with sticky pants and a throbbing hard on that practically _screamed_ Sanji's name. He was getting hard just thinking about it now.

And so he closed his eyes and welcomed sleep, trying to urge another dream like that to surface and play for him. He dismissed the fact that Sanji was a guy, even in his dreams. It amazed him that he didn't freak out about that, what with his reaction to waking up next to the bastard. But it wasn't like he wanted to renact his dream or anything. He just liked the feeling of supiriority he held over the blonde as Sanji writhed against him and whimpered his name.

Okay, so maybe he did want to renact the dream. Was that so evil? Was itreally so bad to be turned on by qanother man, especially when the name was as slender and cute as Sanji was? He didn't see anything wrong with that. Its not like he loved Sanji or anything.

And yet his chest tightened whenever he thought that way.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of all stupid girly thoughts. He focused his mind on Sanji...those rosey lips, those powerful legs, his smooth, pale skin, those deep blue eyes that blended with the very sea they sailed on. He imagined the chef with his hip cocked, talented hands slowly loosening his tie, expert fingers unbuttoning each button. Halfway through, one hand left the other to slide down his flat stomach, into his pants. Mouth open in a moan, he let his head fall back against the wall he leaned on, hand starting to work himself, slowly building up rhythm.

"Zoro! Found you!"

Zoro jerked into a sitting position, startled from his reverie by Nami's high-pitched voice calling his name. His face felt hot. It was probably beat red with embarassment and pleasure. Hopefully the navigator would just think he was super-tired and angry about being disturbed or somehting.

"What do you want?" he demanded gruffly, glaring at her just so she'd know how angry he was at her.

"Whoa, chill. I just came here to ask you a favor." she crouched beside him, folding her arms on her knees as she gave him her signature "I own you" smile. "Think you can help me?"

He snarled distastefully, assuming his previous position. "What I gotta do?' he asked in a horribly inaccurate hitman voice.

"Just come to the galley at seven tonight."

"Seven? Why?"

"Cause Sanji wants to make a feast of my favorite dishes tomorrow night and I want to root around in his ingrediants to make sure he has everything he needs."

"Why can't you do it with him?"

"Because he's always doing everything for me. I wanna give him a break. Besides, he's looking really depressd to me, and I don't want to over work him."

Guilt flaired up in Zoro's stomach. Was it Zoro's fault? He wasn't even sure he could picture Sanji acting all emo and mopey. Unless Nami was killed or something. But other than that, hardly anything brought him down. Was Zoro really being such an ass that it was actually getting to him?

...

Impossible.

Right?

"Ask Usopp or Luffy."

"I'm asking _you_. Please, Zoro?"

"_No_."

Nami moved her face over him so that her head blocked out the sun. "I'll cut your debt by a third if you show up."

Zoro looked at her for any trace of a trick. While her face did seem sincere enough, he wasn't sure about it. It sounded way too good to be true, but way too tempting to pass up. "A third, you say?"

"A half if you do a good job."

"A _half_? Hell yeah, I'll do it." Anything to get his huge debt down even a little.

"Thanks a bunch, Zoro." Her smile was blinding; he had to look away.

"Yeah yeah, just don't forget your part."

The girl stood and nudged his ribs with the tip of her boot. "Don't forget yours." And she walked away, smug smile on her pretty, dangerous face.

Zoro wiggled a bit, trying to ger comfortable again. This must be his lucky day. Next time they made port he could work a few odd jobs and pay off half of what he now owed. He could do that, right?

Proud of himself and his decision, he snuggled back onto the deck and closed his eyes, willing the four hours sepearating now and the moment his debt was slashed to pass quickly.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

You wouldn't exactly say Zoro was excited to work-apprehensive described what he felt about Nami's mysterious job way better. But he was excited in one way or another- for the decresion of his debt, but that and only that. He didn't want to give up precious sleeping or training time to work a job he knew nothing about, and wouldn't have said yes if not for the that little slash. That's what drove him on to the galley now, when his feet felt like lead and his skin was clamy.

He wasn't afraid of any pain that sadistic sea witch could dish out, as he knew he could handle it all. He wasn't unnerved about going to the kitchen to root through the drawers, which was exactly what landed him here in the first place. Was he afraid of finding another weird potion? Well, yes, a little, but that's not what weighed him down now.

Was it Sanji?

Now that he thought of it, maybe he was afraid of Sanji. Not in the normal sense, of course; they were evenly matched in every fight they'd ever fought. Maybe one of them would get a few lucky blows in there now and then, but it was almost always perfectly balanced. So maybe it was just a fear of _seeing_ hurting him even more, of him knowing about what he dreamed in secret.

That thought made him stop in his tracks. Maybe he wanted Sanji to know, let him see his desires. Maybe he'd even want to renact them with him.

He shook hi head. Yeah, like that'd ever happen. Even if the cook liked him like that, he was way too stubborn and proud to admit it, just like Zoro.

He saw the shado of the navigator standing not far from him, leaning against the galley wall with her arms crossed. Oh yeah, time to lower his debt! Resisting the urge to skip like a fag he broke into a job, and three or four leaps later he was standing infront of her.

"Hey, give him a cookie, he showed up!" Was her sarcastic greeting.

"As soon as I'm done here, I'm leaving." Was his reply.

"Of course," the girl smiled.

Zoro looked at her suspiciously. He had the feeling she was plotting something sinister, but he couldn't think of what it could be. She had her usuall air of evil radiating from her, but it was stronger tonight. It was making him feel uneasy.

"Ready?"

He turned to her. Her smile was starting to creep him out.

"What is there to be ready for? Let's just hurry up and get done with this crap."

He reached out and turned the knob, but hesitated when he felt a strange tingle go up his spine.

"What?" Nami asked, looking at him worriedly. "You see a ghost?"

He gave her a weird look. "No."

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. It was dark in the galley except for a single lit candal on the table and a small floating orange circle just outside the reach of the candal's flame. He thought it strange, and took another step inside to get a better look, but as soon as he put his foot down, the door slammed shut behind him.

"What the hell?" he cried, jumping around to look at the door. Nami had been kidding about that ghost, right? They're weren't really ghosts on the Merry Go, right?

"Why the hell are you here, marimo?" a voice growled from the far corner of the room. Zoro tensed, turning around slowly, ready to see a transparent monster floating over the table, blood dripping from a knife in its distorted hand, lathering spit forming at the corner of the grotesque slit that would be its mouth. Instead, a dark figure moved in the corner of the room. Whatever it was, it was moving closer. The candal light washed over the figure, illuminating blonde hair, a sharp black suit and an angry cobalt eye.

"Sanji," he gasped. That was a relief...until he remembered he wanted to _avoid_ Sanji. Oh, crap.

"_I said, what the hell are you doing here, mairmo?_" Sanji said, growled, again, his voice rougher and angrier now. The cigarette he was busy smoking was being chewed in half. His face was all in shadow, but his eye seemed to glow with malicious intent. His legs were tense-not doubt both wanted to kick his face in.

Nami better as hell lower his debt by half.

**Well, guys, that's chapter 13. *i met excalibur face* Did you like it? I hope so. Caz about halfway through I started hating how I wrote it. Haha, I was working on it during play practice the other day, and this asshole Ashley, or Assley as I like to call him, sat down beside me while he was waiting for his scene. I was working really well before that -maybe to the sexy Sanji thing Zoro imagined as he was falling asleep-but as soon as he sits down, my mind draws a blank. My inspiration fountain runs dry. My motivation tank is running on the excess fumes. I don't know if it was because I just felt awkward around him, or if his presence is just that worthless, but for whatever reason, I can't write to save my life, even when he gets up to do his scene. Made me sad, and I really wanted to rewrite it all...but you guys know me, I procrastinate so bad.**

**Uhmmm...The play is next Thursday and Friday, dress rehearsel Monday and Tuesday...So I don't know when I'll be able to work on chapter 14...but I hope it'll be done soon. After this, there'll maybe be one or two more chapters. Let's hope for two! *crosses fingers* **

**And forgive all errors in the first half. I didn't have my glasses. **

**Anyway, I love you all, and reviews make Kokain-chan a happy writer. The more reviews, the better I write : D **

**See you next time! **


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Nami smiled to herself, feeling proud and accomplished. She wasn't sure if a little lock and a crate of cannon balls could keep the two locked up tight in the galley, but it certainly was worth a shot. She just hoped they didn't kill each other, and that they would actually come to a truce, or better yet, get back together. The rest of the crew depended on those two.

She tossed the galley key into the air, moving fast to catch it when it sailed out of her reach. Who knew? Maybe her plan would work. They'd beat the crap out of each other, relieve their frustrations, talk it out and everything would be back to normal. Well, as normal as it ever was with those two.

She put a skip in her step to quicken her pace after checking the position of the moon for the time. She was meeting Luffy in her cabin again, and she didn't want to make her lover wait. He might get bored and break something. But she wanted to be with him more than she wanted to keep her room intact. Seeing Zoro and Sanji's complicated relationship made her appreciate the simplicity of the one she and Luffy had, and afraid that it may one day change from love and sex to hate and fights.

She hid the key on the top of the door frame to be safe. Hurriedly, she ran a hand through her hair, trying to smooth down fly-aways and comb out the knots that had formed since she's last brushed. She smoothed down her skirt and straightened her T. Like Luffy cared about how her clothes looked, being more interested in what the fabric hid.

Taking a deep breath, she went inside, closing the door behind her.

"Hey," Luffy's voice came from the bed, octaves lower than his normal voice and a thousand times more sexy. She shivered, feeling a needy throb between her thighs. She walked over to him, finding his body warm and naked as she sat down beside him. Without a word he pulled her into his lap, pushed her panties aside and plunged into her. She gasped, feeling the usual pleasure intensify as it shot through her whole body as he grabbed her hips and pumped into her, building a slow, leisurely rhythm. He kissed her just as slowly, taking his time to run his hands up her sides, down her back, across her hips.

Eventually, Nami's body began quaking, pleasure starting to climb higher and faster with each thrust. Luffy's fingers became tight on her hips. They came together, gripping each other as they rode out their orgasms. Panting and satisfied, they fell back onto the mattress, hugging each other tight.

Nami laid her head on Luffy's chest, tracing a short scar from one of the many fights he'd been in. The shape of the scar was jagged and familiar. He must have gotten it in the fight with Arlong. She remembered how determined everyone had been to free her, how many times they'd all risked their lives. All those things Luffy had said, all the promises he'd made her. That had been so sweet. She'd fallen for him right there. When the fight had ended, and Luffy pushed aside the rubble of Arlong Park and stood tall before the crowd, crying out that promise to her, all she wanted to do was get to him and kiss him. She'd changed her mind all the last minute and gave him a high-five instead. She wanted to suppress her love for him as long as it was unrequited. A pirate ship was no place for love.

But then Luffy took her aside one night, put his hands on her shoulders and told her how he felt. She almost broke down in tears, she was so happy. She threw herself into Luffy's arms, accepting his embrace and kiss eagerly.

She wanted this bliss to last forever, wanted this love to outlast time. But with so much malice weighing down the hearts of her nakama, she realized that not even their love was safe-guarded or perfect. Any relationship is fragile. They could fall apart anytime.

Luffy's heartbeat was beginning to slow as adrenaline left him, but she could still feel it pound as she traced the scar, the mark itself pulsing to the beat. She loved him so much. How could she have doubts?

She looked up at him, meeting his dark chocolate eyes and a small grin. It was like he knew exactly what she was thinking, and was amused by the thought of them ever splitting up.

"How long will you love me, Luffy?" the girl asked quietly, trying not to look sad or desperate as she spoke. Maintaining eye contact was an effort, with her emotions in a panic and Luffy acting so calm.

His smile didn't falter, nor did he look confused or distressed that she was asking such a question. Instead he took his hand and stroked her hair, whispering, "'Till all the seas dry up." His fingers moved to her chin and he gently pulled her closer, kissing her softly. "Promise."

Nami smiled, reassured. She laid her head back on his chest, listening to the heart that would always belong to her. After all, Luffy always kept his promises.

~~~ZsZsZsZs~~~

Sanji brought a cigarette to his mouth, a growing sense of unease building inside him as he took out his lighter. He risked a glance in Zoro's direction; the swordsman was still as tense as he had been five minutes ago, his hip still propped against the table, arms still crossed and gaze still burning into the floor. He'd been that way for half an hour already. There was nowhere else he could be. The door was locked from the outside, and Sanji refused to let him kick it down. Not only would Usopp shit a brick, he'd said, he'd make Zoro help with any repairs. Zoro had grunted disdainfully and moved to the table. Both have been silent since, keeping their thoughts to themselves.

Whatever Zoro was thinking, it was likely more violent and painful than what Sanji was contemplating. He was wondering what happened to Nami. While he did have a sneaking suspicion that she set them up, he was too gentlemanly to question Nami's intentions. He had to believe that whatever she was planning was for the best.

He held the cigarette between two fingers and flicked the ashes into the sink, blowing out a cloud of smoke through his nostrils. "You never told me," he said quietly, ponderously. Zoro finally looked up at him, but his features were confused. "Told you what?"

"Why you're here."

Zoro groaned. I _thought_ I'd be helping Nami out with something, but I guess she just set me up."

It hurt a little to hear his suspicions said a loud. The atmosphere after that was less awkward and angry, negative feelings being directed at Nami now instead of each other. And yet, Sanji still felt uneasy just standing there smoking. But what did you say to an angry person who hated you?

"I don't want to spend all night here with you," Zoro continued, looking a little angry again.

"Suck it up. You're not gonna kick the door down."

"I'm not saying I'll kick it off its hinges. Just break the lock."

"No. Not unless you want to buy a new lock for me." Hit him where it hurt.

The hopeful gleam in Zoro's eyes vanished, only to be replaced with a look of deep contemplation. Sanji sighed. Why was he put through such tortures? Did some higher power have it in for him? Most likely so.

It was hard not to think of the night they'd shared, especially with nothing else to occupy his thoughts. He knew the only reason that night had ever happened was because of the Lust Potion's influence over the both of them, but he just couldn't convince himself that it wasn't all his fault. He could've fought harder against Zoro's charms, but instead he gave in easily, almost willingly. And to him, that was a crime in itself.

It had ruined whatever type of relationship the two men had had, just when Sanji was starting to like Zoro. It probably ruined any chance for any other relationship they might ever have, and it was all Sanji's fault.

Now that he was thinking hard about it, he couldn't get it out of his head. Any of it. All of it came back to him; the way their bodies had molded together, the feeling of Zoro's lips on his skin, the whole of him filling him up. But he couldn't forget the anger in the man's eyes when he woke the next morning. He wanted to know what Zoro thought of him now, if he was still angry. He was afraid of what the swordsman would say, just a little apprehensive. What if Zoro would never get over it and hate Sanji forever?

He chanced it anyway.

Taking a deep, undetected breath, he put out his cigarette and turned to Zoro. "Hey, marimo," he said, trying a casual tone, but finding his voice a little strained.

"What?" Zoro's eyes were on him again, appraising him openly.

The chef cleared his throat, leaning back against the counter in an attempt to be totally aloof. "I'm going to feel really weird around you until I say this, so I'm just going to spit it out." he paused to get a quick glance at his one-night lover. "Just forget everything that happened the other night. I'll do the same and then things will go back to normal."

Zoro smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Zoro said, obviously a lie from the way he smiled. He pushed off from the table and took a few steps towards Sanji, all the while smirking at some untold joke. "It's just that I've come to like those memories. I'd rather not forget them, if you don't mind."

Sanji's eyes narrowed angrily. "What the hell are you saying?"

Zoro crossed his arms, looking bored as he took two steps forward. "I'm just saying I don't want to forget all that. I mean, what kind of man would I be if I forget the best sex of my life?" One more step closer.

Sanji blinked incredulously. "What did you-?"

"Okay, yeah, I admit you're a great fuck. At least, better than a lot of hookers," he added in a distracted murmur. "And you cost way less, too."

"I-I," the cook stammered nervously. This was not how Zoro should be acting. Yelling, cursing, and throwing things. That's what Sanji was used to. He was not accustomed to Zoro telling him he was good in bed. "I'm not sure I understand."

Zoro moved suddenly, putting his hands on the counter on either side of Sanji, caging him in. He moved in close so the blonde couldn't push his away. He tried to escape anyway, but found himself trapped, no way out on either side. He cursed, but Zoro smiled.

"You're pretty stupid if you can't understand when someone tells you turn them on."

Sanji gasped audibly, feeling Zoro's hips push against his own, erection pressing hard into is pelvis. His hands shot out and flattened against Zoro's chest, intent on pushing him away. Instead he fisted the fabric of his course white T-shirt, loosing himself to desire.

"You like that?" Zoro asked softly, rocking his hips gently, making Sanji moan involuntarily. The blonde shook his head, trying to keep a hold on his self control. "Okay," the swordsman pondered, not intimidated with Sanji's reluctance in the least. "So what if I do this?" He took his hands from the counter and placed them on Sanji's hips, pulling him hard against him and grinding down.

The breath left Sanji in a hurry, feeling Zoro hard and ready against him making his own member respond eagerly. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pleasure that started shooting through him, trying to pretend he was disgusted, not turned on.

He felt Zoro's lips on his ear and he nearly melted.

"You ruined me, Sanji," the bushido whispered harshly, warm breath making gooseflesh break out across Sanji's skin. "I never thought about love or emotions until now." His hands slipped into the chef's pants, fingers cold against hot skin. "I won't stop until I've ruined you."

Sanji's lips quivered as he took in the words, what they meant. He slowly smiled. "Fine. We can ruin each other. Sounds fair."

Zoro stopped, looking into Sanji's one visible eye as it opened. Cold blue met even colder green, and his hands ran up to cup Zoro's chin, pulling his face closer until their foreheads touched. "Just know that I'll ruin you again and again and again."

Zoro smiled, whispering against his chef's lips, "I look forward to it." He moved in for a kiss, pulling Sanji close to him, moaning when the cook kissed back energetically, with no hesitance at all. He picked him up and set him on the counter, making quick work of his pants and pulling them off as Sanji took care of his. In one quick movement Sanji wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist, slid off the counter and slammed onto him, moaning loudly as they became one. Zoro held him against the wall, thrusting in and out until they cried out with their simultaneous climax.

They slid to the floor, wrapped in each other's arms, tired and heavy but satisfied. Sanji sighed, resting his forehead on Zoro's shoulder, revealing in the pleasure that consumed him. He couldn't believe it for a second, maybe two, maybe three, but as the pleasure faded and his senses returned, he couldn't help but smile. Who would've thought the night would end like this, with such a perfect closing. He hugged Zoro tight, never wanted to let go.

"Promise you'll ruin me again, too."

Zoro sat there for many seconds, just breathing softly as time ticked by. As the timer drew close to twenty seconds of silence, he nodded.

"Yeah. Promise."

Sanji smiled, feeling a giant weight leave his chest. It was such a relief hearing, knowing, that Zoro would always be there, if not with love then with sex, waiting for him, ready for him. And one never knew when love decided to stir up. He still had many things to look forward to.

~~The end.

Yes, I know, so much flaming will follow! Why end it here, why not continue? Well, I will say that I'm thinking about making a really sexy Epilogue. So you might have something to look forward to, too. Anyway, I'm wondering why I named this story Rapt instead of Ruined. Haha, which sounds better? Oh, and how do you say that? Rapt? Is it pronounced like _Wrapped,_ or _Raped_? Because I have Rapt written on the notebook I wrote it in, and taking it to school I found my classmates are much more stupid that I thought they were. They looked at the cover and said, "Raped? What kind of story is that?" (well, you all know what kind) But I decided to finish it this weekend so I don't have to worry about that anymore, caz some of those people don't know how the hell to be quiet and nearly YELLED it, attracting the attention of a few very strict teachers.

And how'd you like the LufNam at the beginning? I thought I'd add that in to make up for being a bitch to Nami in the last chapter. I know one person who will really love me for writing it. : D At least I hope so.

Who loves me for not making a crappy pun at the end? I kind of wanted to, but I couldn't think of anything. Ooohhh...I should say something really cool and important, but I can't think of anything. Check out some of my other stories, once I write some. Hopefully chapter one will be up soon for that new one. I won't say anything about it, caz I want it to be a surprise.

Love you all! 3


	15. Epilogue

~~_Two months later_~~

"I said no."

_Smack_.

Zoro yanked his hand back, shaking out the pain of Sanji's spatula attack while glaring at the blond. It somewhat amazed him that only Sanji could hurt him with a little piece of timber and plastic. But it also pissed him off. All he wanted was one little bite, and he cook wouldn't even give him a taste.

He watched as Sanji spooned another dollop of frosting onto the cake and then spread it around with the spatula. He had to get that utensil away from him somehow. As long as he had it, his knuckles were in danger.

He stepped closer to the cook to get a better look at what he was doing. Sanji was totally ignoring him. He always did when Zoro pestered him. Zoro watched the spatula carefully, every move it made with each flick of Sanji's wrist, every spin as Sanji pushed the frosting into decorative swirls. Finally, it lifted up off the cake and moved back to the jar of frosting. Now was his chance. Quick as a wink he reached out and snatched the spatula from Sanji's hand. Victory! He jumped backwards, out of Sanji's reach and leg span.

Sanji turned around and looked at him impatiently, cocking his head and resting a hand on his hip. He extended his other hand towards Zoro. "Give it back."

"No," Zoro said, twirling the spatula proudly between his fingers. "Not until you give me some."

"You're acting like Luffy. Give it back."

"No."

Sanji narrowed his eye at his lover for a moment, but then turned and opened a drawer. He pulled out a new spatula and went back to work.

Zoro huffed out a disgruntled breath. Great, he just loved complications. He decided it would be pointless to take this new spatula too, since Sanji would just get another one and he probably had a thousand more in reserve. It would take way too long to get them all out of the way, and Zoro was not a patient man. So he changed his plan to something else. Something that would guarantee victory.

He tossed the spatula onto the table, returning to his usual spot behind Sanji, the toe of his boot at Sanji's heel. He put his hands on the cook's shoulders, dipping his head and blowing on his neck. Sanji stiffened, but was otherwise unaffected. "C'mon, Sanji, I only want a bite," he whispered into Sanji's nape, gently grazing his teeth against the skin. Sanji shivered a little, but went on with his work.

"Just wait until after dinner. You can have some then," he said, his voice as strong and calm as ever. Zoro scowled and moved his hands down to his hips, massaging them through Sanji's thin black trousers.

"I want some _now_."

"Too bad. You're not getting any."

Another scowl formed on Zoro's face, but then he smirked. His cook was tough, but not unbreakable. He knew all of Sanji's weak spots, all the places where he couldn't stand to be touched. He slowly trailed his lips to Sanji's ear, gently nibbling on his lobe. One hand moved up to the middle of his ribs and he started drumming his fingers across there. The other moved to the cook's zipper, hooked a finger inside and popped a button, making sure to rub against his skin as he did it.

he could tell Sanji was trying hard to act nonchalant, but Zoro could tell he was getting hot and bothered by the way his hands shook, how his breathing became slightly irregular, and the way his hips twitched as he tried to get Zoro's hand out of his pants. He just needed one more little push, and Zoro knew just what it would be.

He moved his hips in a semi-circle, letting his manhood rub against Sanji's butt. Grinding was Sanji's one real weakness. His ultimate downfall. It never failed to get him horny. Now was no exception.

The blonde man gasped, dropping the spatula to the floor and bracing himself against the counter. "Quit it," he said, no force behind the command.

"Make me," Zoro laughed. He continued his nibbling, tickling, his stroking and grinding, almost sadistically, loving Sanji's hollow breathing and how much he was starting to squirm. But he was starting to worry; Sanji usually caved by now. He never held strong this long. Maybe he was going to hold on till he came, and then all of Zoro's efforts would have been for nothing. He'd just go back to frosting that damn cake, leaving Zoro hanging, without orgasm or what he wanted.

Just when he thought all seemed hopeless, Sanji went limp. "Whatever," he groaned.

Zoro stood there for a second, confused, but then smiled when he recognized the usual smell of defeat in the air. He was about to take his winnings when Sanji pulled out a fork and cut into the cake. Then he was confused again.

"Just one bite," Sanji said, turning in his arms and holding up the fork for him. He raised an eyebrow. "Eat it."

"I wasn't talking about the cake."

Sanji made an exasperated noise. "Then what _were_ you talking about?"

"_You_."

Sanji's face reddened and he cleared his throat. "Don't you think you got enough of me this morning?"

"That wasn't near enough. You see, I have to have at least two doses of sexy blonde cook a day to sustain myself. I've only gotten half that amount."

Sanji looked up at him with that big, visible blue eye, steady blush in his cheeks and lips pursed to kissable perfection. This was the kind of thing about Sanji that drove Zoro absolutely wild. He'd look so innocent as he did the most devilish things. "Will you leave me alone after this?"

"50/50 chance."

Sanji rolled his eye. He ate the cake and tossed the fork over his shoulder, making it land perfectly square in the sink. He threaded his fingers through Zoro's hair and pulled him down to his mouth. The kiss quickly grew heated and Zoro found himself licking at the cake still in Sanji's mouth. The moist chocolate of the cake and the smooth vanilla frosting mixed with tobacco and the chef's overall flavor was like an orgasm on his tongue, and he pulled Sanji flush against him so he could taste it all. Sanji had no objections, standing tiptoe and tilting his head so Zoro could kiss him even deeper.

They kissed until all traced of the cake were gone, but they pulled away slowly, neither wanting to rush the separation. Zoro smiled. "That's some good cake."

Sanji returned the smile, making it ten times sexier as he batted his lashed. "Want another bite?"

"You said only one."

"Yeah, but I changed my mind."

This time Zoro took the cake and Sanji got to eat-kiss him-it, and he smacked his lips as he pulled away. "Hmmmm, you're right. Best cake I've ever eaten."

"Just caz you ate it from my mouth."

"Because your saliva really makes the flavors pop, marimo."

They chuckled together. After a moment, Sanji smiled dreamily.

"Do you realize this is the exact spot where you kissed me for the first time of your own free will?" he asked, getting a romantic look in his eye.

Zoro looked around. "Huh. So it is. That was one of the best things I've ever done."

"Aww, is big, bad Roronoa Zoro getting emotional?" Sanji teased in a baby voice, tickling Zoro's stomach.

"The only reason I ever fell in love with you in the first place was because that potion messed with my emotions."

Sanji put his arms around Zoro's neck. "Ah, but you still fell in love with me."

"Yeah, and what's your excuse?"

Sanji shrugged. "I have my reasons."

"And one of them is because of my size."

"Please, I've seen bigger dicks on goldfish."

"And that's why you scream my name every time you come."

Sanji punched his lover's arm, but then snuggled into his chest and hugged him. "I'm actually really glad I bought that potion," he whispered quietly, knowing that a loud voice would ruin the moment.

"Yeah," Zoro whispered back, kissing his temple. "Me too."

~~End

Well, guys, that's the end of Rapt. What do you think? Kinda...weak, if I do say so myself. I dunno, how do people usually feel when they finish a story? Caz I'm feeling almost nothing here. Just a small sense of "OmRWJ, it's _done_! Huh. Anyway, along with the end to a much loved story, I bring you guys some bad news. At about 3:40am Thanksgiving morning, my grandmother, who had been in the hospital for a week or so, passed away. At 4:00am, my aunt called my mother and delivered the news. At 10:00, when I woke up and decided to wish my family a happy turkey-day, I was informed of what had happened. It was kind of a delayed reaction. I didn't start crying until I was back in my room and I was sure the stereo would cover up my sobs. But I didn't even cry that much. And that's what I feel bad about. I loved my grandma, and I still do. I went to the funeral place with my dad, for support, and I helped picked out her coffin. I almost cried about five times in the hour. She has a really pretty poem to go in her card, too, all about how God looked down and saw her suffering and called her home to ease her pain. It works to her. Anyway, my dad said this would be a sad week. It will be. I'm going to take a break from...Well, everything for a while. I know I promised you some new, amazing story, but you guys understand, right?

Hope you all enjoyed Rapt ^^ Thanks for reading, I love reviews, and sympathy, though appreciated, is unneeded.


End file.
